


Set my heart aflame

by Lorimarie



Category: haikyuu
Genre: Coming Out, Falling In Love, Fluff, Haikyuu Rare Pair, M/M, Maybe explicit sexual stuff later idk, Mention of abuse, Mentions of homophobia form semis dad, Moving On, Original Character(s), Slow Burn, Unrequited Crush, alcohol and drug themes, original oc - Freeform, rare pairs, semis dad is a scumbag, somewhat AU, tooru? Which one is it idk, toru Oikawa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:55:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 45,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26117596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorimarie/pseuds/Lorimarie
Summary: Oikawa loved Iwaziumi but he also knew he never stood a chance,lucky for him moving on was easier then he thought when Eita walked into his life.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Semi Eita
Comments: 61
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know that title was really bad but ...I couldn’t think of anything better🤷♀️

The first time Tooru Oikawa knew he had no chance with his best friend was in their third year of middle school , Iwaizumi had been struggling all week to confess his attraction to that new girl who transferred in half way through the year.   
Ayaka was a nice ,pettie, brunette headed girl whose hair fell right down to her hips and flowed with the wind wherever she walked .All the guys fell for her beauty and kindness and Iwaiuzmi was no different .  
It took a lot of encouragement and pep talk to help his friend find the confidence to approach her and confess, and when Ayaka surprised everyone by expecting Iwaizumi’s feelings he smiled like he won a million dollars . Oikawa never saw a smile that big.

He remembered Iwaizumi gushing over his new relationship and watched the way he looked at her.  
He saw the way he gently held her hand and kissed her forehead and sat with her during lunch smiling so bright . He saw the way she laughed at his really unfunny jokes and the way she cheered him on at practice , without any shame and filled with pride.  
He wanted to be happy for his friend , he really did and to some extent he was but he couldn’t help but get that pinch in his chest everytime they displayed their relationship for the world to see.  
Then Iwaizumi completely ripped his heart in half when he said those three words “ I love her”.   
That’s when he knew he had no change with Hajime Iwaizumi. 

High school began , and Oikawa swore he would do his best to forget his feelings for Iwaziumi and just be the bestest friend he could be. Afterall Ayaka would be attending school with them and there was no sign of the two slowing down their relationship, in fact they just seemed to get more serious about each other every day. He started to actually talk to Ayaka and try to form a friendship , that’s what good friends usually do and what best friends are expected to do . As much as it pained him to say she was a great person and funny she was perfect for Iwai. She could calm him down when he was angry and make him laugh when he was sad , she might have even known Iwai better then he did. He had no right not to support such a perfect couple. Honestly the more he got to know Ayaka the more he became okay with seeing them together now he just wanted to move on.

Moving on, that wasn’t as hard as it was as finding someone else. Not like he didn’t have plenty of options, half the female body at school apparently “loved “ him.   
Fan girls were nice and all but he could never find himself interested in any one of them , dating was tough he could never stay in a relationship for longer than a month. Girls were complicated, he legitimately didn’t understand them when they were clearly mad he would ask what’s wrong and they always answered with an attitude “ I’m fine “or “nothing is wrong '' then got more mad when he would drop the subject entirely.   
Some girls were easier than others and some were actually cool and fun but there was always something off , one girl in particular had broken up with him saying   
“ I really like you Tooru but I don’t think we’re a good match ..I think you need to really think about what you want please be honest with yourself “. Her words stayed with him . More or less he already knew the problem and knew exactly what her words really meant, he was trying to be attracted to girls trying to make himself what he wasn’t . He just didn’t want to expect it .

He knew he couldn’t deny it forever and if he wanted to be happy and truly move on he would have to expect who he was at some point . 

It was their first tournament of their second year and like he predicted and worked so hard for aoba johsai was facing Shiratorizawa in the finals. That was great for him as he swore this time he would take the powerhouse down , more focused than ever he prepared to meet the rival team on the court and as they filed in that's when he saw who their new setter was. A shorter then himself blonde with dip dyed ends a slender but solid build and intense grey blue eyes. The announcer called his name “Eita Semi” , a 2nd year student like himself .Oikawa couldn’t take his eyes off him and for all the wrong reasons.   
If that wasn’t enough, Semi was actually an excellent setter , he liked the difference between him and their previous setter. Semi was independent and didn’t solely rely on their star player Ushiwaka , infact semi played as if he was trying to prove a point that Ushiwaka wasn’t their entire team. To Oikawa it was a point well made. Real setters do what’s best for everyone on the team and makes sure everyone is playing at their best , setters should be the control tower not the controlled .Semi was a real setter in Oikawa's eyes. Throw in the added fact Semi wasn’t easy to discourage and didn’t fall to mind games Oikawa had zero luck in reading Semi , in fact he kept Oikawa in a place he hated . Semi was unpredictable and though he took many , many risks they mostly paid off and just when Oikawa thought semi was going to do another risky set he turned around and did something actually logical. 

So when Aoba Johsai lost, Oikawa was absolutely devastated of course but at least he lost to Shiratorizawa this time and not just Ushijima Wakatoshi.  
He was eager to get out of there and get out of sight of that Eita Semi hating the weird feeling he got when he looked at him , but Semi apparently had other plans as he tailed Oikawa down and held his hand out to him.  
“ Hey that was a good game, I really had fun “  
Oikawa studied the blondes hand , his hands were smaller than his own and his fingers were slender. His nails had a shine to them as if they were polished with some clear coat and were cut and filed perfectly . Semi had pretty hands he thought, then he mentally smacked himself for such a thing. He hesitated but ultimately shook Semis hand with a small smile   
“ likewise you were really good out there “.

“ ahh thank you , you too .wicked serve man “  
Semi smiled with a laugh escaping his lips and Oikawa gulped because holy hell Semi had such a nice smile. Why did he have such a nice smile? “ I’ve been wanting to play against you since middle school actually.. you were awarded as the best setter in the prefecture after all ..I can say award well earned “ semi said blushing softly but then again that was probably just from the exhaustion of the game just played .  
“Oh wow..thank you that’s really flattering “ Oikawa wanted to grab him and kiss him senseless .   
That’s when he decided he had to get out of there now “ well gotta go by” he turned and quickly sped away trying to ignore Semi who still stood in place .   
He was sure he heard a “ wait” but he acted as he didn’t. 

The next few days were frustrating , Semi kept popping back into his mind and staying there as if he owned it .  
When he did kick Semi out he just found his way back in when he looked at the color purple or when he saw a volleyball, more specifically when he looked at his current girlfriend's hair. Blonde .   
“ Tooru!” She crossed her arms with an unamused look on her face .   
“Yeah?” Oh crap he forgot to pay attention to whatever it was she was saying , thanks to Semi.   
“ What’s your deal? Are you even paying attention or what?” She complained in her whiny voice that already was giving Oikawa a headache .   
“ sorry Yūki….i just got a lot on my mind today “  
She rolled her eyes letting out a huff “ more important than me?” This is what he hated about her; she was so quick to make everything about herself and make an issue out of nothing , she was so much kinder before they started dating . He actually liked her better as a friend. He sighed and nodded “ of course not “.  
“ then what is it? you’ve been weird lately “ she muttered a frown in her eyes that actually made him feel a bit bad “ I don’t even get why we’re together sometimes , I can’t take it “.Neither did he.   
“Yukiko , what do you want? “ he asked calmly.  
“‘I want you to be honest with me and tell me what’s so important you can barely pay attention to me”  
Ha, that was rich yeah okay .How does he tell her he was thinking about a blonde setter from shiratorizawa who by the way was a boy? How does he explain that?   
“ who is she?” She finally asked, waiting for an answer.  
“What?”  
“ the girl you’re thinking about ..are you cheating on me? Is that what's going on?”  
She drew some wild conclusions in her mind of hers that’s for sure . That was pretty far off from the truth but maybe he should just go with it and end this now since it very clearly wasn’t going to work out .  
“ her name is ...Ei-mi” nice save Tooru.  
Yukiko stared at him in disbelief, a look of hurt in her eyes and Oikawa immediately thought he was an asshole but it was for the best .She deserves someone who would actually listen to her , someone who actually liked girls . She stood up and sent a sharp slap to his face “ never talk to me again! “ she yelled before storming off. 

Moments later Iwaiuzmi and of course Ayaka who he considered an actual friend now slipped into the empty seats beside him. “Tori what happened?” She asked ,yes they had even become comfortable enough to even call each other by nicknames . She was Aya-Chan and he was Tori. Not that original but it was the best they could come up with .  
“ uhh me and Yukiko broke up “  
Iwaizumi huffed at that . “ yeah what else ? Why? She slapped you pretty hard ..heard it from our seats over there “   
Oikawa didn’t really want to explain but he knew Iwaiuzmi wasn’t the type to drop things he saw as important. “‘Well I made her upset ..I wasn’t paying enough attention to her and she accused me of cheating so I just agreed with it”.  
He got no response from the couple as they exchanged looks then focused back on the setter. “ did you?”.   
“ No, of course not, I just had other stuff on my mind ..not some girl “ Oikawa sighed crossing his arms on the table and resting his head . “‘I just got sick of always arguing so I figured it’s best to end things now we just weren’t compatible”  
Iwaizumi frowned, nodding his head “ no one ever is for you, you don’t try hard enough man“ .  
“ Ha-ji ! Stop it’s not his fault Yukiko is a ..b word since elementary school she’s always been bossy she acts nice and all but once you get to know her she’s very controlling and bossy and awful ! Tori you could do better anyways “  
Oikawa smiled. That's what he learned to really like and enjoy about Ayaka , she usually agreed with him that they had a lot of similarities and teamed up on   
Iwaizumi. “ Thanks Aya-Chan.. I think I’m going to take a long needed break from dating just focus on my volleyball and school “.  
“ I think that’s a great idea. Who says you need a relationship anyways? Overrated “ she said cheerfully .  
“ thanks babe” Iwaizumi pouted beside her making her roll her eyes and giggle .” Oh Ha-ji don’t be so sensitive “ she leaned over and kissed his cheek making him smile.

Before something like that would make Oikawa cringe and want to go in a corner and cry , it didn’t bug him anymore and actually he found it cute.   
Plus with a certain setter on his mind he didn’t really have time to be petty about anything. 

The bell rang signaling the end of the lunch period as students around them gathered up their things and got ready for class Oikawa found himself in no rush .  
“ shittykawa move your ass ! “.  
“ iwai-Chan why can’t you call me something nicer?”  
Iwaizumi shrugged “ there’s always lazy kawa “.  
The brunette rolled his eyes and nodded his head letting out a deep exaggerated sigh “ why are so cruel to me?”.  
“ get to class on time and maybe I’ll be nice at practice”  
Oikawa would take that deal any day and immediately shot up from his seat and gathered his books into his bag “ oh I can’t miss this one in a lifetime opportunity!”.  
“ no need for commentary “ Iwaiuzmi crossed his arms . Ayaka giggled “ I gotta go see you later boys !” She waved running to class blowing a kiss “ oh that's for Tori by the way !” She yelled as she got further .   
Just to spite his friend Oikawa pretended to catch the kiss and slip it into his pocket giving his friend a smug smirk .  
“ hey! Let it go dammit !” Iwaizumi demanded .   
“ it’s mines though Iwai-Chan don’t be jealous “  
Iwaiuzmi sighed and pushed the brunette “ get to class already before I punch you in the neck “ .  
“ cause you can’t reach my face ?”  
“You're pushing it shittykawa!”  
“ Fine, fine see you later “Oikawa waved walking in the direction of his class . 

Class and the rest of the day went along as usual ,well aside from all the stares he got from and hushed whispers he could hear. Yukiko must have spread the news already then. Oh well he probably deserved it , not like he really cared about popularity he just always had it but never seeked it. Apparently he only got more popular as news got around of his newly found freedom more girls left letters for him and approached him with flirty smiles.   
He wondered if Semi was popular with the girls at school , it wouldn’t have surprised him if he were .Semi was gorgeous. Well then again Ushijima did attend the same school so he more than likely got all the attention because everyone knew about Ushijima in Miyagi he must have been treasured .   
He then wondered about something else , did Semi have a girlfriend? If he did, was she anything like Yukiko? He hoped not she wasn’t an easy person to deal with , then again he just hoped he didn’t have a girlfriend in general.  
Not like he would do anything if he didn’t though, that’s stupid . Yeah now way.

He wasn’t going to think about Semi anyone , or his pretty face and smooth skin or his stupid messy hairstyle that worked oh so well on him and his intense gaze and plump lips. Nope no way he was done with that. He would just focus on taking them down , all of them and especially Ushiwaka .   
Semi was just another obstacle to get past nothing more. Just an obstacle , a pretty one but still just that.


	2. Chapter 2

Oikawa worked harder now and pushed past his limits , worked on perfecting his serve and cleaning his sets, getting them as accurate as he could . He found getting up and running earlier in the morning so he could add an extra 30 minutes to his running time and then soon 30 minutes became 40 minutes and then 40 became 50. Mrs.oikawa protested saying a growing boy needed more sleep and he was pushing his body too hard but Oikawa brushed it off telling her she was overreacting and he was fine, that some kids probably ran for much longer . He pushed himself and perfected himself all the way until spring preliminaries .  
Where he saw him again . That pretty obstacle who was just an obstacle. 

“ Hey ! I’m glad we’re playing against you guys again!  
Let the best team win and let’s have some fun “ semi had gone out of his way again to approach Oikawa before the game was called to start . A warm smile on and a challenge in his eyes .  
“sure” . That’s all Oikawa could say because if he said anything more he might be influenced to flirt and he was so not going to do that to the enemy. Gross.  
Semi opened his mouth to say something more but opted not to before turning on his heels and going back to his teammate, the one with the spiky red hair who waved his arms at Semi gesturing him over where he wrapped an arm around his setter squeezing him . Oikawa couldn’t make out what they were saying but he could see whatever it was ,made Semi smile and laugh. Oikawa couldn’t help the annoyed feeling he got from the sight wishing the redhead would just let go of Semi and go bug one of his other teammates .

As soon as the game started it seemed to have ended even faster and again Oikawa wasn’t able to bring a victory to his team , something about this loss hurt worse . With all the extra pushing he had done it still wasn’t enough . He wasn’t enough .  
He couldn’t look his teammates in the eyes or anyone hanging his head low. He needed to go home and cry .  
Semi approached him again slowly this time ,wary as if he was testing the safety of it . Like before he offered his hand a slight smile on and softly he spoke “ hey good game ..that was really fun “.  
Oikawa didn’t know if he wanted to slap his hand away or grab it and just hold it . Kiss it maybe . He didn’t even look at Semi before sighing a “ yeah”.  
Semi breathed in and made a noise “you were really good seriously your serves were a lot more powerful than last time made me nervous even “.  
“ thanks “.  
Semi frowned abit and gulped “ uh look I know you probably hate us but I just...you really are an amazing player it wasn’t an easy win by any means”  
Oikawa looked at and made a face , trying to get Semi to walk away.  
Oikawa knew he was coming off as rude but he really didn’t want to start a conversation with Semi and have this whatever it was get worse .  
“ uh I hope we can play again next year !”.  
Oikawa nodded with no words this time .  
Finally Semi sighed and frowned “ wow you really hate me huh?”  
Oikawa made a face “ excuse me? What?”  
“ it’s just you have so much to say to Ushjima and my other teammates but not me even during the game your constantly talking to them even if it’s just little petty remarks to piss them off I don’t even get that ..I just don’t know why “  
Well shit , he didn’t realize he made it that obvious or that Semi would notice or care . Semi was more aware then he gave him credit for then.  
What should he do ? Apologize?play it off ? Be rude ? Walk away? .  
“ I don’t know what you talking about ..I gotta go bye”.  
He turned away and walked away as fast as he could  
trying to put as much distance as he could between Semi once again.  
This time Semi didn’t call out to him though .

“ looks like your crush wants nothing to do with you semisemi” Tendou sang beside Semi .  
“ shut up Tendou ! Never said I had a crush on him”  
Semi barked pushing Tendou slightly.  
“ but it’s true isn’t it?”  
Semi scowled at his friend. He wasn't in a mood to deal with this , he was still trying to wrap his head around why Oikawa treated him so differently. What did he ever do to him ? He was only ever nice to Oikawa, admired him even, and yeah maybe he thought Oikawa was a little handsome and had nice eyes and hair but didn’t everyone think that about Tooru Oikawa?  
Okay maybe he had a bit of crush but beside that he just wanted to be on good terms with the brunette.  
“ doesn’t matter he hates me apparently” Semi bitterly spoke , Tendou frowned and nudged him “ come on there’s plenty of fish in the sea he’s not that handsome how about that Tom Holland ? “  
“ shut up Tendou”

Oikawa sighed again Semi kept running through his mind but this time with a sense of guilt .  
He replayed Semis words over and over again , remembered the look in his eyes he never wanted to make Semi feel like he was being singled out like he had a problem specifically with him. He knew he didn’t handle it well and that he should have apologized instead of running away like a coward .

This time Semi couldn’t be kicked out of his mind and it was really starting to get to him. That’s it he thought he was going to find a way to apologize, time to go to social media and search until he found Semi.  
He started with the easiest to find Shiratorizawa member and no it wasn’t Ushijima , it was that redhead Tendou. His Instagram was easy to find , searching for Semis was harder he looked through all of Tendous photos which was a lot most of them were pretty dumb. Finally he found a selfie he had taken with Semi. Tendou was holding up a peace sign and had a wide smile on next to him was Semi . He was in a yellow hoodie and had a softer smile on his hair, a mess and clipped together , it was painfully cute .  
Tapping to see if there were any tags he was glad to find that there was ! He quickly tapped on Semis username and was led to his account.  
It was a small account Semi only followed about 15 people all of which were teammates it seemed ,and was followed by 19 people. So semi wasn’t popular? Weird he certainly had the status and looks for it.  
Semi had fewer photos uploaded, one was a selfie of him and what Oikawa assumed to be his mother and grandma on Christmas Day . His grandma was holding a little orange kitten , reading the caption he was right it was Christmas and apparently the small kitten was his gift to his “ granny”. Oikawa smiled, Semi was thoughtful then and must love his family with that wide smile he had. Another photo was with his team , another one was with just the other 2nd years on his team . Tendou had a goofy expression on and his arms were thrown around the shorter Libero on their team  
Who had a cheeky smile and eyes closed . Next to him was Reon who was kneeling down with a kind looking smile next to them was Ushijima who looked stoic as usual. What annoyed Oikawa however was the fact he was holding Semi bridal style who looked overjoyed , whatever not his business. He didn’t read the caption for that one. The last photo was a photo of Semi holding a ukulele. His smile was smaller but still looked genuine and his hair was longer. The caption was a simple peace sign . Oikawa hated the fact it seemed effortless for Semi to get a good photo. He always looked good. 

Back to the initial point , he was supposed to apologize. Oikawa took in a deep breath holding it for as long as he could before letting it go . First he followed Semi hoping that wouldn’t weird out the blonde or make him upset . Then he went to direct messages and started typing several apologies then deleting them and starting a new one.  
He was definitely over thinking this apology .  
After some time Oikawa opted to just start off casually .

O: Hey!!

S: ….Hello?

O: do you remember me?

S: yeah ..why are you messaging me?

O: uhh well to be honest I wanted to apologize about last time ..you said I treated you differently and your right I do 

S: well thanks for that...can I ask why tho? Why do you treat me so differently? Did I do something?

O: no nothing at all I’m just stupid. Don’t worry it has less to do with you and everything to do with me 

S: what’s that supposed to mean?

O: don’t worry about it

S : easier said than done ya know but fine 

O: I promise you it’s not you so let’s just start over ?

S: okay yeah ...so we’re good?

O: yeah we are ! oh by the way you were really great in the last game too..I never said that but it’s what i thought your a great setter and overall player 

S: thank you that means a lot , your great too but I already told you that 😅 

O: Yeah but you can keep telling me that it’s ok 👌

S: 🙄  
Haha your the best no one even compares  
All setters tremble is your presence  
Is that what you wanted to hear?

O: yeah actually  
Go on!!  
Don’t forget to mention my devilish good looks!

S: What looks?

O: 😢 that’s rude 

S: oh well that’s a personal problem 

O: and here I thought you were supposed to be nice 

S: ok ok, you're the most handsome you make angels fall ,god’s even marble at your looks .

O: ooooh SO you think I’m handsome ?😏

S: bye 👋 

O: KIDDING HAHA  
I’m not that conceited.

S: Just moderately conceited 

O: yeah exactly 

S: I wonder what it’s like to be conceited 

O: pretty good 

S: lol😂 your a funny guy 

Semi was actually easier to talk to then most of his own teammates that didn’t start , which only gave him more of an interest in Semi.  
Of course that was bad news because no , he was not allowed to be interested In anyone right now specially someone from another school . Someone from Shiratorizawa, the school he’s been trying to take down for years.  
Curse Semi and his good looks and good personality he didn’t have to be so damn irresistible like that who did he think he was?  
The nerve .

He sighed putting his phone down all he was supposed to do was apologize and not start a whole conversation , that was dangerous territory . The only problem was he wanted to talk to Semi. He wanted to know about him, learn about his interests, what he likes and doesn’t like, what makes him happy, what makes him sad he wanted to know who Semi really was because so far he liked what he saw.  
Well who said they couldn’t just be friends ? Where was that rule ? He smiled to himself surely this would be okay . What could go wrong .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Semi is so pretty and underrated . that’s it that the note .


	3. Chapter 3

News flash a lot could go wrong ,in a short time span. As Oikawa countied messaging Semi they soon found themselves talking everyday and eventually somewhere along the way they switched to FaceTime calls chatting long into the night , Oikawa learned a lot about Semi like for example Semi wasn’t only a great volleyball player he was an excellent musician. Semi could play both guitar and piano but started off with a simple ukulele , semi also could sing. Like an angel. Semi didn’t like school , especially math and struggled with paying attention . Oikawa also learned some more personal things about Semi like the fact his parents were separated and his father ran off and started a whole new family leaving him and his mother alone and in a bad situation . Semi loved his mother and grandma and referred to himself as a mommas boy.  
Oikawa learned smaller but still important things like Semi was a dog person but always had cats because his grandma didn’t like dogs , his favorite color was maroon and he liked a lot of American and British bands, he was scared of dolls and loved roses even if that was “cliche and weird for a guy to like”.  
Semi only ate seafood as far as meats went because he got stomach pains from red meats , and he loved vanilla ice cream .He hated thunder but loved rain and actually thought river dale was a good show. 

Yeah Oikawa learned a lot and committed it all to memory , not because he liked Semi though they were just friends. As the end of the year drew closer and summer break was around the corner, semi would be going back home for the break and would have all the time in the world . With this newfound information Oikawa had mentioned hanging out during the break and Semi had seemed thrilled by the idea eagerly agreeing.

That’s how they ended up here with Semi underneath him laughing loudly, his smile bright, his cheeks covered in a pretty pink blush . Oikawa wanted to kiss him so badly , feel his lips on his ,taste them, devour them , and claim them. 

“ I told you , you wouldn’t be able to win against me,” Oikawa laughed ,as he was victorious in their wrestling match .  
“ N-no fair you can't tickle that’s cheating! “  
Oikawa nodded his head “ we never made that rule E-Chan don’t be a sore loser “ .  
Semi struggled under Oikawa's grip, refusing to give up so easily .Oikawa loved his determination but it was pretty much useless. He wasn't going to lose against someone smaller than him in both height and muscle .  
Sorry E-Chan.  
After some more struggling on Semis end he stopped resisting and laid there worn out and exhausted his breath heavy .” Y-you win” 

Oikawa triumphantly accepted his win and released his hold on the smaller blonde getting off of him, smirking and satisfied with himself.  
“ I bet you feel like a big shot now, you're an ass, “ Semi said in a mean glare. Oikawa knew it wasn’t serious though but played along .  
“ Are you sure you wanna talk to me like that? I do have the upper hand here “  
“You won’t do anything “ the pretty blonde sat up and laughed “ you're a softie “.  
“ am not “  
“ are too”  
“ I just wrested you to the ground “  
“ yeah but you couldn’t do it in a real fight “.

Oikawa crossed his arms “you haven’t seen me in a real fight .I’m not always so soft and nice ya know ”. Something lit up in the blonde's mind causing a sly smirk to form on his lips .  
“ what?”Oikawa questioned .  
“ nothing just good to know you're not always Mr perfect”.  
Oikawa looked away trying not to blush , any sort of compliment from the blonde made his chest tighten . He had to take a breath in before he looked back at his friend “ so what I’m hearing is you think I’m perfect?”  
Semi rolled his eyes “ of course that’s what you got form it … but ya know ..uh never mind I’m stupid “  
Oikawa raised a brow “ what?”  
“ nothing “  
“ it’s not nothing tell me “  
“ It’s weird I don’t want to be weird “  
“ I don’t care I won’t get weirded out“  
“ you sure?”  
“ yes”  
“ promise ?”  
“ Pinky promise “ he said, holding up his pinky with a smile , semi wrapped his own around Oikawas and let out a deep breath .  
“ I was gonna say ..if you weren’t perfect then no one is”.

Well shit, now he really wanted to kiss Semi actually kiss wasn’t a strong enough word to explain what he wanted , he wanted to pin semi down (again) hold him closely and stick his tongue down his throat take all he had to offer and demand no one even look at Semi nonetheless touch him.  
He wanted Semi all this himself and if that was selfish fuck it then he was selfish.  
“ Aww E -Chan ...you give me too much credit “ he went with instead .  
The rest of the day played out nicely and when Semi left for home Oikawa regretted letting him go , they did have all summer to hang out however and he swore right there and then before they went back to school he would tell Semi how he felt.  
First things first however before he confessed to Semi he needed to tell Iwaizumi his very best friend in the whole world the truth of why he could never keep a girlfriend. 

That very next day he asked Iwaiuzmi to hang out meeting up at the ace’s house , Oikawa wasn’t nervous because he trusted his friend not to hate him or degrade him for something he couldn’t control and had no choice in and he just knew Iwaiuzmi would expect him. 

The problem was just saying it because once it’s said it’s official and there’s no going back.  
Not that he didn’t want the change but change is always scary , but Semi made him feel more gushy and nervous and happier then any girl had once with just merely smiling . Even if semi didn’t feel the same way )which he honestly expected) at least he owned up to his feelings and didn't bottle them up like a coward.  
He wasn’t going to beat around the bush or walk on eggshells with Iwai. He would say it clear as day.  
“ iwai im gay “  
“ ...I know”  
Wait what ? What did he mean he knew?  
“ excuse me?”  
His friend shrugged “ or at least I figured , Ayaka actually was the one to mention it and after some time I saw it too”  
Oikawa was dumbfounded, wait so did everyone know? Whatever that didn’t really matter .  
“ and what do you think of it”.  
“ I’m just happy you finally felt comfortable to tell me ..ya know Oikawa you're my best friend like a brother nothing will ever change that I love you man ..no homo ..sorry is that offensive?”  
Oikawa had a bright dumb smile on his face nodding his head , no that was just perfect he didn’t want anything to change “ Nah I love you to no homo”  
The two friends hugged and laughed together .

“ So now that’s out...who is he then ?the guy you're all hung up on ?” Iwaiuzmi asked, resting his cheek on his palm and an amused look on his face as if he'd been waiting to ask this question.  
“ what makes you think there’s a guy ?”  
“ Well you smile like an idiot at your phone a lot, you act happier these days and ..I’m your best friend so I just know”. Oikawa couldn’t argue with that he knew when Iwaiuzmi was crushing on Ayaka before anyone else did . “ Fine your right I’ll tell you but ..promise not to get upset”

Iwaiuzmi was silent thinking over who it was his friend could possibly be interested in that would make him so mad.  
“ please don’t say my dad.. “.  
“ WHAT THE! - GOD NO EWW THE HELL IWAI?”  
“ well why would I be mad ? Oh god wait...is it Ushijima?”  
“ ...well your on the right track he goes to shiratorizawa and is on the team”  
“..... Tendou?”  
“God is that what you think of me? No”  
“... Reon?”  
“ No”  
“ their libero ? Yama something”  
“ no”  
“So the setter ?”  
“ Bingo!”  
Iwaiuzmi nodded his head “ oh”.  
“ what?”  
“ He's so out of your league, “ Iwaiuzmi laughed, watching Oikawa's face turn from a smile to a frown .  
“ Screw you that’s not even funny “.  
“ it's just I didn’t expect you to ever like any other setter specially shiratorizawas but hey that just means you're growing up. I'm proud this is real progress. What's his name again? “  
“ rude .. it’s Eita Semi but I call him E-chan”  
“ of course ..so does he know ?”  
“ he doesn’t but I want to tell him before school starts that’s why I wanted to tell you because i don’t really know how I’m going to do it..”

Iwaizumi crossed his arms and smiled nodding his head confidently  
“ ok I hear you! say no more I got ya don’t worry I’ll be your wingman “  
“ I feel Ayaka is a better choice but okay I’ll take it I guess “  
“ do you want help or not ? Then shut up !”

“ I knew it !” Ayaka cheered smiling with her hands clasped together “ I’m so happy for you Tori! It’s great !”  
Oikawa smiled at her “ thanks “.

It really was a good idea telling Ayaka , Iwaiuzmi said she would be supportive and give good advice and the way she took it so casually and smiled so excitedly really did help put Oikawa at ease. Telling her about Semi was easy to do as well .  
“ do you have a picture of him? I want to see what he looks like” Ayaka smiled “ I bet he’s cute”

“ He is ,hang on a second “ Oikawa reached for his phone going through his photo gallery scrolling through the section he made dedicated to Semi , that he kept very well hidden for obvious reasons.  
Any picture of Semi was a good one but he wanted to show her a picture that truly captured Semi’s breathtaking smile . Ah perfect ! He decided on one Semi took of himself on Oikawa's phone while he had fallen asleep one afternoon. the picture truly captured Semis warm and flawless smile and the softer side of his personality .  
“ here”

The small chocolate haired girl carefully took the phone to look at the picture immediately she smiled and showed Iwaiuzmi who only nodded in approval .  
“ wow Tori ..he’s so pretty I love his hair and he looks really nice !”  
She handed back the phone “ so how are you gonna tell him?”

“ what do you mean how? Just ..tell him” 

Ayaka blinked and gasped, nodding her head “ No! Come on Tori!” She crossed her arms and tapped her foot “ you need to make it special “

“ special how?”

“ That's for you to decide but you want to make the moment as special as you can , take him someone nice under the stars or to the beach even! wherever would be most romantic! The point is you actually like him and you don’t want to treat him like all those girls  
before him .. “

Well yeah of course, he didn’t see Semi like any of his ex’s .Semi meant much more and if he was going to do this he wanted to do it right. Ayaka was right. .  
“ He likes hiking .. what if I ask him to go on a nice hike with me? Then when we get to the top I’ll tell him ..I’ll even time it so we get there at sunset “

“ that’s so romantic!” Ayaka nearly squealed , Iwaiuzmi shrugged “ I don’t see why you can’t just tell him”  
That earned him a hard nudge . “ Haji!You could learn a thing or two , anyways Tori that’s a great idea ! I hope it works out !”

“ yeah ..me too”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was kinda short but so were the first two 😅sorry y’all that’s sorta my style otherwise I PROMISE you I’ll lose focus if I write for to long .


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aren’t my chapter titles creative? 😂

“ Why such a rush ?” Semi questioned from his place trailing behind Oikawa . “ it’s not going anywhere “.  
Oikawa didn’t show signs of stopping anytime soon not until they reached the top of the summit at sunset where Oikawa could properly confess his attractions to Semi, the hiking trail he choose wasn’t as hard as if were long but it was the safest option if they were making their way down at night. Last thing he wanted was for one of them (especially Semi) to lose footing and fall down sharp rocks and steep ledges.

“ You’re see, trust me !” was all the brunette offered making his way up luckily he had plenty of stamina and energy to burn , Semi did as well, maybe even more with Shiratorizawas vigorous warm up and practices. A hike wasn’t much for them ,but the paste was unusually fast compared to their normal incline. Semi liked stopping to look at scenery, smell the air , take pictures and as he called it “ finding my zen”. Whatever that meant . Today he wouldn’t have time for that unfortunately ,Oikawa would make it up to him another time.

“ okay then” semi laughed a bit going onwards with Oikawa , Semi was pretty cooperative which Oikawa would always enjoy and appreciate. Semi didn’t cause complications and was unproblematic for the most part never one to be a pain in the ass . 

Oikawa had hiked this trail a million times over so he knew they were drawing the finish line soon as each step made him more anxious. He couldn’t, wouldn’t back out now. Semi would know just exactly how he felt .

“ oh look a rabbit! “ Semi pointed out , Oikawa didn’t have time to look; he only nodded in acknowledgment.  
“ it’s so cute “ . Oikawa thought that was funny ,Semi was much cuter than any rabbit.  
“ I want to go see animals in the wild one day ..like in Australia or Africa that'll be so amazing ” .  
Oikawa would remember to commit that to memory just in case by any chance Semi returns and accepts his feelings then one day he’d take him to go see animals all over the world. Semi loved animals afterall.

“ what’s your favorite animal?” Semi asked suddenly ,Oikawa never thought of that. Unlike his companion he wasn’t as fond of animals, they were cool and all he just never had a big interest. “ hmm.. I guess lions are pretty cool I’ve always liked them..lion king was a good movie “

“ aww lions are so badass ..scar was my favorite “

“ what why?” Oikawa legitimately wondered .  
personally he liked Simba . “ Scar was an evil douche “

“ Well he had a plan and stuck to it not everyone can do that ...besides how do we know he didn’t have a rough childhood that made him that way? Hmm ?Maybe Mufusa was a dick we don’t know ? Besides his song was cool”

Semi sure had an interesting mind .  
“ Fair point ..so what’s your favorite animal E-chan ?” That was one thing Oikawa didn’t know about Semi. 

“ snow leopards “

“ snow leopards …” Oikawa smiled , that was a cute answer . It would be just like Semi to favorite one of the prettiest animals in the kingdom.  
“They’re really pretty “. Not as pretty as you though .

“ yeah right? I love their eyes ..it’s so devastating they are endangered “

“ yeah “ Oikawa was gonna say more but in near sight was their finish line , the sun would be setting soon. Here went nothing . He picked up the pace a bit trying to calm his nerves. Fuck this was a bad idea , was it to late to back out ? Yes sorta he went through all this trouble and swore to Semi it would be worth the rush.  
The turn of his stomach made it more obvious how nervous he felt as each step got them closer to the “perfect “ spot as he had called it

Taking small shallow inhales Oikawa started to go over his words , did he practice exactly what he would say the night before ? Yes . Did he suddenly have no idea what he was gonna say now ? Yes . Was he sure he would mess this up? Most likely.

“ Wow! the view is incredible here “ semi gasped snapping Oikawa out of this trance “ I can't believe I didn’t know about this place …” oh no, they were already there . Crap any minute now. 

He watched Semi who was watching the view, the trees stood tall and were scattered all around not leaving any area vacant , the ledge they were on had a perfect picture of the forest just below and made for an even better skyline view.  
Yet, to Oikawa ..Semi was the view and the breathing surroundings paled in comparison .

Perfect timing , the sun was on its way down lighting up the sky in an orange canvas with violet undertones. Truly it was a beautiful sunset and it was now the time to do this. Oikawa took one last breath in and exhaled.

“ Eita” he called softly . He never said Semis full name before , but now felt like an appropriate time to go ahead and try. “

Semi looked back at the soft sound of his name; the sunset highlighted his face as if it were made just to be his accessory. Oikawa was almost left breathless. Almost . 

“ Yeah?”

“ there’s something I need to tell you “

Semi blinked, taking in Oikawa’s expression, he didn’t recognize it so he knew it was serious to the brunette .  
“Okay, what is it ?” 

Oikawa stepped towards Semi slowly, taking his hands with his own, holding them delicately as if they would break if he held on too tight . That couldn’t be further from the truth he knew exactly what those hands were capable of and the damage they could do if their owner ever sought necessary . Nonetheless Oikawa would treat such perfect hands like precious jewels . Handle with care.

Semi allowed this gesture only tilting his head slightly , Oikawa was never one to hold anyone’s hands ( as far as he knew )what was this all about?  
He wanted to ask if Oikawa was alright but he didn’t want to interrupt whatever it was that seemed so important. He would hold his tongue .

“It’s funny “ Oikawa started off with.  
“ I’ve spent all day replying what I would say and now that we’re here you leave me utterly speechless..but I’ll try - “ there was no way he could remember what he had planned to say , so he’ll just speak from his heart as cheesy as that was. 

“ You know Eita, the first time I saw you I got this sense of panic because frankly you were stunning , I really couldn’t take my eyes off you .. I don’t just mean in appearance but in the way you played , in the way you moved and in the way you talked I couldn’t just not look at you...You once asked why I treated you so different and I couldn’t give an answer but I’m ready to tell you now and that’s because you made me question myself or rather you made me come to terms with myself “

Pause.

Semi wasn’t looking completely horrified , he couldn’t make out exactly what Semi was thinking but if he wasn’t pulling away yelling something in disgust that seemed like a good sign to continue.

“ then I got to know you and learned so many wonderful things about you like how hard you work on your music and how much you love being outdoors or how surprisingly gentle you are with kids and animals and how that new first year setter never listens to you and it drives you crazy .. It's like the more I learn the more I find myself thinking about you and wanting to be around you. By this point I know that it’s not just fascination anymore but admiration and since meeting you ..you have no idea how you’ve helped me...so I needed to tell you before summer was over that .. I like you and everyday It gets stronger .”

Semi was wide eyed , a crimson blush stretching cheek to cheek his words weren’t coming out and his mind was going over everything Oikawa just said making sure he heard correctly . “I-I” he struggled knowing he had to say something , anything before messing up this dream-like moment.  
For all this time only in his fantasies did Oikawa like him in the way he did , but here he was and it was reality . 

“ it’s okay ..” Oikawa softly smiled “ you don’t have to say anything and nothing has to change I never expected it too really ..I just needed to say it at least once “

“ Wait - I! “ semi choked on his words. It was overwhelming what he was feeling , a good type of overwhelming. “ I feel the same way ..I like you too Tooru! I’ve always liked you “ .

Oikawa chuckled , disbelief “y-you do?”

Semi nodded a yes while his hands gripped Oikawa's to test this wasn’t all a dream , that he was real and they were really here . “‘ I’ve liked you for a while ever since I saw you in middle school ..I never had the courage to go talk to you though … you were ..so above everyone else I didn’t know how “ 

Oikawa smiled at that , well this was perhaps the best moment in his life he gently let go of Semis hands in favor of wrapping his arms around him and bringing him flushed against his chest , squeezing too tightly but Semi didn’t seem to mind one bit wrapping his arms around as well squeezing just as tight 

“ .. so does this mean you're go out with me? ” Oikawa asked with his face hidden in Semi’s soft ashy hair , as his nerves still ran wild he prayed he wouldn’t wake up if this were a dream.!

Semi snorted at that , as if there was any chance he would say no? “ Yes...I’d be honored too”

Oikawa squeezed Semi tighter “ I’m so happy “ he whispered.

“ me too “

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay y’all form this point on I’m going to slow down the pace of the story .  
> Since I got to the part I really want to flesh out chapters will be or at least should be longer! 
> 
> Get ready for cute mushy couple stuff but also STRUGGLES because I think both Semi and Oikawa would be the type to have to many emotions and two emotional people are bound to clash regardless of how much they care for each other , Nam Sayin?
> 
> Also incase I haven’t really established it enough Semi is sub * ahem*


	5. Chapter 5

“ Where are you taking him on your first date?” 

Good question, Oikawa had no clue he didn’t think he’d get this far. “ I - have no idea “ .

“ hah lame he should dump you” Iwaiuzmi was clearly joking but the mere thought sent a cold shiver down Oikawa's back , the very prospect of Semi ending things before they even started was a shot to the heart.

“ IWAI I NEED HELP I JUST REALIZED I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT TO DO ON A DATE WITH SOMEONE I ACTUALLY LIKE I-“

“ Chill out it's not that serious”

“ IT IS TO ME!”

“ Okay that’s fair, what I meant is don’t over think this your get all caught up in that big dumb head of yours . Just do what you guys always do “  
Iwaizumi said so effortlessly, Oikawa hated that. Why was everything too easy for his best friend?

“ I can’t do that , before we never dated it’s all different now it needs to be an actual date otherwise what’s the point of me asking him out ? I have to do things right or else I can ruin it ”

“ And there you go over thinking things , there’s no rules to a date a date is whatever makes you both happy and spending time together ...I know this may come as a shocker but the main objective of a date is to be with the person you like not to follow someone else’s idea of what a date should be, be yourself and have fun and I’m sure that will be enough for him”

“ What if it’s not?”

“ Then you don’t want him if he can’t be satisfied with who you are already “

“ I don’t wanna mess things up though a relationship needs effort regardless . What if I do things wrong ? What if I ruin it? ” 

“ Shittykawa I wouldn’t worry about that , the fact that he even agreed to go on a date with you to begin with tells me he doesn’t have many standards anyways “

“ HEY! RUDE! E-Chan has plenty of standards”

“ Alright alright , look if he said he liked you too and if you two really have gotten close then he probably already has an idea of who you and he still wants to be with you… let that speak for itself and just have fun and if you need to do something to make it feel like a date then just hold his hand or compliment him more say his outfit looks nice or whatever “ 

Oikawa chuckled . “ Well here’s the thing ..Semi has really bad fashion sense..not that I care but it’s true”

“ Oh I’m sure it’s not that bad “

It was. Oikawa truly didn’t care because Semis choice in clothing is what made him happy so he would always be okay with that , but it still didn’t change the fact that his fashion sense was to say the least ,off.  
“ He wears those old hippie vests with the strings that hang off , like unironically and has an actual zebra printed sweater ” it was sorta cute on him , but Oikawa was also biased.

“ oh god” iwaizumi made a face of horror. “‘Burn it “

“Can’t it makes him happy besides people make fun of me for one outfit that I wore once so I never wanna do that to him “ *looking at camera*

“Well just say his hair look nice or tell him how pretty he is and that he’s like a perfect angel but better and all that stuff you go on about for hours to me” 

Oikawa blushed deeply “ That’s embarrassing I can't let him know how much of a simp I am this early “ 

“ Did you just call yourself a simp?”

“Yes , because I am “ Oikawa took in a deep breath Iwai was right he should just be himself and do what he knew Semi enjoyed even if it was simple , over complicating things could just ruin what was supposed to be a fun time.  
“ He likes aquariums “

“ An aquarium sounds romantic to me “

“ Then it’s settled. I'll take him on the best aquarium date anyone’s ever been on !”

“ Tendou shut up you're not helping at all ! Help me or get out !” Semi demanded throwing a hanger at his redhead friend .

“ So aggressive SemiSemi.. I wonder what your precious Oikawa would think “

“ He would think I’m right because you're a pain in the ass!” Semi snapped back quickly shooting a glare at Tendou.

“ I’m hurt “ 

“ Too bad now which one do I wear ? the date is tomorrow morning and I need to make sure I’m ready and look my best “ Semi said in a panicked tone holding up a red wool sweater with black cuffs and buttons and a black one with white stripes .  
Tendou made a face as if saying both were horrible options .  
“ don’t you think it’s too hot for sweaters?”

“ He said we will be inside most of the time and it’s cool where we’re going.. “

“Ice skating ?”

“ God I hope not I can’t ice skate for shit I’ll totally humiliate myself and he’ll see how uncoordinated I actually am “

“ Haha yeah you do suck at skating..of any kind “

“ Yeah yeah I know, look just help me pick which one !”

“The red is nice ..but uh “ Tendou sighed and stood walking to Semis closet who stepped out of the way for the redhead to look, foraging through all the offensive selections ,Tendou made noises of distaste .  
“Finally something decent “ Tendou yipped.  
Pulling off the hanger a plain white v-neck  
“ this and -“. 

Tendou walked over to Semis necklace section  
“ not the cross sorry semi but no , now where is it- there!”’ Tendou picked a thin gold necklace with a pretty topaz stone. A necklace he had gotten Semi for his birthday he had picked it specially for the blonde being it was his birth stone. “ Throw in your blue ripped jeans denim jacket and your black sneakers and you have a prefect outfit , he won’t be able to take his eyes off you “

Semi nodded he wasn’t going to argue ,Tendou usually and surprisingly had good advice when it came to clothes. “ Thanks Tendou”

“ Anytime semi semi! Now if he tries anything funny you tell me! and I want you home by 10 no later !”

Semi laughed “ pfft yeah okay mom”

“ If I’m your mommy that makes Ushijima your daddy”

“ Gross Tendou”

“‘

“ H-hey .. Tooru” Semi said shyly , brushing some hair being his ear. Now that they were going to be dating he should use Oikawa’s first name right? Right 

Oikawa didn’t know which one was more heart racing, the fact Semi willingly used his first name or the fact he was actually dressed good and holy hell now he knew why god gave him such a bad fashion sense. It wouldn’t be fair to everyone else on the planet.

“ E-Chan” he gulped , now wasn’t the time to be a nervous nelly. “ You look amazing “

Semi immediately blushed which only served to heighten his cuteness “ thank you! You too..but you always look amazing “

“I do don’t I?”  
Semi laughed which made Oikawa feel more relaxed , that’s right he should just be himself and everything will come naturally. 

“ so an aquarium?”

“Yeah I thought it’d be a nice date … uh is it okay? we can leave if you want “

Semi smiled and nodded taking Oikawa's hand “ no it’s perfect I love aquariums , let’s go in yeah?”

Oikawa smiled “Yeah”.

“ Wow…Seahorses are so cute!’Don't you think tooru?”  
Oh crap. He did it again ,called him by his name .The brunette swore it sounded better each time Semi said it . Oikawa nodded “ yeah pretty cute .. weird little things though “

“ That makes them interesting “ semi moved Oikawa along , lucky for them the aquarium wasn’t busy almost empty it seemed , of course it was who willing wanted to spend a beautiful summer day inside ? Apparently only them. 

“ Ahh Look! Clown fish!”

It was almost like watching a child , the way Semi got so excited to see some new creature it was amazing how dynamic he truly was. Oikawa laughed beside himself , it was frankly adorable .  
“ You're so cute “. 

Oops did he say that out loud ? 

Semi looked at Oikawa, his cheeks immediately growing red , he wasn’t used to being complimented on his looks, especially by someone he liked so much.  
He wasn’t complaining though .  
“ thank you “ he said with a smile looking away shyly. 

“ Sorry it just sorta slipped out “

Why was he apologizing? He didn’t know ,not like he said anything wrong . “ No! It’s fine I actually like it ..it ..makes me feel good “.  
Wow Semi hated himself for being so embarrassing .

“ oh? Then in that case your really super cute like way cuter than any seahorse or clown fish”

“ Now that’s just a bluff , Seahores are so cuter ” Semi laughed .

“ Well not to me, and I mean it “

“...” Semi smiled and held Oikawa's hand a bit tighter  
“ well , I think you're cuter too”

Oikawa was the flustered one now , compliments were so much better when they came from Semis.  
He looked at his eyes. They were so pretty , grey but with a blue tone such eyes ,they could straight up intimidate anyone but Oikawa didn’t want to look away. For a moment they stayed like that, eyes locked together , seemingly both wanting the same thing and when Semi moved in closer Oikawa did the same .  
He would have to lean down.Semi wasn’t as short as any of the girls he used to date ,but still he was short.

Just when he thought he would finally get what he had been dreaming about for the last fews months and be able to kiss Semi , the moment was interrupted when a loud group of what were probably middle schoolers came in. Speaking loud enough the two setters could hear their conversation. They quickly took a step away from each other , it wasn’t appropriate to do things like that in front of children . 

“ Shutup Rikki, that’s why no one likes you and your moms a hoe”

Ouch. Kids were so mean.  
Oikawa couldn’t help but chuckle at that , that kid sure had a mouth on him. Semi nodded his head in disapproval and Oikawa gestured him to the next room over. They only spoke again when they were out of sight. 

“ That kids a dick” Semi muttered.

“ Yeah but most kids are these days”

Semi raised a brow “these days? Don’t talk like we’re so much older than them “ he giggled pushing the brunette softly .

“ I’m just saying my nephew can be a little douche sometimes “

“ Takeru? No he seems so nice and well mannered I’m sure it’s just to you”

“ Jeez thanks “

“ I’m kidding, he seems to love you and look up to you a lot actually it’s sweet, I- oh look stingrays!” Well whatever Semi was saying wasn’t as important as the stingrays. Oikawa followed , feeling disappointed he missed or actually had his chance stolen from him by some bratty kids.

Well the day wasn’t over maybe he would get his chance again later .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck them kids.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y’all about to learn today Oikawa ain’t the only one with the hots for Semi👌

“ I had a fun time...thank you for asking me out “ Semi said at the end of the day with a soft smile gracing his cheeks. He really did have a fun day, Oikawa made everything fun.   
“ Thank you for saying yes “ it was funny that Semi was thanking him for that , anyone would want to date someone as perfect as semi . They’d have to be delusional not to. 

“so ?” Semi brushed some hair behind his ears looking away, a large blush spread across his cheeks. Oikawa found it amusing how shy Semi could be , it was cute when he let down his guard . 

“ something wrong E-Chan?”

“ I-do we ..so are? ...ugh” Semi sighed, turning around embarrassedly, arms crossed . 

“...What’s wrong ?

“ Is there going to be a second date?”  
Semi finally muttered out.

Ahh that was all?   
“If you want ...I want there to be a million more dates personally “  
That gave Semi the confidence to turn back around and smile, the entire mood lighting up ! “ really?”

“ yeah I had an amazing time I really like you “   
Oikawa never said that before and actually meant it.

“ I really like you too, “ Semi admitted as well. Oikawa smiled and took semis hands “ can I kiss you Eita?”   
He knew asking was lame and not very romantic, but he wanted to be sure it was okay . Consent was not only important but for Oikawa it was everything he didn’t want to do something Semi wasn’t ready for.  
Semi blushed but nodded anyways “yes “

Oikawa cuffed Semis cheeks cradling his face gently looking into his eyes , Semi had the prettiest grey eyes that had just a tint of blue to them. Slowly he brought their faces closer together; he had to lean down slightly to properly meet Semis lips. The blondes lips were soft and moist and tasted like the vanilla ice cream he just had a while ago , who knew kissing someone you liked would be so good? When Semi hooked his arms around Oikawas neck and tiptoed to reach him better Oikawa knew it was okay to kiss him again , and again until they were both left breathless. 

“ wow “ Semi breathed out, catching his breath in the process “ You're good at that “.

Oikawa laughed , though he had the practice he never kissed anyone and felt this good before. “ I’m glad you think so…”

“ can we do that again?“ 

Oh Oikawa planned for a lot more than just kissing , but all that was for later. He’d take it slow for now . With a smile he pulled Semi into another chaste and sweet kiss. 

“so then he asked for permission to kiss me and I said yes and ..ahh !it was so..ah!“  
Semi hid his face behind the pillow , meanwhile Tendou sat across from him an amused smile on his face . “The kiss was so ah?” He chuckled .

“ He’s such a good kisser Tendou.. he definitely kissed someone before” 

“ hate to break to you Semisemi but he’s probably kissed hundreds of girls before ..he has a reputation you know “

Right. Semi frowned at that comment; it was true Oikawa had a reputation for being out there, but he trusted Oikawa he wasn’t being played . No way.   
Still nonetheless it didn’t mean Semi was any less self conscious, Oikawa had a long lost of beautiful girls and cuter guys all waiting to get their chance. What was Semi compared to them? He didn’t bring much to the table, not even experience.

“ Semisemi … I’m sorry I didn’t mean to-“

“ no it’s fine you're right ..I trust Tooru ..I just ..”

“ what is it?”

“ It’s just .. He’s so experienced and good at all this and I’m not, I mean ..that was my first kiss afterall how do I know if it was any good? I can’t imagine it was I don’t want to make him bored “

Tendou blinked , legitimately surprised. “Semisemi..what the hell!” He gripped his friend's shoulders making him look him in the face .  
“ Listen to me ..you're a whole ass meal and a damn catch ..those other bitches don’t even hold a candle to you ! Oikawa is lucky ..some people can only dream about finding someone like you .. don’t worry about all that other stuff “

“ do you really think so?” Semi squeaked shyly . 

“ Yeah” it was the honest truth . “ I really do, your amazing Eita”.

Semi smiled and hugged the redhead “ You're a good friend, thank you Satori ” .

Tendou hated that word “ friend”, but if that’s all he could get then he’d be the bestest friend he could be to Semi ,even if it hurt it didn't matter . He never stood a chance against Oikawa Tooru anyways. Semi always had a weird attraction to the brunette, he remembered back in middle school when Semi would watch Oikawa play and go on and on about how Oikawa was the best setter and how he wished he could be half as good as he was one day . He remembered how set Semi became on getting to play against him and how hard he worked to be able to compete with Oikawa . He remembered Semis' shock when he got a scholarship form Shiratorizawa to play for them , he had expected Oikawa to be recruited because “ of course they want him, they're the best and take only the best “.  
So Semi had immediately written off his invitation as a backup because Oikawa must have denied them.   
Even if it was the truth ,Tendou hated how easy it was for Semi to say it , Semi was no one's fill in and was skilled enough alone. It wasn’t a surprise he got a scholarship ship, he deserved it and had earned it. Semi didn’t just simply get lucky or serve as a back plan to Oikawa .  
Even now Semi still put Oikawa on a pedestal , it just hurt more knowing it was a pedestal with more height. Oikawa wasn’t just simply Semis idol , he was his boyfriend, his partner and had all of Semis affections. 

Lucky bastard .

“ YOU KISSED HIM ? ON THE FIRST DATE?”

“ keep your voice down babe” Iwai gestured his girlfriend down to her seat .

“Sorry” she smiled and scratched her head “ so you kissed him? Was it magical?”

“ It was definitely something “ Oikawa answered honestly “ I got all nervous and felt my heart race ...it was amazing.. I’ve been imagining what it would be like to kiss him for awhile and I can say for sure the real thing was so much better “

“ aww Tori! That’s so sweet omg !“ Ayaka squealed , and beside her Iwaizumi rolled his eyes . “ you just took what I said about Ayaka the first time “

“ No you said kissing her in person was better then in your dreams don’t try and take credit for my stuff ”

“You said that ?” Ayaka asked her boyfriend with surprise blushing madly. 

“ I -did “ 

“ ahh babe I felt the same way “ She wrapped her small arms around him, hugging with surprising strength. 

“anyways Romeo and Juliet I was saying , it was the best kiss I’ve ever had in my life .. I hope he felt the same way”

“ If he didn’t vomit afterwards that’s a good sign “  
Iwaiuzmi laughed too loudly at his own joke. 

“Don’t be mean Haji! So ..when are we gonna meet him ? I’m dying to get his skin routine !”

“‘Hmm idk probably soon .he did say he wanted to meet my friends”

“ Oh why don’t you bring him to Makki’s party next week? “  
“Ahh good idea Haji!”

“ well “ Oikawa considered this he really did but a few problems came to mind , one Semi was surprisingly innocent Makkis party was not for the innocent . Drinks were passed and sometimes drugs, people hooked up and there was always a fight and cops always had to come by. He didn’t want to get Semi into a situation he wasn’t equipped for . Last time he asked Semi’s idea of a party was a family get together like his little cousin's birthday where the family all played music together and danced together .   
Second issue , more than half of his exes would be there most of which had bad attitudes and would not hesitate to say something to Semi. Certain names stuck out like Misa and Hanako who’ve gone as far as to pour drinks on whoever Oikawa was currently dating and make their night horrible. Not that semi couldn’t handle some simple minded mean girls but these girls had their own groups and social networking and could really ruin someone’s name in a day. Hell Misa even got one girl to move schools after getting rumors going around that she sucked dicked for money. He didn’t know if she could ruin Semis reputation at Shiratorizawa but he didn’t want to risk it.  
And lastly , Where’s there's drinks there’s drinkers and he didn’t want some drunk idiot to try and pick up on Semi or do something to hurt him . Semi was good looking , very good looking, his beauty wasn’t some secret and everyone would be able to see he saw it ,others would too. There wasn’t a doubt in his mind some asshole would try to make a move and depending how much they push they may or may night be leaving in an ambulance, he wouldn’t have patience with that .Semi was his.   
“ I don’t know about that ..he’s sorta innocent “ 

“ Well Makki said he wanted to keep it small this time and either way you should still ask him you can’t keep  
him from those things he’s old enough to make decisions and besides it can backfire … “  
Iwaizumi stated.

“ backfire?”

“ Yeah like he could start to think something like why does my boyfriend go to parties without me ? He must be ashamed of me or hiding something maybe he’s not even at a party but seeing someone else “ 

“ Haji is right .. it can make him feel like your  
embarrassed to be seen with him , or that your keeping secrets “

Oh well that made sense, he didn’t want to do that to Semi. He could never be embarrassed to be seen with him , he would always be proud .  
“I’ll ask him then ..but if someone tries anything they are getting decked i don’t care “

“Hey alright with me! right behind you man “

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry Tendou , Anyways what’s gonna happen at that party ? 😎


	7. Chapter 7

A party? I’ve never been to a highschool party before“ Semi said, taking a sip of his smoothie. They were at Oikawa's house, his parents out for work like usual. The two setters had the home all to themselves, innocently they decided to make smoothies. Oikawa had put off asking Semi if he wanted to go to the party, he truly didn’t want Semi there, not out of shame or not wanting to spend time with Semi but rather he didn’t want to taint his innocence. Not more than he had too.  
“ Yeah one of my friends , Makki, he's on the team is having a party this weekend and Iwai and Ayaka want to meet you there … you don’t have to go though ok?”

“... Why wouldn’t I want to go? I’d love to meet them. He's your best friend after all ” Semi said with a smile. It was true Semi did want to meet the other couple , he wanted to meet everyone important to Oikawa even if he wasn’t good with meeting new people and social interactions. He wanted to be a good boyfriend to Oikawa. Besides he needed to learn to be comfortable in a crowd , a party was a perfect practice.

“ Are ..you sure? I can always arrange something else” Oikawa was hoping Semi would turn down the offer , he didn’t even want to go himself he much rather have spent the night wrapped up in some blankets huddled up together with Semi watching Netflix and all those music videos Semi likes . “ Don’t force yourself “

“..do you not want me to go?” Semi asked softly , shyly even. Oikawa nodded and took Semis hands “ it’s not like that..it’s just these party’s aren’t exactly… law bidding there’s drinks and other stuff going on there as well…I don’t want to make you feel uncomfortable “

“Well I’m not a kid it’s fine ..let’s go”

“..you don’t understand..if it gets bad cops can come. It's happened before and there’s always a fight and it’s just really not a good place for someone like you ”

Oh someone like him? What was that supposed to mean? Semi frowned “ what do you mean Tooru?”

“ your innocent “ 

“ what the...No I’m not ! “

“ Eita ...I didn’t mean it as an insult “

“ well either way I’m not innocent ..let’s go it’ll be fine if the cops come im a fast runner I’m not worried ..it sounds like fun even “

Oikawa sighed , Semi seemed to have made up his mind. Oh well all he could do now was just make sure nothing goes wrong , it should be fine. “Okay ..let’s go then I’ll pick you up and we’re head there together “

Semi smiled “ okay...uh..can I ask you something though?”

“ Of course “

“ what do I wear?”

Oikawa chuckled “ just wear whatever makes you happy that’s when you look the best ..”

“ no but really I don’t want to stand out Tendou said my style is lame” 

“Tendou don’t know shit , be yourself.. be the E-Chan I like so much “ 

“‘Ok..” Semi’s heart felt warm from that ,making him smile softly . He was definitely nervous , he never been to a party like this but if ever wanted to get somewhere with his music he’d have to get used to all types of events and people ,this was merely practice.  
It wouldn’t be that bad.  
Plus , he’s seen the movies and knows vaguely what goes down at parties he wasn’t that naive.   
He didn’t want Oikawa to go alone either, he trusted him but there was still the lingering thought that Oikawa was popular and had many admirers he didn’t want to lose his interest with being boring .   
He was so going.. 

“ Hey E-Chan let's take a nap”

“ A nap?we’re not kids “

“ yeah so? Everyone should take naps I want to nap with you come on” 

Semi rolled his eyes and let Oikawa take his hand as he was led to the living room “ Your right, I guess …”  
Oikawa pulled Semi down with him as he took a seat wrapping his arms around him tightly pulling him close to his chest. “ this is nice”

“ was that just an excuse to cuddle?” Semi giggled .

“ yeah …pretty much “ Oikawa admitted. Semi laughed again and adjusted himself to rest on Oikawa's shoulder halfway sitting in his lap melting into Oikawa's warmth. It felt amazing being close like this ,and oddly comforting he felt safe in the brunettes arms.  
Oikawa made everything seem so easy and natural. All the things he was nervous of ,Oikawa helped him through.   
“ You know I may actually fall asleep like this “  
Semi murmured, making himself comfortable.

“ You can, it's okay ..” Oikawa gently ran his fingers through Semis soft silky blonde locks , he loved how soft and fluffy his hair was and how smooth it felt on his fingers . He loved the strawberry smell from Semis shampoo and loved being able to be close like this. 

“ That feels nice “ semi closed his eyes and reached into Oikawa's touch sighing happily he was content like this , he could definitely fall asleep.

Soon enough he did just that slipping away, breath steady listening to the soft radio music playing in the background. Oikawa’s gentle yet firm hold serving as a perfect bed , he dozed off . The brunette smiled still running his fingers through Semis hair, he could stay like this for a while . However long Semi needed he would stay like this for his sake.

That’s when Oikawa started to realize how strong his own feelings really were “ Fuck …” he whispered under his breath to be sure Semi was asleep “ you really got me falling for you ya know” .It was an amazing yet absolutely terrifying feeling.

“ You ..don’t party though ” Tendou questioned in legitimate surprise . As long as he knew Semi he had never ,not once been the party type.  
Oikawa must have been influencing him .

“Well not yet… there’s a first for everything “   
Semi was filing his nails nonchalantly “ I’m sure it’s gonna be fun “

“ You want to go?” 

“ Yeah, his friends will be there. I really wanna meet them since they mean a lot to him… I hope they like me “

Someone would have to be crazy not to like Semi , Tendou noted mentally .  
“ Are you sure you wanna go?” 

“ yes ? Why wouldn’t I ? I can’t be a turtle my whole life besides I trust him “

“ Turtles are cute though “

“ and boring “

Tendou snickered bitterly . He loved Semi the way he was; he didn’t need to change . “ You're not doing this just because he asked, right ?”

Semi rolled his eyes “ and if I was ? I don’t think there’s anything wrong with doing something for your boyfriend...Tooru does a lot for me even even if he doesn’t personally enjoy it”

Ugh, he was “Tooru” to Semi now, not just Oikawa. Tendou reminded himself to be a good friend and dropped the thought . “ if you say so just don’t do anything you really don’t like okay? Is it gonna be a party with alcohol ?”

“ yeah”

“ Oh just be careful then.. don’t drink too much if you decide to..if you need anything call me”

“ Don't worry it‘s gonna be fine “  
Semi reassured sitting up and stretching. “ I should start getting ready”

“ Dress decent yeah?” Tendou snickered making Semi roll his eyes. Semi stood to his feet and walked over to his closet “ What do kids our age wear to parties anyways ?”

Not like Tendou really had a clue, he didn’t get invited to parties. “ don’t know I’m not in the cool kids club haven’t gone to one ”

“Yeah makes two of us .. maybe just a black long sleeve and jeans … play it safe yeah?”

“ Wow that’s actually a good choice I’m impressed “

“ Jeez thanks Tendou”  
Semi pulled off said long sleeve form a hanger “ I’m sorta nervous to be honest it’s all going to be Aoba Johsai students for the most part I barely even know anyone from our school ..”

“ your be fine Semisemi , your a likeable person worse comes worse you can always shred on your guitar and woo everyone “

“ Ah well tooru said it’s not a good idea to bring anything too valuable … his friend had his new phone stolen last time …”

“ yikes..you sure about this?”

Semi nodded “ yeah”.

Tendou sighed and sat up “ you should wear your jacket “

“ the one you always make fun off?”

“ Yeah just in case you get cold and ..well it does suit you so long as you're not wearing that one good awful undershirt your okay”

“ you sure ? I don’t wanna make a bad impression “

“Yeah I’m sure “

“ okay… good cause I do like that jacket a lot “

“ then that’s all that matters”

Hours later Semi nervously fiddled with his hands , Oikawa would be here soon and then off to that party.   
He checked his outfit several times . At first he thought he looked good , then good turned into just nice . Nice  
turned to okay and now he thought he looked absolutely horrible and what the hell was he thinking ? He ditched the jacket , but still he hated how he looked ; he changed into a new shirt . Still hated it , new jeans? No . Yeah sure ,Oikawa said to be himself and dress however makes him happy, only problem was nothing was making him happy.   
Why did he suddenly get ugly right before Oikawa was supposed to be here? There was a knock at the door and Semi dreaded it , he pulled on a red long hoodie deciding he can always just hide his face if he gets too self conscious. “ Coming !” He yelled running over to the door. He took in a deep breath before opening .

Of course Oikawa had to look good , he always looked good but he looked exceptionally good now.   
In a blue button up that had the first few buttons open and a nice black coat on top his hair was styled nicely and his contacts lenses were in . He was so handsome.   
“ Hey E-Chan ready?”

No. Of course not , he looked like a hobo. Immediately his self esteem dropped even further , here he was in this stupid oversized hoodie and ugly jeans .   
“ uhh let me change real quick”

“ oh okay you look fine how you are -“

“ be right back!” Semi hated to interrupt him but he needed time to scrap together something better.  
Closing the door and running back to his room. After several minutes of destroying his previously cleaned room all to find an outfit he settled on a loose purple flannel and black jeans , that should be okay right? He took a look at his face in the mirror well at least he had clear skin but he hated what he saw for the most part . His eyes had bags under them, his hair looked dirty even though it was definitely clean, his eyebrows were too thick and made him look like an ass. He stole some of his mom's foundation to try and cover the bags under his eye and brushed through his hair again . Sighing, he figured that’s the best he would get and rushed back to Oikawa.   
“‘Ready”

Oikawa was leaning by the door frame , reading something on his phone . “ ah okay… “ he looked at Semi tilting his head .  
Semi gulped under Oikawa's gaze , did he not make any improvements?  
Oikawa brought his hand to Semis cheeks brushing his thumb under his eyes “ did you put on makeup?”.

Well that was embarrassing. He saw right away.  
“ ...uh yeah….I did”

“ Why?” Oikawa chuckled softly 

“I - I needed it” 

“No, no you don’t” Oikawa pulled Semi outside and kissed his forehead softly . “ If you want to wear makeup because you like it that’s fine ..but don’t think you need it okay?”

“ o-okay” Semi smiled and took in a deep breath . Why was he so nervous today? Oikawa's opinion was the only one that really mattered.

“ You still want to go? We can always do something else “ Oikawa would much rather be doing something else , anything. He knew for a fact his ex’s would be there tonight , “ keeping it small “ haha he should have known better.

“ No I’m sure ..let’s go “

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One time my brother had a party because my parents went on vacation on a fucking cruise without us so he basically said “ fuck that I’m having a party “. He invited like his whole  
> grade and their grandma and told me to stay in my room all night and he'd take my to my friend house the next day so I was like “ ok” but of course I didn’t listen to that and snuck downstairs anyways and I’ll never forget how I saw two girls taking body shots off each other on my dining room table and some guy passed out on the dog bed ...... I was 8 ,8! 
> 
> Anyways onto something that matters , I know I said I’d make my chapters longer but I lied apparently cause a bitch stupid and can’t do that ?😂😅😅
> 
> Party next chapter tho, let’s see what happens 👀


	8. Chapter 8

“ you okay?” Oikawa asked concernedly , Semi was making a strange look on his face. He was so obvious it hurt , he was nervous. 

“ uh yeah fine “ Semi answered quickly. Taking in a deep breath he could already hear the music blasting and from the looks of it , this party was pretty big . Just like in all those movies where nothing ended good for anyone. 

“ We don’t have to go in” 

Semi swore if he heard that suggestion one more time he was going to punch something . Did Oikawa really think he couldn’t handle this or something?  
“ I already came all the way here. Why would I want to flake out now ? You worry to much “

Oikawa sighed ,Semi was so stubborn sometimes it frustrated him. “ fine “ He gripped Semis hand and walked faster approaching Makkis house . A few kids were already outside in the front drinking and chatting , the two setters got stares of course but Oikawa didn’t seemed bothered .” Ignore them they’re friends with my ex “

“Oh” semi felt uncomfortable with the looks he was getting , it made sense now . “ Is she here?”

“ A few of them are it's a party after all” 

Right. Of course , Semi knew Oikawa had been in several relationships before ...everyone knew that he was a heartthrob afterall , but exactly how many of said ex’s would he see tonight? What would they say about Oikawa showing up with someone like him? A guy. 

Semi let go of Oikawa's hand, making the brunette stop to look at him, seeming almost hurt by that “ what’s wrong ?”

“ I uh just don’t want to attract negative attention to you in front of your school ”

“ … so you can’t hold my hand?”

“Not everyone is accepting of ..people like ..us “

“ do you mean gay?”

“ well...yeah…”

“ oh…” Oikawa hadn’t really thought much of it since getting with Semi . It's nothing he didn’t already know but still , he didn’t care about what some people might say or think about them, those people were just intolerant . Yet if Semi wasn’t comfortable with showing affection in public he would have to respect his wishes “ did you ..do want to keep us on the low? “

“ ...no Tooru it’s not like that... I don’t want to hide it... I just...I don’t know, aren't you worried about what everyone will say?” 

“No , I’m not ...I don’t care what anyone has to say I’m finally in a relationship that makes me happy...this feels right to me ...if they talk about me so be it … “ besides people will always talk about Tooru Oikawa , good or bad. 

“ I-“ well Semi was left speechless . So Oikawa truly didn’t want to hide their relationship?   
“You're sure?”

“ yeah ..listen ..if you're not ...comfortable I won’t force you to hold my hand I understand you might not be ready to be public like that and that’s totally okay...I   
just need you to know that I’m not ashamed or embarrassed of you ok?”

Semi nodded “ ok “ . If Oikawa was okay with this then he was too, Semi reached back to take Oikawa's hand but was interrupted when another guy , about Oikawa's height wrapped an arm around the brunette laughing loudly . Oikawa seemed to know him and laughed along . 

“ Hey Oiks, I didn’t know you were coming where you’ve been man? Yukiko been looking for you said you won’t answer her calls been bugging the whole team “

Oikawa rolled his eyes “ We broke up awhile ago I don’t want to talk to her “

“Damm , you should talk to her anyway she’s been upset... says she just wants to talk and misses you or whatever just give her closure so she can move on”

“ I guess but I don’t really want anything to do with her”

“ You really won’t get back with her ? She was hot as fuck..oh !sorry it’s that okay to say about your ex ?”

“ I don’t care man, she's not my type, go for her if you want too …I have no intention in getting back together with her ” Oikawa looked at Semi as if debating he should introduce him. “ actually Rei … I'm not interested in any girls...I’m gay “

“‘Oh”’there was brief silence as the guy called Rei looked at Oikawa and then Semi before putting together the puzzle. “ oh wait so this guy ..is your date?”

Oikawa smirked and eyed his date “ Well let me ask to be sure.. E-Chan ..are you my date ? “

Semi blinked before nodding with a small laugh .” Yeah ..I’m his ..boyfriend actually “ . That put a smile on Oikawa's face as he looked back at his teammate “ Rei this is my boyfriend Eita Semi you should recognize him “

” right .. your ...the setter for shiratorizawa, yeah?”

“I am” semi smiled and held his hand out “it’s nice to meet you “

“ yeah you too“ he shook Semis hand and gave his captain a grin “ and you said I wasn’t allowed to flirt with their cheerleaders but you can date their setter ?”  
He joked.

“‘Oh uh yeah ...that rule changed flirt away… but no dating Ushijima that’s where we cross the line”

“ fuck that I’ll date who I want “ he patted Oikawas shoulder “ I’m gonna head out for more drinks see ya later nice meeting you Semi”   
Semi waved softly , that went well.   
“ So no dating Ushijima huh?” He laughed softly rolling his eyes “ he’s not that bad”

“ he is your just blinded by his biceps… also don’t look at his biceps anymore ! “ Oikawa said with a fake frown .

“ W-what ? I’m not- gross Tooru! he’s my friend I’m not looking at him like that “

“ you better not or else he’ll catch my fade”

Semi snickered at that “ Yeah okay “

“ What? I can take him”

“ He wakes early just to run laps around the school before morning practice “

“ that’s not impressive “

“ he can bench press everyone on the team done it before “

“ ...you let him bench press you?”

Semi let out a sigh “ Oh my god stop being jealous clearly he’s not my type”

“ What is your type then? And don’t say me because that’s just cheesy “

“ I like tall cocky yet sensitive brunettes with dreamy eyes ..is that what you want to hear? “

“ Yeah actually ...so I presume you liked Zac effron as a kid?”

“ Oh loved him he was so dreamy … he had the prettiest eyes and good hair .. killer smile.. still have his poster in my room and- “

“-okay you can stop I get it , Zac efforn is perfect whatever “

“ no he’s not ..” semi finally took Oikawa's hand holding it softly “ he’s not you after all ”  
“Oh…” Oikawa flustered up.

Semi loved these moments when he got the upper hand and rendered Oikawa a blushing dork. A surge of sudden confidence came over him before reaching up to kiss his cheek making Oikawa blush more. Semi giggled   
“ Where’s Iwai-Chan and his girlfriend ? I’m here to meet them most of all yeah?”

“ W-what? Oh yeah right sorry “ Oikawa took Semi inside “ they’re here already probably in the back making out “

“ Oh I don’t want to interrupt anything”

“ Nah it’s fine don’t worry about it they make out all the time anyways “

The inside of the house was crowded and the music was loud .Everyone was either dancing or chugging down a drink or sucking someone’s lips , that itself didn’t bug Semi no it was the glares he was receiving from groups of teens huddled in their corner whispering to one another. He ignored it though .  
Finally reaching the back door , there weren't as many people outside and the few who were just calmly chatted amongst themselves and slowly drank. This was more his speed. 

“iwai-Chan! Aya-Chan there you are! -eww get a room!”

The couple pulled away from their battle of lips , both looking up at Oikawa . They smiled and waved

“ Anyways here’s my hot setter boyfriend you wanted to meet .. E-Chan say hi”   
“ Tooru!” Semi got embarrassed but waved anyways   
“ uh hey guys ..sorry about him”

“ Oh don’t worry I’m used to it “ Iwaiuzmi was the first to greet standing up and smiling “ I know we technically met before but nice to meet you anyways ? Wow you're shorter than I remembered..”

“ he’s drunk, ignore him” Ayaka stood up after him with her cheerful smile “ I might be too though .. anyways I’m happy to meet you Tori talks so much about you”

“Yeah he’s a simp” Iwaiuzmi laughed .

“ oh?” Semi looked at Oikawa “ I hope it’s good things then “

“ Yeah he’s always going on about how amazing you are and how nice your voice is and that you're so pretty and he likes kissing you and all that stuff “ 

“ Iwai stop! the hell! “ the brunette groaned .

“ it’s true “ Iwaizumi finished his drink while Ayaka laughed . 

“ like you were any different, you know how long I had to listen to him go on and on about Ayaka? I can’t even tell you how many times he wrote a letter then trashed it and wrote another one until he got the courage to give on to her “

“ Hey! That was confidential “

“ yeah well so was mine “

“ Hey Semi I hope you know your boyfriend is trash “

“ hey Ayaka I hope you know your boyfriend is a gorilla”

“ I rather be a gorilla than trash”

“ I'm not - E-chan am I trash?” 

Semi shrugged “ ehh sorta but your good trash so don’t worry “Oikawa frowned and Iwaiuzmi laughed .

“ Haji you are a gorilla I’ve seen you lose your temper on the simplest of things .. The other day he got mad at the wind because it kept blowing in opposite directions and he couldn’t fly his kite ..he was cursing at the wind literally” Ayaka crossed her arms smugly. 

“ well it should make up its damm mind which way it wants to blow “ 

“ God Iwai-chan the fact your older then me and went to fly a kite speaks volumes “

“ that shit is fun okay? Aya babe wasn’t it fun?”

“ watching you scream at the air for 30 minutes? No”

“ okay it was like 20 minutes don’t be extra ..anyways bathroom I’ll be back “

“ Hey Semi tell me ..how do you get your skin so clear?” Ayaka asked gesturing the two to take the seats by her 

“ oh… well I usually just wash with water and soap“

“ .. and that's it?” 

“ ..yeah?”

Ayaka sighed and crossed her arms “ of course you're born with perfect skin I should have known I’ll be cursed forever “

Semi tilted his head ,looking at the girl . Ayaka looked fine to him, what did she even mean by cursed ?   
“ Oh but you look really pretty I don’t see anything wrong worth fixing ..”. Ayaka was very pretty; he didn’t have to be straight to determine that. 

“Aww you're so sweet … thank you ! You're really pretty too oh you don’t mind being called pretty do you? “ she asked with a small hiccup to which she apologized for. 

“ no not all it’s fine… Tooru calls me pretty all the time anyways “

“ Well you are, he should be telling you !” She reached over to brush her fingers against Semis hair , Semi not minding leaned in to her gentle touch.   
“So soft... is the blonde your natural hair color or did you dye it ? And sorry if that’s a stupid question”

“Yeah it’s natural ...I’ve been asked that before so it’s fine really ... I know my brows are a lot darker so it looks fake but that’s just sorta how I was born “

“ I like it “ Oikawa added 

“ Yeah me too, really you're so pretty way too pretty for Oikawa..... no offense Tori “ 

“ non-taken.. I mean it’s true “. Truthfully, Semi was too good for him .

“ So are you guys excited to go back to school soon? I’m not “ the girl sighed taking a long drink of her beverage .

“ sorta but I’m sad I won’t be able to see E-Chan as much but we'll make it work… can’t wait for volleyball that’s for sure “ Oikawa looked at a semi waiting for his own response.

“ I’m not looking forward to going back to the dorms and I’ll miss my mom and granny … and of course Tooru ...but yeah I’m really excited to play with my team again “

“ Oh that’s right you play for that one school that always wins ? Shriazawa - something like that I’m sorry I’m definitely tipsy “

“Shiratorizawa..and yeah I do “

“ They won’t win next year, “ Oikawa said confidently .

Semi laughed glancing over at Oikawa   
“ oh ..yes we will”

“ will not “

Ayaka frowned looking at the pair “ aww isn’t that sad though ?you're gonna have to play each other and only one can win ..”

Oikawa and semi exchanged glances , that fact never bugged them. They never even really considered it   
“ I mean I guess but that’s how we meant anyways so it’s fine ..whatever happens is outside of our relationship “semi explained “ right?” 

“ yeah ..like when I win and whoop your ass it has nothing to do with my feelings for you .. ok babe?”  
Oikawa wrapped an arm around Semi making him laugh as he pulled him close . 

The blonde leaned against Oikawa smiling “ Yeah ok whatever... you can cry on my shoulder when we win “ 

“ aww you two are so cute together ! “ Ayaka said with a large smile , with how normally she treated them Semi felt good. Even if not everyone would expect them there were people who would ,soon Semi hoped he could introduce Oikawa to his friends . Even if they already knew Oikawa he wanted to announce it in some way . After all, his friends should know about something so important, right ? 

Soon after a few minutes Iwaiuzmi came back to the three , a grossed look on his face.  
“ Man there’s vomit all over the bathroom I slipped in it   
Who’s the asshole who didn’t clean it?” The ace huffed taking his seat next to his girlfriend who pinched her nose “ eww !” Ayaka scooted away from her boyfriend who rolled his eyes .  
“ I’ve held your hair back countless times while you puked your brains out and then cleaned you up… so suck it up buttercup “

“Don’t out me like that in front of the them! “ she whined embarrassedly , they weren’t supposed to know about that.

“ What ? It’s not not like Oikawa didn’t know he helped get you home last time since you wanted to throw a fit and fight me ...you throw up on his jacket “

“ ugh don’t remind me I never should have played beer pong with Makki…” she covered her face from sheer embarrassment “ I still owe you a jacket don’t I?”

“nah it’s fine I took it from Iwai anyways “

“ Goddammit I knew it was mine you little shit ! And you swore it was yours and that you just happened to buy the same jacket awhile mines went missing “

“It’s what you get for trying to hook up in my bed !” Oikawa looked at semi “ yeah true story ...they came over one day to hang out ... I went out to go get snacks and when I came back guess who I found making out and shirtless? Romeo and Juliet over here “ 

“ HE !” Ayaka pointed at the ace “ STARTED IT! I said it was a bad idea!”  
“ whatever no one asked you to come in “ Iwaiuzmi crossed his arms .

“ It’s my room !” 

“ Okay well nothing happened … look to make it fair you can hook up in my room and I’ll walk in asking if you want a tuna sandwich “

Semi blushed deeply stiffening a bit , beside him Oikawa was blushing too “ uhh first of all it was egg and no thanks Iwai I appreciate the offer but I have my own bed “. Semi gulped , it wasn’t like he hadn’t thought about doing things with Oikawa he definitely had, but that always ended with Semi a flustered nervous mess . Of course the two never even talked about it , it was much too soon they barely kissed each other.

“ Here keep drinking “ Makki finally made his appearance passing out drinks , oh this part is what Semi was most nervous about. He didn’t want to be a buzzkill but drinking was something he wasn’t excited about. Father used to drink a lot and that never ended well. He hated how his father acted when he was drunk, especially towards his mom. When he tried to stand up for her that only ended up with a sharp backhand to his face and a lecture on how he was a disappointment of a son. 

“ Oi Shiratorizawa “ Makkis voice snapped Semi out of his thoughts when a can was presented to him “ did you want one?” He asked, tilting his head . Semi blinked before faking a smile and expecting the can  
“ yeah thank you “. Reading the percentage label 8% , that wasn’t a lot right? He didn’t know . Mom said drinking was okay as long as you didn’t drink too much and didn’t hate your life, that result would be his father.   
Well Semi was happy , really happy so this should be fine . Right ?

“ You don’t have to, “ Oikawa whispered beside him as Makki turned to make conversation with Iwaizumi. Something about that one bitch , and why was he here? He didn’t invite him. 

“ .. It's just one .. it won’t hurt …” semi smiled . He wasn’t his father after all ,in marriage he hated so bad and with a joke as a son. 

“ well okay but don’t drink it fast it your be surprised what one of these cans can do”   
Oikawa shrugged and opened up his own can drinking it like nothing .   
Semi opened his can , yeah that smelt strong . He took a drink , yeah that tasted horrible . Did everyone seriously like this or did they just want to be drunk?  
Oikawa laughed seeing the look semi made from the taste “ yeah it’s a required taste you learn to trick yourself into liking it”

Semi giggled “ So have you tricked yourself ?” 

“ ehh yeah I usually drink at parties … only at parties though don’t worry I’m not addicted or anything “  
Semi nodded well that was reassuring not that he expected Oikawa to be a closeted alcoholic he was absolutely nothing like his father. Which was something he adored . Oikawa was the good in a bad day and the light in a dark tunnel. Oikawa was his light.  
Semi sighed happily while taking another drink .   
He listened calmly to Oikawa and Iwaizumi banter back and forth ,making small talk with Ayaka. Mainly about music since apparently the girl also had an ear for music as well and favored many of the bands he liked himself. The conversation was nice up until the she swayed in her seat looking sick. “ Hey you okay ?” Semi asked concernedly .  
“ y-yeah just fine- oh god “ she quickly stood up and ran to the nearest bush to vomit, falling over even. Iwaizumi quickly stood up and ran to her aid “ BABE! Dammit I told you to take it easy! ”

“ oh should we go help?” Semi asked Oikawa worriedly sitting up .  
“ nah Iwai knows how to handle her she’ll be fine she usually ends up like this at Makkis parties ..that’s why it’s important to pace yourself… “

“Oh “ semi laughed at that, realizing at some point he had finished his can and picked up a new drink .Opps.  
When did that happen?

“ wait is that your second drink ?”  
Semi shrugged and suddenly everything was funny and he felt much more relaxed than when he first arrived . “ maybe “ he laughed. 

“ I said drink slowly your gonna get drunk “

“ and ? So what? It’s a party “ semi made air quotes laughing , he felt fine right now .Oikawa didn’t have to worry about anything. 

“ Yeah but you never been to a party” Oikawa mimicked semis air quotes when he said party “or drinked nonetheless get drunk “

“ yeah because I’m a fucking loser and don’t get invited to parties … not because I’m an innocent soul or anything that needs protecting...I’m fine “. 

Oikawa frowned , he hated when Semi insulted himself. For the feisty competitive act he carried on the court Semi sure was self conscious outside of volleyball. That’s something he learned over time.  
“ don’t call yourself that..and your important to me so I’m always going to protect what’s important so deal “

“ it’s true though… I don't get invited to parties at my own school … Ushijima dose but he never goes so I’ve never been able to tag along .. Well Yama goes but he always goes just to flirt with girls “ he hiccuped whirling around his drink in his cup “ this drink is a lot better than the other one ..taste like fruits or something…”

“ please don’t tell me your drinking the punch   
Mattsun made he puts hard liquor in it “

“Oh Uhh haha yeah I think I am”  
Semi giggled . “ taste pretty good though …”

“ Eita I don’t wanna influence you negatively -hey stop drinking that” Oikawa tried to take the cup away from semi who all but pulled away .  
“ Tooru come on ! I’m fine..you can’t just shield me from it your not my mom “

Wow okay , no wonder Iwai got so mad when he made that joke to him. It was irritating as hell . That was besides the point . He rolled his eyes and huffed . 

“ h-hey Tooruu ... are you mad?” Semi frowned 

“ No I just wish you would listen to me”  
Honestly he cared about Semi so much , it bugged him thinking he was the one introducing this stuff to him .   
He didn’t want to be the reason something bad happened to Semi , maybe he was overreacting but oh well he’d always over reacted to things that mattered . 

“ Come on lighten up … I’m okay see “ semi held up his hands showing the front and back. 

Oikawa raised a brow “ uh? Okay? What is that supposed to prove to me?” If anything it just made him think Semi was already drunk. 

“ that I still have all my fingers ?” 

“ God, you're drunk aren't you ?” 

“ N-no … I’m vibing..vibe with me Tooru...please ?”  
Vibe? When did Semi pick up those words ? Oh whatever he was clearly tipsy at the least and he should get Semi home soon before he got to far like Ayaka. 

“ Tooru?” Semi whined making that one expression that Oikawa was weak towards . Oh Damn him , he knew exactly what he was doing. “ tooru please …don’t be a sour puss “

A sour puss? Oikawa had to laugh at that one.  
He sighed and took semis hands “‘ okay I’m sorry I’m having fun with you … I just care about you is all”

“ I care about you too … '' Semi turned to Oikawa , his cheeks were red from the alcohol in his system and his eyes were a bit squinty and glossy but he still looked flawless in Oikawa's eyes. “ I’m okay really, I'm still coherent “ he reassured .   
Well if Semi could still use a word like that maybe he was. The brunette smiled ,Semi was so cute and with the way he kept biting his lip made it hard for Oikawa not to stare. 

Fuck it he was gonna kiss him.

He leaned towards Semi who also leaned in which gave the brunette the opportunity to cuff his cheeks and gently cradle his face as he pressed their lips together .Adjusting the way he was sitting Semi moved to face his body towards Oikawa who wrapped his arm around Semis waist pulling him in closer then what was needed but neither one would be complaining.   
Semi tasted like that punch Mattsun definitely made , but Oikawa didn’t care. it tasted better this way.   
Semis hands found their way to Oikawa's chest , then much to his surprise Semi gripped his shirt pulling him in closer. Clearly wanting as little distance between them as possible “ T-tooru “ he whined again ,through the kiss almost as if he was begging for something more. 

Okay fine by him, only other occupants outside were Ayaka and Iwaiuzmi who were busy at the moment .  
Besides, he's seen the two nearly get it on right there on Makkis grandma's couch . So Screw it. 

Skifully he moved his hands downward to grip Semi's waist that was surprisingly small ,easily picking him up and settling him on his lap where Semi had immediately sat to straddle Oikawa like they had done this before . They hadn’t . Definitely hadn’t but one wouldn’t know that by watching them.   
“ okay just hold on to me “ Oikawa whispered in his raspy and strong voice, sending a shiver down Semis spine. That was so sexy Semi nearly whimpered , he managed not to somehow. He did as told and wrapped his arms around Oikawa while he felt Oikawa's own arms do the same pulling him close, with this new position he could really feel all of what years of volleyball and training did for him. 

Oikawa's lips were experts , working Semis so right it left a tingling feeling in his stomach . Why did Oikawa have to be so good at this and he doing just as good? Ha probably not. Was he even doing this right? Why did Oikawa keep breaking the kiss and then going back in? Was he that bad ? He didn’t want to stop though .  
Reluctantly he pulled away   
“Hey ”

“Y- yeah?”

“ Am I okay? ..At this?”

Oikawa blinked sitting in a brief silence ,then he burst into laugh and kissed Semis cheek who all but made a noise of surprise .  
“ your so cute E-Chan….yeah you're better than okay”  
Semi smiled before going back in and they continued kissing each other softly and sweetly , here and there Oikawa would let his tongue swipe along Semis bottom lip practically begging for entrance to which Semi eventually allowed opening his mouth just enough .

If he thought Oikawa was a good kisser before holy crap, he was god tier now . Semi practically melted .  
Oikawa told himself to stop before he did something stupid , but kissing Semi like this felt so damm good . His lips were so soft and smooth and delicate . Playfully he bit Semis lip carefully which caused the cutest squeak from the blonde, exploring Semis mouth felt like a gift he might have tasted like alcohol but it was delicious and quickly Oikawa found what spots to play with that caused the most response form Semi. Using this to his advantage he stimulated those spots repeatedly making Semi squirm and mewl softly. 

“ ugh get a room” Iwaiuzmi interrupted with Ayaka, curled up in his arms , and passed out. Looking like she just had the worst night of her life.   
“ I’m gonna get her home she’s out for the tonight...her dad is so gonna kill me “ the ace groaned not looking forward to what was coming . 

“ ahh alright let me walk you out “ semi immediately sat up to let Oikawa up , embarrassed to have been caught in such a compromising position. He couldn’t even look Iwaizumi in the face.  
“ uhh I hope she feels better soon” he offered, trying to hide his shame.

“ thanks she'll be fine don’t worry “ Iwaizumi smiled “ let’s hang out the four of us sometime though okay?”  
“ sure i'd like that “ semi waved as Iwaiuzmi turned towards the door .  
“ I’ll be right back E-Chan wait here “  
Semi nodded as Oikawa took off with the couple . 

Semi picked up his drink deciding to finish it. It would be rude not to finish a drink he got for himself and he wasn’t about leaving a mess ,waiting patiently for Oikawa to return he checked his phone to see some messages from his mother and Tendou .

…..  
Mom❤️: hey honey be sure to be careful and have fun if you spend the night that’s fine just let me know   
…..

Semi immediately sent a text to tell her he was safe and okay and that he was staying with Oikawa for the night . 

……

Tendou🙄 : Hey semi semi how's ur party ?   
You a cool kid now?  
…….

Semi rolled his eyes before simply sending a simple “  
It’s fun “ . He was about to send more until that was a tap at his shoulder . 

“ So you're here with Tooru huh?”  
Semi jumped a bit startled looking behind to see a dark haired girl her arms crossed with a fake yet charming smile on batting her eyelashes , she was gorgeous so Semi already knew she must be one of Oikawa's ex’s.

“ ...I am “ he answered simply .  
The girl hummed softly, her gaze made Semi feel like he was being analyzed . “I see so he’s gay now? What’s your name ”

“ uh… well he probably always was..people don’t just turn gay afterall ” he tried to say that as kindly as possible. “ oh and I’m Semi” 

“ I just don’t get it ”   
Semi raised a brow “ what?”

“ well you're cute and all don’t get me wrong ..It’s a shame really I’m sure you would have plenty of girls if you swung that way”

“ how do you know I’m not bi?”

“ Call it intuition. I tend to be good at this most of the time , that being said you can imagine my surprise when he showed up with you… I was sure he'd come with some new broad ..probably one of those girls who’s always cheer for him at his games and whatnot and act like he’s the only person in the school “  
Semi blinked, what was she saying exactly? “ oh? And does that bug you ?”

“ Oh heavens no I’m not one of those brainless bimbos. Tooru is charming , handsome and super athletic and all and ...yes maybe at one point I fell for that nice guy act of his… but it’s exactly that ..a act.. “

“ I don’t think .. .. no your wrong he is a good guy “  
Semi was caught off guard by her words ,who was the girl even? He expected a lecture on how he wasn’t good enough for Oikawa and why would he want someone like him? 

“ oh no... looks like he has you fooled “ she made a tch sound and took a seat right next to Semi , her fake smile softened and seemed genuine if this was an act she sure was a good actress. “ Listen I don’t always bother giving warnings out to Tooru's latest conquests most of them are morons but you seem like a nice sweet guy I’d hate to see him play you like he does everyone else .. he breaks so many hearts “

“..... have you ever thought it was just because he was gay that his relationships never worked ?” 

The girl laughed , she oozed confidence. Something Semi lacked . “ you’re so sweet to try and protect him like that … but dear .. he’s not worth the protection.. Let me guess he has you thinking your special and that you mean a lot to him right? And it’s different this time   
because he’s finally figured out his sexual identity stuff right ?”

Semi didn’t say anything .  
“ so I’ll take that as a yes … yeah that’s what he does best… I bet he really has you thinking you're the only boy he’s been with too huh?”

He was , wasn’t he? There was no way Oikawa had been with other guys before . Why would he lie about that ? He wasn’t lying ..right?

“ You're not the first I hate to be the one to say it. I really am...but the truth is you're being played and if you let him he’ll hurt you and get bored and go on to a new guy or girl to win over.. it’s like a game for him he knows how good looking he is and knows how to play it to his advantage he’s manipulative….oh and don’t think you can’t trust his little friends either they’re lie right to your face “

Semi felt like he was gonna vomit and he was sure it wasn’t because of the drinks , none of this was true she was lying right ?   
“ I don’t believe you “

“ I get it, why would you trust me ? ..to you i'm just some strange girl probably just a jealous ex yeah?Well no I’ve been over his ass the second I found out who he really was and I’m with someone better now...all I want to do is help you since you don’t have any idea who you're messing with and frankly you can do better .....look if you ever get some doubts and need proof text me we can talk anytime you need to …”  
She took Semis phone and put her contact in. He didn't have time to process or protest , he was lost in thought.

“ Misa what are you doing ?”  
Oikawa came back staring at the girl with a frown clearly not happy in the slightest. 

The girl rolled her eyes and sat up “ oh just making conversation… “ she looked at Oikawa giving him a just as unamused glare. “ your boyfriends so nice “

“ yeah he is to nice for someone like you to be bothering him “

“ You should tell yourself that ” she flipped her hair and walked right past Oikawa who rolled his eyes . Looking back at Semi she smiled sweetly “ Well Semi dear it was a pleasure speaking to you take care of yourself okay?” She waved before strolling off out of sight .

“God , Eita what did she say? “ Oikawa took his seat back next to Semi .

“ nothing really “ Semi lied , he wanted to go home he suddenly was feeling not so festive.

“ Look I know how she is...what did she say to you? It’s not true whatever it is “

“ how do you know it’s not true if you don’t know what she said?”

“ I- she...because she’s done this before talked to some of my ex girlfriends putting nonsense in their head about me .. she’s hated me ever since we broke up and goes out of her way to ruin all my relationships”

“ I thought your relationships don’t work out because you were gay “ semi raised a brow and frowned , he didn’t want to talk about this now but what if what Misa said was true ? 

“ I am! You know that “ Oikawa sighed “ that’s the main reason yes.. but she also ruined a lot of relationships ..I actually tried to make it work with my ex’s back when I was trying to be straight...and multiple times she got the girl i was dating to stop trusting me and told them I was telling them lies “

“ ..technically you did ...by pretending you were straight” Semi didn’t know what caused him to make such a comment . It was completely out of line and unfair .  
There was silence , Oikawa was legitimately hurt by that . He took in a deep breath “ I guess yeah...but she would tell them lies like I was cheating on them “

“ well were you?”

“ …… “ Oikawa fell silent once again . Okay ,now that really hurt . “ no ...I never cheated on anyone before “

Semi felt like an ass , why would he ask that? He was only making Oikawa think he didn’t trust him with acting like this “I'm sorry I shouldn’t have … That was rude of me ..I -“

“ It’s fine “ Oikawa sighed “ … I get it I don’t exactly have the best dating history it’s only natural you’d question it”  
Semi bit his lip and took in a deep breath he felt mixed up right now . “no ...I think it’s my own personal insecurities Tooru not you .. I’m sorry just ignore me “

“ Then tell me what’s wrong so I can help you. I don’t want you to feel like that anymore.. you don’t have anything to be insecure about I would never do anything to hurt you or ruin what we have going on…. but I need you to trust me if we’re going to work” 

“ it’s .. “ semi didn’t even know what it was himself . He had a lot of insecurities most of which were personal and had nothing to do with Oikawa . He had a lot of fears too , a big one was losing Oikawa . He didn’t want to lose him , but he also didn’t want to be hurt by him because he doesn’t think he’ll be able to handle that . Everyday his feelings seem to grow and if this was all some kinda game in the end he’d be absolutely destroyed. “ I don’t know ..can we just go ? I wanna go”

Oikawa nodded standing up and taking Semis hands “ you okay ?”. 

“ yeah I think I’m dizzy “

“Let's get you home ... we're gonna talk later ok? “  
Semi agreed , for now he just wanted to get out of here before someone else told him something he didn’t want to hear .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Semi you insecure bitch ...I’m sorry


	9. Chapter 9

Semi woke up the next morning with groggy eyes and a slight headache that was progressively getting worse as he stayed awake. So was this a hangover ? He didn’t like it. Looking around he could see he wasn’t in his home , it was his boyfriend's room. Actually he was in his bed even , looking down at his clothes he saw he was wearing one of Oikawa's large sweaters and shorts. Why? Oh right , a flash of last night played in his head. He vomited on himself. That was not only embarrassing but completely disgusting.

Semi hid his face in shame “ oh god I’m a mess” he muttered. Letting out a hefty sigh, Semi looked around the room again , wait where was Oikawa anyways? Despite his worsening headache he was going to get up and find him and apologize before going home and never coming out of his room again. For the rest of his life. Shifting out of bed semi looked for his phone “ it was already 11:30?. Oh crap mom must be worried sick immediately semi called her only to have no answer . Right she’s probably at work , he sent a text message instead to let her know where he was and that he was alive. 

Okay now to find Oikawa . Never mind, the door opened and Oikawa popped through holding a water and some pills “ well good morning sleeping beauty !” He said with a bright smile. He was already dressed and ready for the day , looking like a million dollars. Making semi feel self conscious in his current state. “ good morning “ he said softly .

“ you have a headache yeah? Here take these it will help “   
Semi did as instructed, swallowing the pills and drinking some water , his cheeks felt hot from embarrassment. How could he make such a fool of himself ?” tooru..I’m really really sorry.. I’m so embarrassed “

Oikawa smiled and rolled his eyes “ oh ,don’t apologize please it’s fine…really it’s no big deal at all ”

“ it’s not! I vomited and made a mess and had to use your clothes ..it’s unacceptable “ 

Oikawa shushed him with a sudden kiss to his lips cupping his cheeks a bit roughly but careful not to cause any discomfort. semi squeaked in surprise , taking a minute to reciprocate the kiss which he did softly. Oikawa kissed him for a while before finally pulling away , leaving Semi breathless . 

“ You know E-Chan you never have to apologize to me for taking care of you… your my boyfriend right? No matter what I’m going to care for you and it will never burden me … “ 

“ but it’s embarrassing…I’m such a mess”

“If that’s true your a beautiful mess ...and there’s nothing for you to be embarrassed about.. besides your pretty cute when your drunk .. really clingy and talkative it’s adorable “

Semi blushed feeling his heart stutter , Oikawa was taking this so casually . It made him feel better even if it was embarrassing Oikawa made it seem okay. Semi smiled and laughed “ thank you ..your the best…. “ . Oikawa truly was the best , how could he forget that fact last night ? Whatever that girl said was bullshit . He knew Oikawa by now , and he was lucky to be with him. “ Thanks for lending me your clothes “

“ oh no thank you, I like seeing you in my sweater ..keep it … it would make me happy “

“ o-okay...can I give you one of mine ?” 

“If it fits me ...I am pretty buff and macho ya know “

“...wait are you saying I’m not ?”

Oikawa stayed silent watching Semis gaze before laughing and scratching his head “ I mean your super fit and all but your too pretty to be macho “

“ ...wow…”semi crossed his arms making a fake pout . 

“ what ? You're a pretty boy, that's not a bad thing!”

“ well you are too mr perfect hair and long lashes “

“ yeah but I’m also tall so it makes me macho “

“ whatever, I'm not short you know “

“ well you are to me …”

“ that’s just stupid…...fine “ Semi smiled “ in that case your short to Ushijima “

Oikawa made a face of realization “ okay now that’s where we crossed the line “

“ it’s true “

“ whatever I’m better looking “

“ I mean...I guess if we lying “ Semi laughed while Oikawa made a frown. Of course it was a bluff . Ushijma was a handsome guy no doubt but Oikawa was special. He was a softer kind of handsome with strong but also delicate features verses Ushijma who had nothing but sharp strong features.  
He liked Oikawa's smooth skin and pretty eyelashes and silky hair, he really was a pretty boy .

“ wow … guess I’ll die then “

“ oh whatever ,You know I think you're better looking … your pretty and handsome ..your a double threat ushijma could never “

“ awww ..you're pretty and beautiful “

“ that’s ...the same thing ?”

“ nah not really .. pretty Is like a nice sunset, beautiful is like a galaxy …your both to me ”  
Semi titled his head , well okay. That was sweet even if he didn’t really understand.   
“ … you're such a dork …” Semi chuckled and leaned to rest against the tall brunette closing his eyes shut. Those pills were working fast but he still felt drowsy. 

“ Are you still tired? You can go back to sleep not like we have anything to do…” Oikawa asked gently carding his finger through semis hair 

That sounded nice, heavenly even. “ will you lay with me?” He asked shyly. 

“ yeah .. of course “

The two shifted to lay next to each other, Oikawa wrapped an arm around Semi pulling him close, kissing his head softly. They stayed in a comfortable silence for a while just enjoying each other’s silence.

Semi sighed after a bit turning around to face Oikawa “ Tooru?”

“ hmm?”

“ I’m sorry about last night “

“ I already said it was fine don’t worry about-“

“No..I don’t mean the drinking part ..I meant for questioning you ..I didn’t want to make you feel like I don’t trust you and I feel like that’s exactly what I did”

“Oh well all that matters is if you do….trust me..”

“ Of course I do you haven’t given me one reason not too ...I was being stupid “

“ I’m really happy to hear that “ Oikawa smiled softly cupping Semis cheek ,gently stroking it with his thumb.“ you mentioned something about feeling insecure ….. I wanted to talk about that “

Semi bit his lip and nodded “ you don’t have to worry about that ...It was nothing “

“ No we are not going to do that... it's not nothing Eita… I don’t want you to feel that way ..please talk to me…what did you mean ?”

Semi sighed “ it’s just …ya know your super… popular and well known a lot of people like you even at my school … you’re really good with talking to others and have so many friends..I’m ...none of those things compared to you I’m sorta a nobody ..you could be with anyone you want and I guess sometimes I wonder why you would settle for me”

“oh Eita...I didn’t settle ..I got lucky finding you …I don’t care about all that popularity stuff ..sure it’s nice to be well liked but the only person's opinion that truly matters is yours and your not a nobody ,not to me “

“I... I don’t bore you?”

“ you kidding ? Of course not you make me happier than any one person had my entire life “  
Oikawa smiled and rested their foreheads together  
“ you captivate me “

Semi blushed deeply, smiling in return. His heart was beating so fast it felt almost dangerous. He didn’t care though because it was worth it. “ I feel like I’ve been blessed ...I don’t know what I did to deserve you”

“ you? Ha.. no your the angel here I’m the one who’s been blessed… “  
They shared a laugh and a chaste kiss ,before eventually falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How sweet , unfortunately things don’t always stay sweet 👀👀


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo this chapter short just to give Tendou some more point of view . Be updating with a longer one real soon

Semi laid on bed beside him Tendou was going on about some anime he was watching and how he couldn’t believe the plot twist or something , Semi wasn’t exactly paying attention.  
To busy smiling like an idiot at all the pictures he had of oikawa and him. 

“ Earth to semisemi..”

“ hmm? Yeah ?”

Tendou sighed he didn’t even need to ask to know what it was that Semi was smiling so widely at. It was always Oikawa with him these days.  
“ Mind thinking about some that’s not Mr.perfect for a few minutes and have an engaging conversation with me?”

Semi blushed embarrassedly putting his phone down  
“ oh sorry Tendou…. I just miss him” 

The red head held back from rolling his eyes “ you just came back from his house this morning ..”

“ Yeah and I know but I can’t help it .. I already miss him ..

“ Right young love “ Tendou sighed , he cared about semi so much so of course he wanted to be a good and supportive friend . Yet that was hard to do when you were hopelessly and madly in love with said friend.

“ Your find someone soon enough and then your simp for them constantly “

Tendou chuckled at that. Oh the irony .  
“ yeah sure “

Semi frowned softly “ it’s true ..I bet you'll find a cute girl or guy soon enough who’ll make you all mushy and stuff “.

He already found a cute guy who made him mushy.  
“ Yeah ..we’re see about that “

“Well anyways what were you saying ? Todoroki was captured ?”

“ … uhh no I said,it was bakugo .. Todoroki could never“

“ Todoroki is the one with fire and ice powers right ?”

“ yeah that one “

“ and what does the other guy do ?”

“ Explosions “

“Oh yeah okay I like him he’s cool”

Tendou stayed in silence as a look of horror slowly took over his face , no one chose Bakugo over Todoroki.  
Maybe he didn't love Semi anymore . Okay he definitely did but still . “ … take that back “

Semi snorted “ what? my opinion?”.

“ Yeah take it back ! It’s wrong “

Semi rolled his eyes “ Nah look” he took the manga form Tendous hands pointing to a panel of Bakugo  
“ he’s cool and confident.. has muscles too nice hair , cool powers what’s not to like? Todoroki just a off brand version of that one guy fork avatar “

“ His name is Zuko and no ! Todoroki is confident, calm and collected, has fire and ice powers ..just look at him “ Tendou snatched the manga back to point at a picture of said hero. “ He’s so much cooler “

“ Whatever that’s why Bakugo beat him”

“ you little … Todoroki wasn’t even at his full potential “ Tendou crossed his arms “ I can’t believe you would say that...it’s like me saying the Beatles were better than queen ...which they are !”

“TAKE IT BACK YOU DUMB WHORE”

“ NO!”

Semi glared at Tendou before shoving his friend “ I don’t know why we’re friends you have poor taste “

Tendou laughed “ because you love me “

“ hardly ..go away “ 

Tendou made a fake frown and wrapped his arms around the blonde who struggled away “ Semisemi no your the only well besides Wakatoshi one who lets me talk about anime !”

Semi rolled his eyes “ you should've thought about that before you said that’s stupid comment “

“ I take it back ! Queen is all mighty , the one true band .. the Beatles quiver at their feet “

Semi finally let out a laugh and smiled “ damn right they do!” He wrapped his arms around his friend in return “ I’m sorry what I said about your boy .the scar is cool “

Semi had such a nice laugh and the prettiest smile in the world , he didn’t play fair. How was he supposed to get over someone like Semi? Tendou didn’t know but he had to somehow. For now he would just enjoy having semi in his arms even if it would never be anything more then friendly .


	11. Chapter 11

“ Oi Tori I’m so sorry I drank way to much and we had to leave ugh I feel like a mess ...I hope Semi doesnt think I’m a total wreck “  
Ayaka apologized embarrassedly while they were having lunch at a nearby shop with Iwaizumi , Mattsun and Makki. 

Oikawa laughed and waved his hand “ Nah don’t worry about it Eita isn’t judgemental like that besides he was no better …. by the time I got him home he vomited and knocked out “

“ Damn and you didn’t even get some ?” Mattsun joked while the rest of the table rolled their eyes.

“ No Mattsun, I did not take advantage of my drunk boyfriend. What's wrong with you ?”

“ it’s a joke everyone calm their tits “

“ Tell my girlfriend to calm her tits again and I’ll bash you “ Iwaizumi said with a glare .

“ anyways I wish I could of made it would of liked to have gotten to meet him “

“ You already did “ Oikawa corrected .

“ Yeah yeah but like I mean officially as your boo thing and not as Shiratorizawas pretty setter “

“ oh so you think he’s pretty “ oikawa grew somewhat protective. 

“ news flash we all do Tori” 

“ yeah like way before you two were even a thing I thought he was pretty “ Mattsun imputed “ not like I’m after him of course we all know I like a certain cheerleader who doesn’t even know I exist haha” 

Oikawa couldn’t be mad , he thought the same thing after all .” Yeah… he is pretty ..and you need to just go talk to this girl already “

“ Nope, I’m not confident like that besides she’s more into soccer guys “

“ What gives you that idea ?”

“Uh the fact she’s hangs out with the whole fucking team and they’re like always carrying her on their backs and wrapping their arm around her and shit “

“ oh wow she sounds like a whore to me” ayaka said behind her tea “You can do better “ .

“ Ayaka ! The hell I like this girl !”

“ I mean she kinda got a point though “ Makki laughed .  
“ let me hook you up with one of Mina friends I happen to know the short one thinks your cool“

“ … does she have big boobs?”

“ you’re disgusting “ ayaka beated her eyes at Mattsun.

“ Ayaka it’s a guy thing we all look at that okay? Well expect oikawa over here but he’s gay so …. I’m sure he’s with Semi for his thighs or something”

Oikawa laughed because well , Semi did have nice thighs. Though that wasn’t the only reason he was with him. 

“ Her boobs are alright i mean they’re decent not anything like my girl but she’s sweet and likes to bake”  
Makki said . “ should I set it up?” 

“Sure … what do I have to lose ? “

“ your self respect ?” Iwaiuzmi offered with a smug smirk. 

“Oh, Don’t worry already lost that “

“ Anyways , Tori when will we see Semi again? I’d like to personally apologize for vomiting in the middle of our conversation “ 

“Uhh .. i'll ask him probably soon he said he wants to get to know my friends since it’s important “

“Aww he's so cute “ ayaka smiled “ he was really nice he’s such a sweetheart “

“ yeah gotta say he’s nothing I was expecting… real different on and off the court “ Iwaiuzmi smiled “ I’m happy for you he seems to suit you really well and it’s good to see you actually happy”

“ Yeah well it’s nice to be happy … not to be that guy but I’m totally gonna be that guy and say he’s the one “

“Simp” Makki and mattsun said in unison high fiving afterwards. 

“ ignore them … I hope you two last I like seeing you happy it’s affecting you in a good way”

“ I think so too .. “  
Oikawa smiled , Semi was perhaps the best thing that ever happened to him.  
“ I miss him… I can’t wait to see him later.. ya know it’s been a whole two days since I’ve seen him… and we have to go to school soon and he’ll be back in the dorms where he can barely leave...I’ll miss him so much “

“ What the hell are you sitting here with us then for ? Go see him and be with him as much as you can before school starts ! “

Iwaiuzmi was right, what the hell was he here for? He’ll see these losers everyday soon. “ your right “ Oikawa stood up “ bye normies “ quickly he ran out after leaving his change for his bill .

“ did he just call us normies ?” Makki asked for clarification.

———

Semis house really wasn't too far away, afterall if he didn’t attend shiratorizawa Semi would probably have been zoned for Aoba johsai or a nearby school. So , Oikawa ran over reaching, Semis' house within due time. 

He was looking forward to seeing Semi , he hoped it wasn’t going to be an inconvenience that he came much earlier than he said he would .  
What he didn’t expect was when he turned the corner and Saw a very familiar redhead with his lanky arms around his boyfriend . That wouldn’t have bugged him so much if he didn’t already have suspicions of said redhead having feelings for Semi, or held him so close that it seemed much too unfriendly personally he never hugged his “Friends “ for that long. Hell he actually rarely hugged his friends.  
“ Eita?” He called .

Immediately semi looked over and smiled with a surprised look “ Tooru? Your early” he pulled away from his friend and ran over to Oikawa. 

“ uh hope it’s not a problem “ he said with a soft smile at semi before looking over and sending a glare towards Tendou . 

“ what? of course not !you can come over whenever you want mom likes having you around and you know I want to be with you always “ semi took Oikawa's hand leading him back to his friend “ you know Tendou already so I’m not introducing you two” 

“ Right “ Oikawa gave a fake smile at the tall redhead  
“ Tendou ..hello”

Tendou gave a fake smile right back knowing that look of Oikawa's anywhere, it was the same condescending smile he gave everyone .  
“ Oikawa “.

“ oh I’ll be right back I think I heard mom calling “  
Semi ran back side leaving the two alone with their fake smiles and glaring eyes. 

“ Semi said you wouldn’t be here till the afternoon “ Tendou spoke first.

“ oh well he’s my boyfriend I can see him whenever I want ya know ? “ Oikawa raised a brow “ why are you here ?” 

“ He’s my best friend after all… so I think I can see my best friend whenever as well”

“ do you hug all your friends like that?”

Tendou chuckled at that, so Oikawa was the possessive type? Oh how predictable.  
“Oh wow , did it bug you that much?”

Oikawa crossed his arms and shrugged “ It wouldn’t if I didn’t know you had a thing for him “

Tendou tilted his head “ oh whatever gives you that idea Semisemi is a long time friend you sound paranoid “ he said with a vindictive tone , though internally he was panicking. Crap, how did Oikawa know? Was he that obvious ? Fuck Oikawa really was good at reading people , probably better then himself.

“ cut the crap I’m not fucking stupid and you aren’t either .. and Eitas just too naive to see it but your after him” 

“ Wow “ Tendou laughed , well Oikawa hit the hammer on the nail about having feelings for Semi but he was most definitely not “after “ him. He knew exactly where he stood and he wasn’t that type of friend to put his own desires before Semis.  
“ I don’t know what your thinking but Semi is my friend I’m not after or trying to do anything “

“ you really expect me to believe that?”

“ no ,I don’t expect much from you at all Oikawa “

Oikawa glared at Tendou some more , oh he hated that look on his face if he wasn’t outside semis house and if it he wasn’t Semis close friend he’d wipe it off in an instant. He didn’t doubt he could either Tendou was a stick bug.  
“ I’ll say this once , your semis friend and I know he cares about you so I’ll put this aside but if you ever try anything with him I won’t hesitate to end you … we clear ?”

“ clear as glass“ Tendou didn’t flauter under Oikawa's threat even if it was actually pretty daunting . Who knew Tooru Oikawa could actually be intimidating. At least now he knew he would protect Semi.  
He still didn’t like him though.

“ okay I’m back she couldn’t reach something on the top shelf “ Semi laughed softly “ what I’d miss ?”

“Oh nothing..me and Tendou here were just talking about back to school isn’t that right ?”

“ yeah…. That’s all...well I should get going semisemi promised my brother I’d take him to his friends birthday party “

“ ahh okay see you later Tendou thanks for coming over .. don’t lose him again “

“ that happened one time !” Tendou smiled at semi and glanced at Oikawa who was giving that fake smile again. Before turning around and walking away .  
Better to leave now before he had to witness any unbearable sights. 

Semi took Oikawas hand catching his attention “ I missed you “

“ yeah ...I missed you too E-Chan..sorry I came before telling you I just couldn’t wait to see you “

Semi rolled his eyes “ don’t apologize… I’m happy we get to spend more time together now ...what should we do ?” 

“ whatever you want to do is fine “  
Oikawa said, squeezing Semi’s hands gently.  
“ I feel like I’m always choosing … I wanna do more stuff you like “

“ ...hmmm let’s go get ice cream “ semi said excitedly.

“ ice cream ? Is that all “

“ uhh well there’s this new music store in the mall I’d like to check out and a movie I’ve been wanting to see in theaters right now ...if that’s ok ”

“ yeah of course … are you ready to go now?”

Semi nodded “‘ Yeah l am..let’s go to the mall first “

Oikawa smiled and offered his hand to which semi immediately took waking together to the nearest bus station , chit chatting among themselves.  
It didn’t really matter what they did as long as they were together .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I suck at consistency 😅 sorry yall


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s getting hot in here 👀

After several hours out in the town stopping by the music store and getting lunch and watching that cringy horror movie, Semi wanted to see the setter’s were on their way back to Oikawa's house . Since he was closer to their final stop of the night it was more logical besides it was getting late and semi had spent the night plenty of times already it was no big deal to them , and again Oikawa's parents weren’t home. They never really were. It’s not like he cared he wasn’t ever exceptionally close with them and they didn’t seem to care much what Oikawa spent doing in his free time.  
His mom cared more than his father at least and asked him the basic mom stuff like how was his day , how’s school and volleyball. Girlfriend. Little did she know.  
The thought brought a frown to Oikawa's face , he’s tried talking to her about it already the few times she was home and it never went well. Not bad but not well, because she always wrote it off as Oikawa just being curious and he’s too young to know what he likes right now and that he’s so handsome and girls love him. His father was a different story, he knew for a fact his father was a homophobic asshole who long before Oikawa even liked a boy always told him that being gay was a sin and he’d never allow his son to be like that. That thought made Oikawa frown more. 

He didn’t care about their opinions so much , he did but only to some extent he would still be himself and be with however he wanted to be with, regardless of what was said. The issue was Semi deserved to know his parents , one they were dating and it was serious and two he knew Semis mother and grandmother. Semi introduced Oikawa right away and though at the time he was anxious both women accepted him with open arms and just seemed genuinely accepting and happy with Semis sexuality.  
He wished he could give semi that same courtesy but his mom would probably just write it off as “ oh they’re just friends” while his father , he didn’t even want to imagine what he’d do. If his father ever did anything to hurt Semi he swore he wouldn’t hold back on him , even if that was his own dad he didn’t care Semi meant more and he wouldn’t allow anyone to hurt him. 

He didn’t doubt his father would do something either , he was aggressive and monotoned and seemed to lack zero sense of humor . What mom ever saw in him was completely beyond Oikawa. Mother was talkative and goofy how they ended together was a mystery . Though he was more than pretty sure they only married because dad knocked up mom when they were young and his elder sister was born. They’re traditional like that. Especially father.  
To say he hated his dad would be strong , he didn’t hate him just hated who he was as a person . Even if that’s the same thing, oh well , he still respected him and appreciated the things he had done for him and a part of him wished they were closer and that his dad was open minded . He was lucky enough to even have a dad, he told himself.

“ Tooru you alright? “ Semi asked gently. “ You seem upset”

“ oh it’s nothing I’m alright “

“ …. Is it about your parents? “ of course Semi would know , he learned how to read Oikawa perfectly. He always knew when something was bugging him or on his mind .

“Uh kinda it’s just...I’m sorry I should have introduced you to them by now ...you deserve that’s it’s not fair”

“ hey I understand you don’t need to apologize for them … it’s okay really..maybe one day that can happen but it’s fine if it doesn’t .. I still want to be with you besides I’ve met your sister and nephew they’re great “

“Yeah but I just feel like ..I don’t know ..”

“ they’re your parents I get it … you should be able to tell them anything “ semi put his hand on Oikawa's shoulder . “I’m sorry you can’t ”

“ it's frustrating because mom doesn’t even dislike gay people she has friends who are gay ..it’s dad just influencing her…I know it ..if only he wasn’t the way he was “

Semi bit his lip , he debated if he should say what he was thinking. He didn’t want to make Oikawa feel worse but it was a very possible explanation.  
“ Tooru.. do you think maybe she’s just scared of him?”

Oikawa looked semi for a moment“ what? “

Semi inhaled sharply regretting he said anything “ Ya know… It can be a possibility.. Sometimes people get scared and allow the other person to control them…. Happened with my mom. My father used to control her every move ...not that your parents are anything like mine but....ya know I’m sorry I should shut up”

“ no- your right .. It’s not like it’s something I never thought about.. I’ve always had that thought in the back of my head .. but they’re gone so much I never really see what goes on so I just left it.. my sister never mentioned it either but then again she’s not close to them either“

“ that’s understandable …. “

“ what should I do?” 

Semi took a moment to think about it , personally he used to fight his dad and that just got him in trouble and though it was hypocritical he wouldn’t ever recommend it to Oikawa .  
“ I’d talk to her next chance you get, maybe ask her to go do something and get her alone where she wouldn’t have to worry about your dad…. Then be honest about your suspicions “

“That’s smart... I don’t know if she would ever go against him though “

“ Well have you ever had a talk with her about your feelings?”

“ uh not really , we don’t do that...the most I did was try to come out and I told you how that went “

“ then try … your her son if she sees your being serious and desperately asking her to hear you for once ..she’d have to listen “

“ I’ll try … whenever they decide to come back home” Oikawa sighed, looking up for a bit he didn’t know when they’d be back they were gone for weeks at a time sometimes . That didn’t matter though he had Semi with him so regardless of what happened he would be okay. All he needed was Semi . “ thank you “

“ Don’t thank me ..I’ll always be here for you Tooru”

“ that’s more than enough then ..I don’t need anyone else”Oikawa smiled looking at Semis red cheeks. “ did you like the movie ?”  
“ Ha no it was so bad ... the trailers made it look good I’m sorry “ semi apologized softly as they waited for their stop to get off. Oikawa shrugged with a chuckle “ it’s fine E-Chan now we just know who picks better movies is all”

“ All you ever wanna watch is Alien movies or conspiracy videos “

“ Adrenochrome is real, it's not a theory, it's a fact ” Oikawa stated with confidence.

“ Yes yes I know you only made me watch a two hour long video on it”. Semi sighed softly, yawning .

“ Tired ?” 

“ Hmm a bit but I don't want to go to sleep when we get there I don’t want to waste time … summer's almost over “

“ yeah don’t remind me “ Oikawa groaned.  
“ well what do you wanna do?”

Semi bit his lip with a blush. Though he had an idea of what he wanted to try tonight he wasn’t sure how to voice that to Oikawa . How does he say he wanted the brunette to pin down and kiss him senseless? And to feel his touch? Maybe go even further ? “ uh ya know ..stuff ..with you “

Oikawa was smart; he didn’t miss that gaze semi was giving him or the way his cheeks grew red and the implication of “ stuff” was pretty obvious. It surprised him to say the least he didn’t think Semi was thinking about that sort of thing yet . Nonetheless it wasn’t as if he himself hadn’t been imagining what it would be like to have semi beneath him panting and making beautiful sounds. It was what most of his day dreams consisted of. “ Okay” was all he thought to say. 

As soon as they reached their stop Oikawa took semis hand and hopped off leading Semi down the street to his house . He expected to get inside and settle in, maybe change ,relax and slowly court semi into something more intimate. Instead semi took him by surprise immediately throwing his arms around him and pulling Oikawa into a kiss as soon as the front door closed .

“ E-chan” Oikawa murmured through the kiss planting his hands on Semis' sides as he reciprocated the kiss.  
Okay, this was fine too though . 

After a while , Oikawa decided he wanted more control and slowly backed semi up against the wall keeping him pinned in place encaged by his body. Semi allowed this by lifting a leg up to wrap around the brunette's waist giving Oikawa all the consent he needed to go ahead and move his hands under the blondes thighs and hoisting him up, back still pressed to the wall behind him. 

Semi shuddered at the feeling allowing his other leg to wrap against Oikawa tightly , it seemed almost effortless how Oikawa was supporting him and reading all his gestures and needs like they had done this before. Semi tightened his arms around the taller and tilted his head back, parting his lips slightly allowing for the perfect opportunity for Oikawa to suck on his bottom lip rather greedily. The blonde had such nice full lips how could he not? They felt and tasted divine .  
He wanted to leave those lips swollen and red , so carefully he bit down causing Semi to make a small squeak like noise . 

“‘You're so unbelievably cute “ Oikawa commented quickly before returning to claim Semis mouth now , testing to be sure this was okay by swiping his tongue along semis lip . Semi picked up on the cue quickly and gave entrance allowing his mouth to be explored. 

Yeah , Oikawa was definitely an experienced kisser. He left no room for semi to think too much about this though because it felt so good to be kissed it was clouding his mind and pushing out his thoughts .

Soon enough, Semi was softly mewling strangled noises every time Oikawa did something he liked in particular. Like pulling on his lip or swiping his tongue underneath his own .

Oikawa broke the dominating kiss, and worked on plastering soft butterfly kisses on semis cheeks that soon stretched down to his neck . Oikawa would stall for a few seconds in between everything he did to give semi the opportunity to stop if this too much but each time that only earned him a displeased whine . 

“ You're so pretty you're like the sweetest dessert I love kissing you ,” Oikawa praised, enjoying the way Semi clung tighter to him, “ I’m so lucky to be here with you “. Semi moaned out and winced when he felt Oikawa sink his teeth into the flesh of his neck , he didn’t mind however even exposing more of the skin for Oikawa to mark up.

Semis skin was quickly covered in a arsenal of small to large purple hickeys , once he was satisfied with the amount Oikawa pulled away to look at the work he created . Very pleased with the outcome Semi looked so good like this he’d definitely commit it to memory.  
“fuck your perfect “

Semi smiled softly, his gaze loving and filled with want, he wasn’t sure how much further he could go without wussing out but he definitely wanted to try. Wanted to reach new levels and feel more sensations because of Oikawa's doing. “ Tooru… I -I uh I think I wanna try more ..” he stuttered out shyly.  
There was no way he could manage any dirty talk right now that was for sure. 

Oikawa studied his face for a while, watching for key signals that Semi was biting off more than he could chew and wasn’t actually ready for anything more than this . He found his answer in due time when he felt Semis soft trembles and unwillingness to look him in the eyes.  
“ No”

Semi blinked , dumbfounded. Did Oikawa just say no to getting more intimate ? “ what? Why?!”

“ your not ready for that “

Semi stayed silent trying to find a retort and fast  
“I’m fine ..yes I am ready ”. He settled on. 

“ Eita don’t force yourself to do anything you're not actually ready for... I can see how not ready you are... your shaking and you won’t look me in the eyes”

“ why are you making it such a big deal? “ semi asked hesitatingly. “ maybe your over reading it” 

“because it is a big deal, your a big deal to me I’m not just gonna go ahead and do something your not mentally ready for I’m not over reading anything “

“You don't want to?”

“ It’s not that , of course I do! I don’t think you can ever know just how bad I really want you.. but the thing is I want you to want it too” 

“ I do want to! Let’s just try “

“ It's not the time trust me ...I don’t want you to regret anything in the morning ...We don’t have to rush it’ we can take our time we’re get there eventually so don’t push yourself because you think that’s what we should be doing or whatever “

“ ...won’t you get tired of waiting ?”

Oikawa smiled and nodded sternly ,leaning in and kissing his forehead softly “I’d gladly wait forever for you...Im in love with you, Eita “

Semi felt his heart nearly beat right out of his chest .  
Did the AC turn off? His face felt hot and his body felt hotter . Did Oikawa just say those four words ?  
He stared wide eyed at the tall brunette , before the reality sunk in that yes Oikawa said those words . He didn’t have to think too much for his response because he’s known for a while now , he loved him as well . “ Im in love with you too Tooru”

The brunette setter smiled wildly “ wow … it feels good to finally say that “

“ yeah..it does “ semi really couldn’t agree more “ I love you “

“ I love you more, “ Oikawa said with a laugh, kissing semi again this time more sweetly and more innocently but still just as passionate . 

“ You’d really wait until I was ready ?” semi asked after they pulled away .

“ yeah .. and when you are ready .... “ Oikawa smirked “ I’ll make love to you like you like you want me too and I’ll hold you tight baby all through the night I’ll make love to you “ Oikawa sang smoothly , causing a laugh to escape Semi. 

“ You did not just -“

“ I did..and it’s true I’ll do exactly that so it works “

“ your a dork “ Semi rested their foreheads together “ but your my dork… that’s sounds nice you better sing it when the time comes “ 

“You got it dude ” Oikawa closed his eyes, sighing contently. Or he’d just play it in the background.  
Close enough .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess it’s not getting that hot in here actually 😂 I’m sorry .I can’t write spicy shit , I can barley write in a general sense... but whateves . I’ll carry this ship myself if have to . It’s my one mission
> 
> Thanks if your still reading this i appreciate any and all support here’s a kiss for you 😘  
> Give me one back


	13. Chapter 13

“Do you have to go back ? “ Oikawa whined with a childish pout stuck on his face . For the last ten minutes he had been trying to get his boyfriends attention on him and not on packing to go back to the shiratorizawa dorms. 

“ Yeah you know I do, I can’t just transfer on my last year …where am I supposed to go ?”

“ There’s always Aoba johsai … I heard they’re pretty good “

Semi rolled his eyes “ yeah okay “ he laughs while folding the last of his shirts and packing it up in his duffle bag “ they already have a setter don’t they? “

“ Yeah but he’s not as pretty as you “

Semi smiled “yeah….he’s prettier “

“ is not”

“ is too”

“ Eita ...your prettiest person in Japan shut up “

“ that’s sweet but I’m still not going , I’ll never even set another ball if I go there ...besides playing against you is more fun “ 

“ fine but don’t cry when I beat you...just because you're my boyfriend doesn’t mean I’ll go easy on you…”

“ Good you better not “ semi zipped up his bag when he was finally done packing his essentials .  
“ well that’s finished ! Now you have my undivided attention ..”

Oikawa smirked and pulled semi onto his lap hugging him tightly and kissing his cheek. It was their last day together, tomorrow morning Semi would wake up early and go to the Shiratorizawa campus two days before classes even started just to get his new room number and meet his roommate who was most likely Yamagata like it was every year.  
Then he wouldn’t see Semi again until practice matches started. maybe. Depending if their coaches could come to an agreement.  
The campus was strict with visitors only immediate family members could come , and as far as passes to leave it was hard to get one and had to be clear with a counselor days before the set date.  
It was something neither one was happy about but they would make it work.

“ ...tooru” Semi asked softly.

“ hmm?” 

“ you’re not gonna get tired of this arrangement are you ? “ semi asked shyly.

“ why would I?”

“ Because we won’t get to see each other as often and your go back to school with good looking people you get to see everyday”

“ My feelings for you aren’t fragile Eita ….have some faith in me okay? I don’t want anyone else besides you ...I won't get tired ..will you?“

“ I could never …” Semi hugged Oikawa tightly and buried his face against his shoulder “ I know I could never get tired of the one I love ” 

“ Then we have nothing to worry about ...we’re gonna be alright” Oikawa laid down pulling semi down with him gently carding his fingers through his hair listening to his steady heartbeat . He has some worries of his own , like the fact Semi will be surrounded by the same kids everyday until they graduate and he’s not naive to think his boyfriend doesn't have admirers of his own . He knows Tendou for one has feelings for Semi , but also knows Tendou wouldn’t try anything unless he had a death wish . So he’s not worried about him.  
No.  
It’s the other guys he is worried about, the ones who he can't see or can’t prevent from pursuing Semi while he’s in a completely different school. 

He trusts Semi and he believes him when he says he loves him , but he’s so used to his relationships being a failure and doesn't want Semi to be another ex.  
He legitimately loves semi and for the first time he found someone who he couldn’t bear to lose .  
He sighs and holds Semi closer and silently prays Semi won’t find someone else , because he knows Semi could do better and the thought gives him the chills. 

“ Tooru you okay?”

“ Of course I am... I’m here with you “

Semi tilts his head and studies the look on the brunettes face. He knows there’s something on his mind “ what are you thinking about ?”

“...just you … it’s always you“

Semi laughs and kisses Oikawa softly , they take their time to remember the feel of each other's lips and the taste of their mouths . They know they won’t share another’s kiss for a while so they have to savor this moment . Oikawa even allows his hands to stroll down Semis body and gently grip at his hips and thighs committing the feel to his memory along as the little gasps Semi makes with each new squeeze. 

They fall asleep in each other's arms and when morning comes Oikawa goes with Semi to drop him off at the campus .

At the gates Oikawa holds semis hands squeezing them tightly and gives him a quick lecture “ Make sure to get all your unpacking done before classes start and don’t eat any red meats because your be sick ...don’t forget take your allergy medicine either”

“ okay….you don’t forget to take out your contacts before you fall asleep and remember to get your uniform tailored … don’t eat to much milk bread in the morning cause its not a real breakfast and don’t overwork yourself ...remember to take breaks “ 

“ okay …. don’t forget I love you “

“ you don’t forget either “

“ FaceTime tonight ?”  
Oikawa asks .

“ yeah ..” Semi smiles and leans in for a kiss.

Oikawa kissed semi gently and they said their goodbyes .  
Oikawa stands by as Semi enters the building turning back and waving to Oikawa before he’s out of sight .

It was harder than either expected and Semi debated turning around and taking Oikawa up on that offer form  
The night before .  
Yet he doesn’t and soon finds himself in his new room where he will spend the rest of the year , luckily Yamagata is his roommate again . Good.  
Hayato is a friend , and he’s familiar with him and he’s funny too and the gods know he needs some cheering up.

“ Aye Sem’s what’s up ! oh...hey what’s wrong ?”  
The Libero asked with a concerned look. Semi looks sad and the setter didn’t even bother to hide it.

“ I miss him already...” Semi answers honestly.

Yamagata raised a brow “ him who? “ 

“Oikawa…. Tooru” 

Yamagata doesn’t say anything , he just makes a face as if he’s waiting for Semi to say he was joking. 

Semi sighs , he hasn’t told anyone except Tendou about Oikawa . Only because Tendou is the one he sees during summer , Ushijima is busy with training camps of course and Reon visits family overseas . Yamagata just lives too far away and Jin is busy with his younger siblings.  
Semi has no reason to tell their underclass anything he’s not close with them and it’s not their business.  
“ Yama...me and Oikawa actually...we’d started dating over summer “

“ oh” Yamagata stutters. Semi can’t read his face but he doesn’t like the vibe he’s getting.  
“ ...I don’t ..know what to say”

“ you can say congratulations or that your happy for me”

“ … it’s just … he’s - Oikawa is …Eita are you sure you should be with him?”

“ of course I am! I wouldn't be dating him if I wasn’t sure about him, why would you ask that?”

Yamagata sighs and scratches his head. In all honesty he’s still trying to process what he just heard from semis mouth. How could Semi be dating Oikawa? When and where did that happen ? Why did it happen?  
Semi wasn’t as tough as he seemed to be and he could be hurt rather easily once you learn he was actually a self conscious guy. Someone like Oikawa couldn’t be good for him.  
“ He just .. he has a reputation ..I don’t want you to get hurt“ 

“...he’s not a bad guy ...Tooru wouldn’t hurt me “

Yamagata cringed at hearing Oikawa's given name from Semi. Semi rarely ever called him Hayato and they’ve been friends for how long ? Oikawa worked fast .  
“ are you…. sure ?”

“ Don’t do that “ Semi glared at Yamagata “ don’t give me that look ... you don’t even know him ...Tooru is a good person actually he’s better than most people if you actually get to know him and I’m so happy with him I trust him completely “

Yamagata bit his lip. He didn’t intend to make Semi upset. If he was this quick to defend Oikawa then he’d have to accept that Semi obviously did care about the rival setter and cared for him . Even if he didn’t understand it he had no right to tell Semi who and who not to date. “ I’m sorry I didn’t mean to make you upset….I’m just worried “

“Well don’t be ....he treats me amazingly and I’m gonna stay dating him “

“Ok…. if your happy then “  
Yamagata sighed feeling a bit irritated . Ok yeah. Maybe he had a tiny crush on Semi but everyone had some sorta of crush on Semi but it wasn’t about that . Oikawa was someone who did have a well known reputation for dating many girls and being a “heartbreaker “. Everyone knew that well everyone except Semi who lived under a rock or something.  
Oikawa also had a way about him that irritated the shit out of him.  
He didn’t want to see Semi get burned.

Semi sighed and decided to just start unpacking, he didn’t say much to Yamagata after that . He wasn’t mad, just upset.  
One he missed Oikawa.  
Two, he didn’t like that response from Yamagata.  
Three, he didn’t know if the others would respond better.  
He hoped they would ,who didn’t want their friends to like their boyfriend? It was important to him and so far it didn’t seem like it would go well.

Oikawa's teammates and friends had taken it so well and didn’t make him feel so much like an outcast . Would he not be able to get that same courtesy from his own?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo sorry for the long wait was on road trip and had the worst headache :,( ANYWAYS on to something y’all care about .... Yamagata I love you but ....bruh wanna not ? Semi got enough issues .  
> I do feel like Yama would be very protective and sus of Oikawa tho . Let’s vote him out
> 
> Anyways The next chapter will definitely be longer and will cover the rest of the team learning about Oikawa. Let’s hope Semi doesn’t cry


	14. Chapter 14

Oikawa sighed after making sure Semi was inside he turned to go back home only to run into a face he really didn’t want to see.

“ Oikawa” Ushijima said calmly with that annoying stoic look he always had on. Oikawa swore he wasn’t capable of any emotions. 

“ Ushiwaka”

“ That’s not my name Oikawa “ 

“ Fascinating “ Oikawa sighed, rolling his eyes . Why couldn’t the ace just call him something back ? It was annoying how he was technically a nice guy. Whatever though he still annoyed him. 

“I saw you with Eita I didn’t realize you two were close like that”

“ so...you were watching ?” Oikawa raised a brow ,growing slightly angry. 

“I wasn’t intentionally trying to invade your privacy I turned the corner and saw you two ...kissing … I apologize but if you didn’t want anyone to see you shouldn’t kiss out in public “

“ Oh to hell with that ,I don’t have anything to hide, especially when it comes to him I’ll kiss him in front of the whole fucking prefecture”

Ushijima blinked but nodded softly .  
“ I see ,.... so does that mean you two are a couple now?”

“ ...we are... we started dating during the summer “

“ I see… congratulations Eita is very great” 

“ ...yeah he is ...uh thanks “

Ushijima nodded again “ Please take care of him , He’s a very dear friend and teammate and deserves to be happy “

“ I will ...you don’t have to worry about that … I care about him a lot “

“ I see …” for a few seconds they remained in silence before Ushijima spoke up again “ if you were going to date Eita ..you should have came here “ 

Oikawa sighed heavily “ you realize we’re both setters right? There was no way they would have recruited both of us . Besides we’d have to fight for the starting position which isn’t very romantic “

“ Yes , but the better setter gets the position simple as that there would be no point in hurt feelings “

“You’re a strange guy… humans aren’t that simple ”

“ Either way ..you should have came here , Eita is a strong and skilled setter and I enjoy playing with him but he lacks discipline “

“ discipline huh? Why don’t you watch what you say about him ?”

“ it’s not an insult it’s just the truth he has the skills but to much pride ..Similar to you ….. “

“I’m leaving now “ Oikawa pushed past Ushijima “ you better take care of him too Ushiwaka… he means a lot to me and i worry about him “

Ushijima nods and says his goodbyes as he walks inside .

Oikawa sighs and walks to the bus stop , he thinks that went somewhat well .Ushijima seemed fine with the relationship he had with Semi . Not that it would have mattered if he didn’t but still the more of Semi friends accept it the easier it would be on him.  
He wonders how Semi is doing because he personally missed him already .

Semi finally finishes unpacking and setting up his side of the room , Yamagata had long left the room to go get something to eat. He asked Semi if he wanted to come but he refused . He looks around his space and can’t help but feel Oikawa's room which he had spent so much time during the summer felt more like home.   
He liked Oikawa's room more than his own room simply because it reminded him of the brunette so fondly , it was exactly what one would expect from Oikawa. There were Alien posters hanging up and posters of Oikawa's favorite professional team , there’s of course a volleyball that’s always floating around and little glow up star stickers stuck to the ceiling . There’s a plant he is somehow managing to keep alive and some candles , he wishes he could be in that room where he felt comfort and safe. Semi pushes those thoughts away and sits down at his desk where he sets some pictures he and Oikawa took over the summer. He debates calling him but it’s too soon. 

After some time there’s a knock at the door , it’s Tendou of course and Semi smiles letting him in. 

“ Semisemi you okay?” He asked as he takes a seat on the setters bed. 

“ Yeah “ Semi lies and Tendou sees right through him. 

“ You miss your Prince Charming don't ya?”

“ Yeah ..I do but It’s okay I’ll be fine “

“ Yama told me he made you upset “

“ oh? “ Semi doesn’t say anything else he just takes a seat by Tendou and lays down with his arms crossed over his face .

“ You're not mad at him are you?”

“ I’m just a bit upset. I know he just cares though so I’m not gonna take it to heart or get mad . ..it’s just irritating because he doesn’t even know Oikawa and wants to say he has a reputation...like I don’t know what is said about him … I’m not stupid ..”

“ And what do you think about it… his reputation?”

“ I think it’s twisted to make him look bad ...yeah he’s dated a lot of girls but he never played them just to get some then leave ..he actually tried being in real relationships …”

“ … so he hasn’t had one night stands ?”

Semi doesn’t answer mainly because he actually doesn’t know it’s not like he ever asked . He thinks about it , Oikawa had such a strong stance on consent and readiness with him he can’t imagine he’d go around sleeping around. At least he didn’t want to believe it. 

“ sorry I shouldn’t ask something personal like that “  
Tendou apologizes. 

“ no it’s fine I just don’t know… I mean I know he’s not a virgin he admitted to sleeping with a few of his girlfriends “ Semi says with a sting of jealousy because Oikawa wouldn’t even touch him anywhere too intimate and private .” Yet he won’t ..ya know… with me ...so I don’t know if he would be the type to have had one night stands “

“ ….You two haven’t ?”

“ No we haven’t … I tried too though and he said no that I wasn’t ready and maybe he was…. no he probably was right but still “

“ You wanted to”

“ yeah … or at least try “  
Semi blushed and turned on his side hiding in embarrassment “ obviously this stays between us… but I feel like ..If we wait to long he’ll get bored “”

“ no offense but that’s dumb…”

“‘Thanks “ semi muttered .

“ Semisemi if he or anyone would get bored of waiting for you then they aren’t worth it … besides he actually seems to care about you so just relax “

“ I guess you're right ….”

“ now then ...let’s go get something to eat yeah ?”  
Tendou stood to his feet and held his hand out towards Semi.

“ yeah okay “ semi takes Tendous hand and stands to his feet heading down to the cafeteria.

As the day went by, Semi and Tendou go to see Reon and catch up , they ask about his trip to visit family and look at all the pictures he took . Reon of course asks about their summer and Tendou tells Reon about all the manga he read and anime he watched he even tells him about his mother’s new boyfriend who’s sorta a dick but it was whatever .

“ What about you Eita?” Reon looks to the blonde with a smile.

“‘oh uh..not much...well No ...actually...I spent most of the summer with Oikawa … we uh..we got really close we actually started dating”

Reon looks surprised but much to Semis' relief he smiles “ Oh I see that’s certainly an interesting development… congratulations though ..you’ve liked him for a while haven’t you ?”

“‘I have …. how-how did you know ?”

“ Just a hunch you always seemed really fond of him similar to Ushijima and anytime we saw him you blushed and got nervous...I never had solid proof though but seems I was right “

“ ahh I didn’t realize I was so obvious…so...you're not upset?”

Reon huffs at that and makes a face “ why would I be? You’re dating life is your choice “

“ You don’t think...he's bad news? Cause of his reputation or whatever ?”

“ Of course I don’t ...I refuse to judge people on rumors. I prefer to get to know someone before I make an opinion on them all I truly know about him is that he’s a skilled and determined player and works well with his teammates… “

Semi smiles and hugs Reon “ your the best you know that? I was so worried everyone was going to have something negative to say about him… “

“ ahh well don’t worry I support you …”  
Reon pats Semis back and laughs when Tendou decides to join in the hug . Reon was the most huggable person on the team after all and easily the kindest .

“‘Have you told the others?”reon asks after some time.

“ Just Yamagata “ Semi sighs “ I’ll tell Jin and Ushijima later “

“ I’m sure they'll be supportive, “ Reon assures.

“ I hope so”

When Oikawa gets home he flops down on his bed and debates what he should do now , he still has two days before school starts and seeing Semi is obviously off the table . He could go third wheel with Iwai and Aya but that doesn’t sound very fun.   
He knows he shouldn’t mope around and feel sorry for himself but it’s harder said than done.   
He stares at the ceiling for a while and almost falls asleep when he gets a text message . He hopes it’s from Semi but frowns when he sees it’s definitely not semi. 

Misa : Hey tooru how’s the boyfriend?

Oikawa sighs. oh god not her . What does she want ? He decides to ignore the message until he gets another .

Misa: He’s back at school huh?   
Must suck knowing you won’t see him everyday .

Oikawa wants to ignore it but he knows Misa , and she’s up to something.  
She’s still bitter on how things ended between them and she hates him . She seemed to make her goal to ruin his reputation and any chance at happiness. She’s succeeded in ruining all his ex’s trust in him and she’s manipulative and he doesn’t doubt she’ll try to do the same with Semi.  
He decides to test her back. 

Me: What do you want Misa?  
Leave him out of it .

Misa : I don’t know what you're talking about .

Me: Don’t play dumb 

Misa : oh Tooru I’m just trying to be friendly don’t be like that 

Oikawa sighed in frustration , Misa was smart and shes careful she won’t send anything he could use against her . She plays her role well , and at the end of the day she does have many things on him that she could use to turn Semi against him . Pictures of him with other girls back when he was sleeping around a lot , and even a few with some guys that were taken out of context like when he was dared to kiss koiji during a party last summer. He has no idea how she gets them but the point is she has them and many more .   
He can’t lose Semi and he’s worried because he knows that she knows for once this relationship could actually hurt him .

Me: Misa please don’t do this I’m begging you   
I know I hurt you before , I’m sorry but please don’t do this Semi means everything to me .

Misa: oh I know 😊  
Just wanted to let you know that I won’t be returning to aoba johsai .. I’m attending shiratorizawa this year 

Me: What? Misa don’t . Please don’t ..

Misa : Well I’m already here too late for that besides I like it here great school did you know they have horses here ? 

Me: how did you even get in ?you don’t even play any sports 

Miss: I took the entrance exam. Come on don't be surprised you know I’m smart . 

Me: stay the fuck away form him 

Misa : ahh now don’t be like that he’s the only person I know I’m gonna need some friends . Well gtg! See ya later tooru 

Oikawa cursed, tossing his phone . Misa obviously had no intent of letting it go and if she went to the lengths of transferring schools he knew she was gonna do everything in her power to ruin what he had with a semi. 

Oikawa couldn’t let her get away with this .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did Oikawa do to piss of Misa so much ? Your find out soon. lol get ready y’all


	15. Chapter 15

“Eita nice to see you again , congratulations on your new relationship with Oikawa best wishes to you both”  
Ushijima says when Semi goes over to his shared room with Tendou. 

“ oh! I uh… t-thank you ...you know about that?”  
Semi asked confusedly, looking over at Tendou who just shrugs . 

“ I didn’t tell him “ 

“ Oikawa told me … well actually I saw you two kissing then he told me” ushijima explains.

“ oh “ Semi is in disbelief , Oikawa actually spoke to Ushijima? “ he really talked to you ?”

“ only for a short time , he seems to not like me still ...regardless he said you two started dating over the summer ..congratulations Oikawa is an excellent player he should have -“

“ Yeah yeah come here I know “ Semi sighs , he has heard that line since day one. He doesn’t disagree with it and in fact he would love to be with Oikawa in the same school but the fact of the matter is if Oikawa would have come to Shiratorizawa he never would have stood a chance against him.  
There was no way .

“ So you're okay with us dating ?”

“ of course . I like Oikawa. I think you two suit each other well. I only wish he didn’t hate me but that doesn’t affect your relationship with him so as long as you're happy it’s all that matters”

Semi smiled softly, feeling relief, he was worried ushijima wouldn’t approve given his strained relationship with Oikawa .  
“ thank you Wakatoshi “ .

“‘Of course Eita, your always have my support we are friends after all “ 

Semi deiceda stays over with Tendou and Ushijima that night. He doesn't really want to talk to Yamagata right now and Tendou was nagging him about having a movie night anyways. They watch the hunger games movies and get some snacks and drinks to stay up late. At some point Semi remembers he was supposed to talk to Oikawa and excuses himself to step outside and call him.

When Semi calls ,Oikawa immediately answers and Semi can’t help but grow a big large smile seeing the brunette . His hair is messy and Semi can tell he was laying in bed .” Sorry did I wake you ?” He asks. 

“ No I was just about to call you actually “  
Oikawa smiles and sits up “ how was your day?”

“Good...I told everyone about us so they should all know ...I heard you talked to ushi”

“ yeah sorry he sorta saw us kissing so I just told him we were dating “

“ it’s fine don’t apologize for that …. I’m happy ..everyone seemed to take it well ...well aside form Yamagata”

Oikawa frowned “ oh..so he doesn’t approve ?”

“ He just listens to what everyone says about you but I told him what’s up and he apologized..I’m still sorta upset about it though ...but it should be fine “

“I’m sorry … it’s probably my fault he thinks that way about me “

“ no ...he shouldn’t judge you ,doesn’t even know you … it’s not right he’s just being unreasonable “

“ he just cares about you I’m sure … “

“ either way … he should trust me enough to know what I’m doing”

Oikawa shrugged , he didn’t know if he would be any different in Yamagata's shoes. “ well besides that how was the rest of your day ?”

“ good … just got lunch and now I’m watching movies with Tendou and Ushi…the Hunger games “

“ I like those movies”

“ Me too...hey so Tendou said I’d be from district one along with Ushijima ...what do you think about that?? I’m not that privileged am I?”

“ nah you're more like a district eight or something … ushiwaka though he’s a total district one guy ”

“ your definitely district twelve ”

“ jeez thanks babe” Oikawa laughed “ are you calling me poor?”

“ nah that’s not why ...your just special like that you’d be katniss everdeen no doubt “

“ are you gonna be the peta to my katniss ?”

Semi makes a face and nods “ eww hell no team gale he’s cuter “

“ what? Oh god Eita let’s break up I can’t believe you said that dumb shit”

“Oh shut up Peta ain’t even that useful”

“ Are you freaking kidding me? He does a lot “

“ like getting kidnapped ?”Semi laughed .

Oikawa rolled his eyes and huffed at that “ Stop… what next you're gonna say you like Edward more then jacob”

“.... obviously I do he’s her true love .. Jacobs a creep he’s in love with a child ..it’s gross “

“ Look...it’s not even like that … he’s gonna wait till she’s eighteen it’s okay ….What’s wrong with you ? You like scrawny white boys or something ?”

“ I’m with you aren’t I?”

Oikawa immediately frowned “ wow …okay that’s actually offensive ”

“ I’m kidding ..your not scrawny or white ..you would be a vampire though “

“ I don’t wanna be a bitch ass vamp… “

“ Well I don’t make the rules “

“ whatever your Bella then “

“ fine ,I’ll be Bella that just means I get to live forever with you that’s a good deal“

“‘It is huh ?” Oikawa thinks that would be amazing if it were possible .  
“I’d really like that ….hey remember when it’s their wedding and Edward says no amount of time would ever be enough with Bella ? Well...That’s how I feel about you “

Semi blushed and turned the phone upwards to hide his face “ Tooru...y-you can’t just say that stuff when you’re not here ...it makes me wanna kiss you “

“Don’t hide hide your face eita I wanna see you”

“ no it’s embarrassing “

“ come on …please ?”

Semi sighed and hesitantly put the camera back on him . “ happy?”  
Oikawa couldn’t help but laugh at the way Semis cheeks were so red “ yeah your so cute “he decided to screenshot much to Semis annoyance.

“ I’ll hang up “ Semi threatened 

“ N-no dont okay ! I’m sorry no more just the one “

“Your lucky I love you “

“ I know … lucky is an understatement I feel blessed ”

Semi smiled but then frowned, he just wish he could be with his boyfriend knowing he wouldn’t get to hold him for awhile or kiss him was making this hard “ I miss you Tooru”

“ I miss you too ...just hang in there love it will be fine “  
Oikawa prayed it would be. He wondered if he should warn Semi about Misa, but he didn’t want to make it sound like he was worried about something by telling him to stay away. It sounded suspicious.  
He decided not to.

“ How was your day Tooru?”

“ I just came home and haven’t done shit but good I guess ..missed you… “

“I see ,you should go hang out with your friends tomorrow enjoy yourself ” 

“ yeah i guess you're right”

“ make sure to say hello to them for me and that I hope they’re doing well “

“ okay…tell your friends I said …...yo “

“ Sure okay …”

They talked for about half an hour longer before Oikawa yawned and started getting a bit quiet , semi knew he was trying to stay awake and decided to go ahead and say his goodnight’s and told Oikawa to go to sleep. They exchanged “ I love yous” and Semi went back inside the room where Tendou and Ushijima were of course still wide awake.  
He settled in next to Tendou and laughed softly at all the dumb remarks he made while Ushijima needed explanation after explanation.  
It was near the last movie where he felt himself start to doze off and fall asleep , Ushijima and Tendou were both quick to give up their bed but ultimately they agreed to put him in Tendous bed since it was closet and they didn’t want to wake semi up.

When morning came Semi woke up to Tendou sprawled out like starfish on the floor snoring loudly and Ushijima stiff as a board in his own bed not making a noise he laughed at the sight , they were his best friends and they certainly couldn’t have been more worlds apart .

He decided to make coffee , knowing Ushijima would be up soon because he always woke up early. Honestly he was surprised he had managed to wake up before the ace, Tendou on the other hand could sleep in all day if they’d let him. They wouldn’t.

The morning went smoothly, they had coffee and some breakfast , ushijima went on a run with Reon and Tendou went to a friend's room to play magic the gathering. Semi went back to his own dorm to shower and change and then talked with Yamagata who had apologized again. After some time Semi decided to go down to the music room and see his favorite teacher.  
That’s when something interesting happened.

“ Ohh Semi-Kun! “ a dark haired girl called out waving her hands with a cheerful smile . Running up to the blonde setter .  
“ remember me ?” She asked sweetly .

Semi did , it was Misa, the girl he met at the party. Oikawa’s ex. “ it’s Misa right ?” He asked , wondering what she was doing here . She was in a shiratorizawa uniform . Did she transfer?

“ Yep! I’m so happy you remembered me! “ she tilted her head looking up at Semi “ I recently transferred so I’ll be attending Shiratorizawa now !”

“ oh I see … Isn’t that a bit sudden ?” He asked .

“ Yes well unfortunately I had no choice but to transfer … I uh… I wasn’t having a good time at Aoba johsai ...it was for the best to transfer “ she said with a frown .

“ oh …” Semi wondered what she meant by that.  
“ I see I’m sorry“

“ oh it’s fine don’t worry about it ! I should be fine now ..Is Shiratorizawa a nice school ?”

Semi nodded “ I’ve never had any problems here or known anyone who has ..as long as you don’t get on everyone’s bad side you will be fine “

“ that’s a relief to hear… the kids at Seijoh are ...uh never mind that’s not important anymore … “  
she smiled and brushed her hair behind her ears “ ya know your the only person I know here uh i don’t wanna bug you but if you're not busy can you help me find the music room ? This campus is so big I wanna make sure I can get a spot in class …”

“ uh oh sure of course .. it’s in the smaller building this way “Semi gestured for the girl to follow her and immediately she did as so with a skip to her step . He had many questions for her , like what she was the other night about and what was she trying to do ? Did her transfer have anything to do with Oikawa . He decided he could wait to ask that she seemed genuinely lost and he wasn’t rude enough to not help.  
“ So you have Interest in music ?” He asked to be friendly.

“ I do … I play the cello and violin actually I’m have been my whole life “  
She explained maintaining a sweet girl facade.

Semi was intrigued by that. “ you do?” He loved Violin; it was an instrument he personally struggled with to learn and never really mastered . Piano and Guitar had come easier to him so needless to say a violinist always impressed him.  
“ that’s amazing, Violin was always tough for me to learn I uh never really did “

“ oh I see …. So what do you play? Oh wait let me guess ..” she hummed looking at Semi and then smiled brightly “ your a pianist no doubt ! “

Semi smiled and nodded “ I am … how did you know?”

“ you have the hands for it … and a vibe , how long have you played ?”

“ Uhh like you my whole life … though technically I learned guitar first ..I always really liked music I don’t remember a time where I wasn’t playing “

“ same here ...I always wanted to learn piano actually but it’s not my jiff violin though it was easy ..”

“ I’m the exact opposite of you then I could never with violin “

“ I see ..I have an idea why don’t we play together some time? Violin is at its best when accompanied by the piano or at least I think so…”

“ that would be nice ...I haven’t done a duet since middle school actually so I may be rusty “

“ well no problem same here …what’s your favorite duet piece to play?”

“Hmm good question… I’ll go with Frederic Chopins Nocturne ...and you ?”

“ me too ! It’s a beautiful piece...I think we will duet very well” she gently nudges Semi's shoulder and he smiles. It's odd but Misa seems very kind and sweet right now, he knows he should be careful but he wants to give her the benefit of the doubt.

When they get to the music room Misa is an awe. The shiratorizawa music department is serious and has only the best instruments in top condition; it's any musician's dream .  
The teacher knows Semi already and gives him a warm greeting and Semi explains the situation that Misa is a transfer student who got accepted by taking the exam but she would love to be in the music department.  
From there the teacher agrees to hear Misa play , the girl asks Semi to stay for “ moral support” and that she’ll promise to show Semi something “magical”.  
Semis agrees. He has nothing better to do and he’s intrigued to witness Misa's skill level himself.

She picks a more modern piece “ theme” from Schindler’s list . As she plays she silences not only the teacher and Semi but every student nearby . She plays beautifully and everyone’s even Semi is captivated .  
Semi hadn’t expected the girl from that party , Oikawa's ex to be such a polished and refined violinist. He isn’t sure if he should feel as self conscious as he does , why did Oikawa leave someone like her?  
Oh well right , he’s gay. Or so he says. 

But still Semis not blind enough to not see Misa’s beauty he’s gay not delusional, and he isn’t proud enough to not recognize she’s talented.  
He reminds himself that Oikawa and her broke up for a reason and that he doesn’t have to feel threatened beside Misa made it clear her dislike for Oikawa at the party. He brushes his worries off and decides to just just enjoy her playing . When she finishes there’s applause all around she smiles and bows and thanks everyone sweetly , she looks at Semi and goes over to him asking how she did. 

“ you did amazing Misa , I don’t think I’ve ever seen such a amazing violin performance or as far as the high school division goes “

“ oh you stop! it wasn’t that good “ she giggles and the teacher assures her that Semi was right , Misa gets a spot in class immediately. 

“ Well Semi dear “ she calls him taking his hand leading him over to the piano “ it’s your turn … I wanna hear what you got “

“ ohh ...r-right now?” He says a bit timidly.

“ Well duh silly … unless your not up to it ...don’t tell me your shy” She teases softly “ I wouldn’t imagine a cutie like you to be “

“ ...no...I’ll play ..” semi ignores her tease . He knows he’s good and that piano was his strength he had nothing to be intimidated by.  
Besides, a part of him wants to show her he’s good too or rather prove to himself that he was good . That he was worthy of Oikawa too.  
He cracks his fingers and takes a seat , she stands by and watches him as he seems to think what he wants to play. He decides to go with a classical ,”Beethoven -“ Moonlight sonata “ he announces as he takes a deep breath and looks down at keys and starts to play. 

Again , everyone is rendered silent .Misa especially . She knew Semi was going to be good but he was better than she expected . She bitterly notes to herself “you pulled a good one Tooru I get why you like him so much “ and smirks at the idea of using Semi to completely crush her former boyfriend. 

When Semi finishes he bows as he’s received with his own set of applause. Semi smiles and turns to look at Misa waiting for a response .

“ wow you're so amazing “ she smiles and claps loudly “ that was beautiful... I didn’t take you as the classical type of guy … we so have to duet !”

“ Thank you…. Your really great yourself“  
Semi says softly.

Their teacher hears and gets excited at the idea of the two playing together and even talks about making rearrangements for them to placed in the same class.  
Misa can’t help but think how well this was going.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This bitch is good😂😂  
> Anyways , hope y’all like this chapter . Misa is rather smart and has her plans .  
> she’s sus let’s vote her out.
> 
> So anyways I always imagined Oikawa was shiratorizawas first choice in setters (let’s be honest ) but he refused cause ya know how he is so Semi was the next person they asked .if Oikawa would of accepted I don’t think Semi would of been invited and if so I’m sorry but y’all know Oikawa would be the starter like no doubt .  
> BUT  
> I do image it would of been a close fight between the two for the spot and just imagine all that tension .  
> They deff would have angry make out sessions in janitors closet and talk shit to each other while kissing . Lol


	16. Chapter 16

Misa : did you know your boyfriend could play piano so well? Why didn’t you tell me you know I’m a violinist 

Me: Misa please just stop .  
What do you want?  
Money? Popularity? Please I’ll do anything 

Misa: oh Tooru don’t be silly I don’t want anything from you I’m just trying to be friends :)  
I actually really like Semi ❤️  
He’s a sweetheart ya know 

Me : please I love him I need him I don’t know what I would do without him 

Misa : aww that’s so sweet  
Well gtg me and Semi are practicing together we have a duet to do  
Wish us luck please!!

Me: wait no there has to be something I can do!  
Please 

Oikawa groaned in frustration, he hated this . He tried to call Semi but no answer . So he really was practicing with her? Why did she have to actually have common ground with Semi?  
Oikawa knew Semi wasn’t going to push her away he wasn’t rude like that he was the guy who always called others out for being rude .He knew Semi would be kind to her and befriend her , especially if she was putting her innocent nice girl act. 

….

“ oh Semi dear “ Misa said with a smile “ let’s go over that verse again ?I think we’re off what do you say? “

Semi nodded in agreement “ yeah I think so too….let’s start form line one on three ?”

“Yes sir “ she gave a wink and waited for the countdown they had been practicing all day together , and much to Misa’s satisfaction it was going well.  
Semi was easy to get along with and she found herself legitimately enjoying playing with him ,Semi was talented and motivated and she wonders why Oikawa gets to be with someone like him . Oikawa didn’t deserve anything even half decent , she thinks he deserves pain and that’s why she’s doing this she tells herself.  
Her goal is to be someone Semi enjoys being with and can bond with . She wants to gain Semis' trust and start a friendship with him so she can figure out his insecurities and slowly ruin his image of Oikawa . She wants to tear apart their relationship slowly and use Semi to completely rip out Oikawa's heart.

She knows Oikawa for once actually has real feelings for someone , she’s done this so many times before that she’s lost count but this time it’s different . She saw how Oikawa looked at Semi at that party and how she didn’t see a fake smile on him but for the first time a genuine one .  
She didn’t miss the way he immediately came to his rescue and he isn’t hiding it either . Oikawa said he loved Semi and that’s special because he’s never once used the L word on anyone else before.

She feels excited that Oikawa will get what’s coming to him. She only feels guilty that she's using Semi to do it.  
Semi was a kind and genuinely good person so she believes this is for his best interest anyways , he doesn’t need someone like Oikawa . 

She tells herself semi will be better off and allows herself to continue on with her plan .

…..

“ Ya know Misa...to be honest “ Semi looked over at her and smiled softly “ I wasn’t sure what to think of you at first but I’m glad you came here your super talented….. I think we’re gonna have a good school year “

Misa blushes slightly because she wasn’t expecting that she wasn’t expecting Semi to be so kind this soon or to see his smile that she had to admit was bright .  
She shakes her head and smiles in return “ I am too ...let’s work hard ...oh- say semi when does your volleyball stuff start ?”

“ First practice is today “he explains ,holding the door open for her as they leave the music room after cleaning up . 

“ ahh I bet ur excited….”

“ I am “

“ you play the same position as Oikawa right ? The one who sends the ball to the guy who hits it right ?”

Semi chuckled at her lack of terminology.  
“It’s called the Setter and yeah I do “

“ that’s cool … I’m personally really bad at sports so I can’t help but be sorta astonished by athletes … well the good ones at least “

“ ...have you ever played a sport ?” Semi askes .

“...when I was little I used to do ballet I was very mediocre though and I practically begged my mom to stop making me go...I just wanted to play my violin and sing “

“ I see … “ semi was silent for a moment “ I didn’t always like sports either until I started volleyball … before I used to do some basketball and baseball and I used to dread going … I sucked specially basketball and my teammates hated me “

“ really? What was it about volleyball that you liked so much? “

Semi blushed and chuckled trying to think of an answer himself. He liked mostly everything about volleyball and had almost no technical problems when he first started learning and playing like he did with basketball and baseball ,but there was certainly a particular moment where he went from like to love . Yes a moment back when he was still a second year in middle school . “ I sorta just clicked with it .. I had the basics down fast and didn’t struggle like I did with previous sports … but”.

“ but?” Misa waited for him to finish giggling at the blush on his cheeks. He was about to say something either sweet or embarrassing. 

“ I uh really started to like it when I saw someone play “

“ let me guess Tooru Oikawa ?” She had to actually try and not to roll her eyes or gag. 

“ y-yeah uh he was just so good and looked so calm and happy out there… I remember wanting to be as good as him though...to be honest no one will ever be like him .. he’s one of a kind ”

“ that’s some big talk there”

“ it is but it’s true “ semi said with a type of certainty to him. 

“ so you were a fanboy ?”

“ I guess yeah … I always admired him”

“ hmm well you must be stoked to be dating him now “

“ …. I am” semi takes in a deep breath “ hey uh..That night at the party you said some things “

“ I did “ she wonders where this was headed. 

“ why?” 

“ so you still don’t believe me huh? “ she states .

“ he has never given me a reason not to trust him “ 

The bitter part of her consciousness says it must be nice . She says something else entirely “ well he showed me I couldn’t trust him…. guess people can change if you believe in that sorta stuff “

There’s a tense moment of silence and Semi seems like he has a million questions but doesn’t ask a single one . She decides to play this or her advantage  
“ ...we uh dated for a few months when we were first years, “ she starts to explain.  
“ he was really sweet and kind at first.. made me feel special and all that… but he suddenly started getting distant and pulling away after awhile …”  
She pauses to gauge how Semi is responding so far and she’s satisfied with the look in his eyes. 

“he said it was volleyball and for a long time I believed him but then one day…I found out what was really keeping him so busy and it wasn’t volleyball no it was another girl “  
She manages to look sad and not smirk when she sees how Semi freezes up and struggles to speak .  
Perfect .

“ I -he..but… he said he never cheated on anyone before” he finally stutters out .

“ and I’m telling you what I experienced … when I went through …. I’m sorry but it’s the truth “

“ m-maybe it was a misunderstanding “

She sighs and shakes her head “ no..there’s no misunderstanding what I saw… what ? He accidentally picked a girl up, held her and kissed her? Okay sure ... he never told me we were over and he actually had the audacity to act like my boyfriend until the moment I caught him “

Semi is rendered silent again .  
He doesn’t know what to think of what Misa is telling him. Should he believe her ? Why would she lie?  
“ I uh … I’m sorry that happened to you “ he finally chokes out deciding it was the right thing to do. 

“ don’t be sorry semi… just be careful okay? I get he’s out of the closet and all and that’s why he did what he did … But just be careful ..there’s a lot of things about Oikawa that I’ve learned and I guess I’m worried for you “

“ …….w-what other things ?”

“I don’t wanna get you two in a fight I’m sure he’ll be livid when he finds out I’m even talking to you ...it’s better if I don’t tell you … since you trust him so much it doesn’t matter anyways right ?”  
She says trying her best to come off as sincere and sweet.

“ uh… i.. right… I just-no your right ...I trust him “ semi can’t help but feel like that’s a stupid thing to say after hearing form Oikawas ex that he cheated on her . He wants to trust Oikawa though and wants to believe there’s a reason for what he did.  
“ I’m sorry he did that to you...but he’s a good person I know he is”

Misa chuckled because semi is so obvious .  
“ I guess I’ll take your word for it but if anything ever happens Oikawa related or not I’m here for you ok?”

“Oh y-yeah ...I’m here for you too then”

Oh this was going so well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So do y’all think Misa is capping or nah? 
> 
> Lol ... I was thinking of the direction I wanna go with this story because I wanna extend it to after they graduated and start college and all that adult shit .. and like y’all...I’m sorry in advance


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a sorta short chapter tbh I’m sorry y’all . Also sorry for the long update wait , but the next chapters I have written up already and is just in the process of editing . They will be much longer and really get it the good stuff if ya nam what I’m sayin. 
> 
> Well enjoy

It was the first day of practice and the seijoh captain was having a rough day , everyone noticed but no one commented. His serves weren’t as strong and accurate as they should be and he couldn’t seem to receive worth a damn. 

“ Oi shitty -kawa … I don’t know what the hell your thinking but playing like this certainly won’t get us to national-“

“I know … I’ll get it together, “ Oikawa said in slight frustration. 

Iwaizumi could tell there was something bothering his longtime friend from one look. If he had to guess it probably had something to do with Semi .

“ What's wrong “

“ ...nothing “

“Oikawa “

Oikawa sighed it was best not to fight Iwaizumi on this he wouldn’t drop it “..... it’s Eita… “.

“is he okay?”

Oikawa shrugged as a look of dissatisfaction flashed in his eyes. “ I don’t know he didn’t answer my call or messages last night “

“Oh… but that was one day he was probably tired ...relax “ iwaizumi tried to assure.

“ Misa is there “

Iwaizumi blinked in disbelief “ what?”

“ My ex .. Misa she’s going to shiratorizawa with Semi”

“H-how” the ace swore he couldn’t have made that up , but why would Misa go as far as to transfer ?

“ she took the entrance exam and got in….they’re also in the music department together so I guess their cool now ...all buddy buddy“ 

Iwaizumi understood his friend's behavior now .  
“Ohh ..fuck ..well did you warn about her?”

“ I can't, I'm only gonna look suspicious besides ..if I anger her she’ll definitely do something “ Oikawa sighed.

“ …either way you need to talk to him you know she’s probably already putting thing in his head “

“ yeah….I know …” Oikawa sighed looking at the volleyball he was holding in his hands . Regardless of how concerned and anxious he was there was no point in killing himself over it now . Semi was probably at practice so it wasn’t like he could call him now that would have to wait till later . “Let’s get to work I’ll deal with all that later “

“ are you sure -“

“‘We’re going to nationals Iwai.. no matter what … let’s just get to it ...ok?”

Iwaizumi nodded“ ok “

Once practice ended and a quick conversation with the coach Oikawa walked him with Iwaizumi , Ayaka had gone over to a friend’s to study so the two best friends were alone to talk . Iwaizumi didn’t waste time bringing up the topic on Semi again.  
“ so … are you gonna talk to your boy today or what”

Oikawa sighed “ yes ..if he answers me ….”

“ you should before it’s too late …. You don’t want him to end like all your ex’s right ?” 

“ of course not...I love him” 

“.....” iwaizumi came to a stop to stare at Oikawa “ you better do something then don’t let her keep doing this to you…. What's her deal anyways ? You been done forever now she needs to move on and get a -“ 

“ you know how bad she was hurt after we broke up … in the end I did hurt her very badly” 

“ yeah well enough is enough don’t you think ? That was in the past and you’ve apologized to her more than enough already…”

“..... maybe she’s right about me ...maybe I really a terrible person maybe I don’t deserve Ei-“

Iwaizumi refused to let Oikawa finish that sentence sending a sharp hand to head smacking him “ shut up you stupid idiot ! That’s not true ...you love him and try really hard that’s all you need to deserve someone ...she’s completely wrong about you and don’t forget it”

Oikawa rubbed the back of his head flinching form the pain “ ow that hurt iwai the hell “

“Oh suck it up ...you deserved it for saying that dumb shit … go home and call him figure this out or I’ll slap you harder ...got it?”

“ yeah … got it ..” Oikawa let out a chuckle “ thanks Iwai… yeah you're right I’m not letting him go no way in hell “

Iwaizumi smiled satisfied hearing that response. 

As soon as Oikawa had gotten home he went upstairs, changed into something else and looked over his homework. Luckily for him it was simple enough for him to finish in no time the material was easy to understand and he had always been a fast learner . He started his homework figuring he’d give Semi time to get to his room and settle down for the day before calling him.  
After about two hours or so he figured it would be a good time to call , nervously he requested a video chat waiting and praying Semi would pick up .

Meanwhile Semi was laying in bed , hair wet and cheeks flushed red from his shower. There were several things on his mind , like the ridiculous curriculum for his classes and how he would ever pass them all , his position on the team and how it was in jeopardy all because of that irritating second year and most of all the new found information he learned about Oikawa from Misa.  
He told himself he didn’t believe it , that Oikawa wasn’t lying . There had to be some misunderstanding right ?  
But if there wasn’t? What if , just if Misa was telling him the truth . The thought was eating away at him.  
That’s when he heard his ringer go off and his heart raced seeing it was Oikawa .  
He didn’t answer his call last night or reply back to him all day ,he wasn’t trying to avoid him, it was just he had so much on his mind and he wouldn't be able to hide it from Oikawa who saw through everything and anything. He didn’t want to burden Oikawa who had his own team and schoolwork to be worried about so he didn’t answer .  
Yet he knew ignoring him was not the right way to go about this either so he took in a deep breath and sat up and answered.

“E-Chan ! Hello ! “ Oikawa greeted with a wide smile , a smile that melted Semi's heart because Oikawa always had a bright and cheerful smile observed just for him . 

“ Hey …” Semi greeted softly with a smile of his own.

“ I hope it’s wasn’t a bad time to call “

“ No I wasn’t doing anything, “ Semi assured . 

“‘Ahh okay ….” There was a lingering silence before Oikawa took in a deep breath “ how was your day?”

“It was okay …and you?”

Oikawa lied , he didn’t feel like mentioning that he had felt sick all day worrying about him and what Misa was planning just yet .  
“ it was fine I’m looking forward to the year ... uh …..is everything okay? You missed my call last night and messages... I don’t wanna sound needy or anything it’s just .. I wanna make sure your okay “

“ I- i'm okay. i'm sorry Tooru I was just super tired and I guess it slipped my mind …”

“ hey it’s fine baby you owe me no apology I’m just glad you're okay …so do you like your classes ?”

Semi blushed from the pet name “ ugh no my classes are wack as hell I don’t know how I’m gonna pass I’m stupid “

“ your not stupid … you got this and you know I’m here to help you anyway possible “

“ yeah yeah but I don’t wanna have to rely on you ...besides you have your own studies to worry about -“

“ If you need me I’ll be here simple as that ok? Don’t worry about all that other stuff …”

Semi smiled and nodded. In truth it was a relief, Oikawa was smart . Smarter than people gave him credit for and he was a patient teacher , at least for him he was. “ thank you …I doubt there's anything you’d ever need my help with but I’m here for you too “

“ you help me by just existing Eita…”  
Semi blushed even more and hid his face to which Oikawa complained ,” oh don’t do that! I wanna see your face ..your so pretty “

“ S-stop your embarrassing me “ semi whined 

“ come on you're so cute when you get all flustered though “

Semi rolled his eyes letting out a laugh. It was times like these where he couldn’t imagine Oikawa ever lying to him , he was the only person in the world who could make him feel like this . Truly that meant something right ? 

Right .

“ You're the cute one, “ Semi replied . “ Ya know I really miss you Tooru … I wish you were here “

“ me too ….i miss you so much…but hey on some good news … I heard we’re having a practice match soon my coach told me today after practice ”

Semi felt a sense of joy wash over him , he wanted to see his boyfriend more than anything it only sucked that they’d have to be playing each other and couldn’t really have a moment alone. Unless he could manage to steal him away and sneak off somewhere for a little bit .  
“ r-really ? I’m so happy ! When? “

“ not sure exactly but soon probably around next week … I can’t wait to see you “ it was true he wanted to see and be able to hold Semi so bad. Video chat was nice but it was nothing like the real thing.

“ me too … I’ll be continuing the minutes “ 

“ I’m counting the seconds “ 

Semi laughed as they chatted .Even though it was only a day without talking they had so much to say to one another . After some time Oikawa thought it was time to finally bring up the issue at hand .  
“ so hey … i heard Misa ya know that girl from the party is attending your school now “

“ oh… yeah she is … saw her the other day actually helped her find the music department we’re sorta like friends now I guess you can say “

“ oh “ Oikawa had been dreading that , it wasn’t like he didn’t know Misa was already clinging to Semi and trying to sink her claws in but hearing it from Semi directly stung . It worried him. So semi already considered her a friend ? Great .  
“ I see “

“ yeah … she’s actually way more chill then she was at the party and kind and she’s a really talented violinist we had a duet together and the teacher wants us to work together for now on thinks it will be good for us specially if we want to get into a college for music... says we need to learn to play in sync with complementary instruments so we’re quote on quote perfect together “ semi laughed a bit remembering his erratic teachers words .

“ Ahh really ?...that’s super great ! Your super talented anyone would be lucky to work with you “ Oikawa felt mixed , he was happy because Semi was amazing and deserved to be attending the most renowned music schools the world had to offer and if playing with Misa helped make that more accessible then he’d always support that. Yet he knew Misa and she didn’t care about semi or his future and had ulterior motives . All selfish .  
“ I’m happy for you … but be careful “

Semis smile slowly disappeared “ what? Careful ? About what ?” 

Oikawa thought about the right words to say and proceeded with caution “ Misa ...she’s uh.. she can not be so sweet or nice she can be cold too ...and she lies“

Semi gulped , he remembered a conversation he had earlier that day with the girl she had mentioned that Oikawa would say something like that. She was spot on. Surely it meant nothing though .  
“ oh… she’s seems like a good person though “

“ yea ...But even good people can have some bad to them “

“ … Tooru … What happened between you two ? You guys seem to hate each other. I get you guys dated and all but that was a while ago, isn't it time to put all that in the past ?” 

“ …. it was but it was a rough break up … it didn’t end well and she’s hated me ever since “

“yeah I get that but what happened exactly “

“ it’s not important anymore Eita … we’re done have been for awhile I tired to be friends after but she didn’t want that “

“Oh well ok whatever you say “ semi bit his lip , why wasn’t Oikawa telling him what happened? Why didn’t he want to say it? He couldn’t help but think there was something Oikawa wanted to hide and suddenly Misas' story didn’t feel so fake.  
“ ….. do you … ever miss her?” 

Oikawa thought about it, in truth he did . He missed Misa ,not the Misa he dated but the Misa who was just his friend before they hooked up and started dating . “ I miss when we were friends “ 

“ … did you love her ?” Semi asked softly. Even shyly. 

“ No… I didn’t. … if I’m being honest though I guess I sorta tricked myself into believing I did at some point.... but in reality I never loved her like that …. “

“ …. are you sure?”

Oikawa raised a brow “ Eita of course...I know I never loved her or anyone else because I love you … I was trying to be something I was not with her and all the other girls I dated, for once I’m being myself and I’m actually happy... so I’m not just sure I’m absolutely positive “

Semi smiled a bit and though it did somewhat sooth him to hear those words he still had his worries. If that was the case why was he so reluctant to talk about Misa ?  
“ I’m sorry tooru I guess that was a stupid question “

“ No question is stupid … but it dose make me worried… is everything okay ?”

“ yeah of course why wouldn’t it be? Misa has actually been a good friend, believe it or not … I wish you two could make up and get along “

“ ...maybe one day “ Oikawa sighed . This really wasn’t looking good . Damn that Misa worked fast she had Semi right where she wanted.  
Nonetheless she had common ground with Semi and legitimately could bond with him . The thought was agonizing but what worried him more was the weird question Semi was asking .  
“ I- ...eita if anything was wrong … anything at all you’d tell me right ?”

Semi took in a deep breath , the answer should be yes  
but he couldn’t understand his own hesitation and reluctance to ask Oikawa for the truth . Maybe a part of him didn’t want to hear it in case Misa was right , then that would mean there were more things he didn’t know about Oikawa .  
“ yes of course I would “ . 

“ You promise?”

“ ….Yes”

“ okay …. Good.. I want to be that someone you can always no matter what come to so please if there’s ever anything bugging you even a little tell me so we can figure it out together “ Oikawa couldn’t help but shake the feeling there was a empty promise to Semis words and it hurt to think Semi wasn’t feeling comfortable enough to say what was on his mind . He couldn’t push Semi to say it either; he refused to be the type of partner to force everything out; he just had to let semi voice it on his own accord . If he couldn’t find it in himself to say it willing then what sort of relationship was that anyways ? One without trust and that realization would be a tough pill to swallow. 

“ okay … me too I’d like to be that someone for you too Tooru “ Semi knew it was hypocritical to ask or wish for when he wouldn’t even say what was on his own mind. He told himself there was no reason to say anything, it wasn’t a big deal. He didn't believe it. Why start a potential issue over nothing ?  
Lying to himself had always been his skill.  
“ hey it’s late I should get to bed …. there’s a annoying second year gunning for my spot so it’s important I’m working at my best right ?” 

“ oh yeah of course… “ Oikawa checked the time and though it was in fact late he felt disappointed, he wanted to talk longer . “ Is it the guy with the really straight bangs ?” Oikawa could vaguely recall from last year a shorter brunette setter with brown bangs that seemed to get on Semis nerves . He never bothered to learn his name; he paled in comparison to Semi. 

“ Shirabu and yes it’s him ” semi said with an eye roll.  
“ he’s actually better than I gave him credit for ... he's here because he took the entrance exam and not on a scholarship so I’ve never been worried about him until now .. he’s meticulous and patient and dose exactly what the coach wants he’s actually perfect for the team and I’m actually worried “

Oikawa made a humming sound thinking over what Semi had said , he knew semi didn’t compliment many players easily unless he truly felt that way and for him to openly admit he was worried definitely meant something. A smart and patient player , that was the opposite of his boyfriend . Semi wasn’t stupid just somewhat rash and rather controlling. If there was a guy willing to do what Semi would not and please the coach then yes that was a reason for concern . Semi was skilled, tough and strong, he had faith in him “‘ just try your hardest and show everyone who the better setter is…. show them there is no other option other than you… “

“ What if he is what’s better though ?”

Oikawa paused before asking “ ….do you think he is?”

“ ….you know I don’t fit in with the team's style and the coach is always yelling at me to send more sets to Ushijima and stop trying to dictate … I can’t find it in me to do what they want though it’s boring and I don’t want to rely on him like no one else is capable of earring a point … but Shirabu sets to Ushijima like it’s a privilege and seems to have dedicated himself to him you should just see the chemistry they have”

“Ya know …. I always thought it was a good thing you didn’t do exactly as told ...it’s what I admired about you since day one …. do your best and follow your heart. I know that’s cheesy but it doesn’t make it any less true. I know your worth Eita and you should too ...I love you and I’ll be rooting for you ok? “

Semi nodded with a smile , his boyfriend’s words giving him all the motivation he needed .“ I will ...I’ll do my best “

“ sleep well Eita make sure you get up on time okay?”

“ okay….you too … and I’m sorry for worrying you good night ...my love “ 

Oikawa blushed at the new pet name but he couldn’t complain he liked it . They said their farewells and called it a night.  
They both still had a lot on their mind yes but they were much too worried about putting too much on the other so held their tongue. It was foolish and naive  
but both always had the tendency to overthink everything to begin with.

Of course everyone had a breaking point, and when the next few days rolled around and Semis bond with Misa grew, so did his worries and insecurities.  
When he asked Misa why exactly she transferred to the school in her third year the girl frowned and told of how she was being harassed by certain people , people of whom favored Oikawa and took his “side “. 

“ he never did anything himself…” she explained  
“he just ignored me like I was some filthy disease … his followers though they made it hell I couldn’t go down the hallway without getting nasty glares and dirty comments about how I was a whore and dirty “ she even managed to make some convincing tears “ he never said anything to me or partake but he never did anything about it either he would see it happen and just turn around and go along with his day … like he truly didn’t care … I thought after all that time we spent knowing each other and being together he would at least tell them to stop and leave me alone but he couldn’t be bothered with even that …. that hurts ya know? He might as well been the one bullying me that would of hurt less “

Semi was left speechless , even upset . He couldn’t imagine Oikawa being so cruel and heartless but why else would someone choose to transfer schools their last year ? Unless they had it .  
Why else did she hate Oikawa so much ? And why did Oikawa seem to dislike her so much as well even though he claimed they were once supposedly close ? Maybe it was true. No judging by her tears and the way she seemed so vulnerable it had to be true .  
He hugged her softly and apologized , telling her no one at this school would ever do that to someone as kind as her and if they did he would just fight them . She hugged him back and thanked him , a part of her felt bad for lying to someone as sweet as semi but oh well . Whatever it took. She was going to burn Oikawa. 

Semi made a note to talk to the brunette about that later and demand why he thought it was okay to stand by while someone was bullied , he remembered a time when he was young and meek and had been a victim to his own type of harassment . He was an odd kid , (hell he still was an oddball ). His hair had been kept rather long as a child and his features were soft for a boy , the other boys in class had often made fun of him for “ looking like a girl “ they used to push him around and trip him when he walked or throw his things into the school pond . One kid even went as far to make Semi “ prove “ he wasn’t a girl. Those days were rough and though he had long since grew a backbone he still could recall the helpless and lonely feeling it caused .  
So he sympathized with Misa's story.  
Again , he didn’t bother calling or answering the brunette's call that night or the night after .

Every day he had more questions for Misa .  
And everyday he found himself in a world of confusion and hurt , volleyball didn’t even help take his mind off the turmoil , Shirabu was getting better by the day and Semi could see the way Washijou looked at the second year so fondly . It wasn’t just their coach though it was practically everyone , especially Ushijima . He didn’t miss the way his ever so stoic captain and friend reserved the sweetest of tiny smiles just for Shirabu. Only for shriabu. It was getting more clear how close he was to being benched. No matter how hard he worked .  
When their coach called the two setters into his office and wasted no time to inform them about the new lineup and how Semi was not a part of it, a large gaping black hole opened up underneath him.  
He didn’t even realize he had nodded his head in understanding, bowed and made his way out after bidding an empty “ congratulations “ to the new setter.  
He felt empty or maybe numb.  
Actually definitely both.

He felt pathetic , he lost his position to a fucking second year who wasn’t even attending on a sports scholarship. He felt helpless even and to make matters worse he felt like he didn’t even have his own boyfriend anymore , the guy Misa described was nothing like the boy he loved and she had shown him some rather solid evidence of his previous life as a “ fuck” she had called it . So who was the real Oikawa? He wasn’t so sure anymore . Nothing made sense and everything was too much to think about.

Tendou tried to comfort him but to no avail.  
He just wanted his position back , most of all he wanted Oikawa back. His Oikawa ,his Tooru. 

Oikawa was fairing no better , his school work and classes were fine, practice was going amazingly and the team looked great . Everything was going perfect except for one thing which made everything else seem insignificant . Semi , he was back to ignoring him but this time it dragged on. He nearly lost track of the time it felt like it had been an eternity since he last talked to Semi. He wasn’t answering any of his calls and messages , it was eating at him alive. He just wanted to know what he did wrong or rather what did Misa say. He needed to talk to him and fix it but how could he when he wasn’t being denied ? The only way it seemed like he was going to get a word in was at their upcoming practice match

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this was sorta a weak chapter but hey the good stuff you actually want ( or may not want and I’m just dramatic like that ) is about to come . Stay tuned


	18. Chapter 18

Semi woke up with a headache , though that fact alone shouldn’t have surprised him . He went to bed with a headache , he had a headache all week . What else was new? He sighed yesterday his coach told him the Aoba Johsai team was coming for a practice match , so regardless if he was ready or not he had to see his “boyfriend “ who had been avoiding all week.   
He reached over to his phone that was charging on the nightstand by his bed and looked at all the messages he had been sent from the brunette throughout the week. 

from Tooru❤️ : Hey you okay? How was your day?  
...your probably asleep so sleep well love you ❤️

Hey have a good morning I love you !❤️ 

lol Aya-Chan came to school late because her sister got gum in her hair and it’s still stuck .   
She’s so pissed

She said hey by the way that she hopes your doing ok   
Iwai said he looks forward to the practice match 

Did you get breakfast and lunch? 

Hey how’s practice going ? You still worried about that second year ?

Is everything ok?

Why aren’t you answering me? 

Did I do something? Are you okay ? I’m worried please just let me know what’s wrong I’ll fix it …or at least I’ll try ..

I love you ..

I guess you aren’t answering me again today huh?

I saw one of those cats with the short tail that you like so much … it was cute… what are they called again? Bobbed tails?

Yea obviously duh.

I like to think one day we can have one of our own ...I’d buy you all the cats in the world if you wanted 

Or a dog if you prefer …  
Okay both

Please answer me eita !This is driving me crazy at least tell me what happened …

Is this a break up?

Please don’t leave me   
I love you so fucking much 

Are you taking your medicine at least ?

Fine don’t answer me but I’m not letting this go when I see you we’re talking you can’t just keep avoiding me like I don’t exist without at least telling me what I did wrong . If you wanna act like I’m nothing and forget all about me fine but say it at least to my face .

I’m sorry I didn’t mean to sound aggressive there . I'm just really concerned I don’t wanna lose you and I feel like I am 

Regardless, I accept your decision , I love you and I really miss you. I'm looking forward to seeing you …

Semi sighed , there was sharp pain in his stomach and an ache in his chest. It hurt to breathe . Of course this was hard for him too , he knew he was being rather unreasonable and immature if he had a problem with Oikawa he should just man up and say it .   
Yet he couldn’t find it in himself to do that anytime he thought about it . If he came to learn that Oikawa was in fact guilty of everything Misa claimed that meant he was being played and fooled just like everyone else and that thought was enough to give him an anxiety attack or maybe even worse.   
Maybe not asking was his way to save himself from the truth he didn’t think he would be able to bear a heartbreak from the man he gave his entire heart to and loved more than anything in the world .   
He couldn’t bear it. The thought made him feel like he was going to vomit .

No wait he was actually about to vomit. 

He stood up and ran to the trash can gagging before vomiting , he knew it wasn’t normal something was definitely off . He didn’t even want to think his medical issues were resurfacing again. Yamagata had been sitting in his bed playing on some game console, he quirked a brow seeing his friend vomit into the trash can , immediately he jumped out of bed to his aid “ oh fuck Eita what’s wrong ? Are you sick ?” He asked with concern . 

Semi looked at Yamagata with a puzzled look , Yamagata was a deeper sleeper then even he was . Never ever did he wake up earlier.   
“ Yama your up ? What time is it?”

“ ….it’s already noon dude …. lucky we have no classes today ...but practice is at three ...maybe you should stay in bed though your not looking to hot”  
Yama said putting his head to Semis forehead “ holy shit your burning up … that’s it I’m telling coach you can’t participate today -“

“ NO!” Semi grabbed Yamagata's hand weakly , he felt incredibly nauseous and hot and like utter shit but he refused to skip today or any day . “ no no I’ll be fine .. please don’t tell the coach or anyone okay? I’m fine “ 

“ Eita you don’t look fine … you haven’t been all week but now you look actually sick your paler even… is everything okay ?”

“ fine “

“‘eita -“

“ I said I’m fine ….. just trust me … “

Yamagata hesitated , everything in him told him Semi was definitely not okay but Semi was also stubborn as hell and this argument would go on all day.   
He sighed “ fine …breakfast is over but I can make you something “

“Thanks but it’s fine I’m not even hungry “ semi sighed resting his head against the rim of the trash can .

“ you need to eat something-“

Why did Yamagata sound so mature all of a sudden? Semi sighed “ I think if I force myself to eat it will make me feel worse … skipping breakfast one day won’t kill me” 

“ … you really should rest ..” 

“ Yama I appreciate it but I’m grown. I can handle my own -“ Semi didn’t even have time to finish his sentence before he got that all to familiar feeling , his vision went hazy and he felt dizzy he could vaguely makeout Yamagata reaching out to him and suddenly there was nothing . 

“ ….. so your boy still hasn’t responded?” Iwai asked taking his seat next to the brunette on the bus . He looked at him with a sorrow sympathetic look. 

Oikawa sighed “ yeah no answer at all” he said with a heavy heart. 

“ What the hell is his deal? I don’t like that he's just gonna run away from this ?”

“ iwai don’t … it’s not his fault “

The ace rolled his eyes at that , it annoyed that Oikawa was so quick to look past Semis wrongs. . “ he’s the one not answering you of course it is”

“ Misa probably put things in his head I don’t blame him so you shouldn’t either “

“ ok? So what, he's not even gonna give you a chance to explain your side? That’s stupid I’m sorry I like him and I think he’s great but this isn’t okay “ iwaizumi said without hesitation. He hated seeing how his best friend was coming undone at the seams and how he looked like a mess . All because of some girl telling some lies and bringing up things that were all from the past and had no representation of who Oikawa was now? That pissed him off. 

“Eita is a complicated guy… he isn’t good at expressing himself and well he’s on the insecure side and I’m sure Misa has told him some very bad things “

“ whatever don’t let him just push this off again you have to have an actual talk with him “ 

“ I know … I’m gonna try …” Oikawa nervously fiddled with his fingers hoping semi will actually humor him and let him explain whatever it was that needed explaining.

When their bus departed he remained in silence he was rather anxious and it only had a little bit to do with the practice match itself .  
The rest of his worries were about seeing semi he prayed , actually prayed this wasn’t it for them that they weren’t over .  
As soon as he saw the shiratorizawa campus in sight he took a deep breath . He wondered how he should go about this? Does he go right up to semi and hug him or ask him to talk? , does he wait until after their practice or should he just grab his hand and lead him away?  
All answers sounded tempting .

“ you look like a scared puppy … come on … “ iwaizumi nudged Oikawa’s shoulder roughly “let’s take this seriously. I know you got your issues right now but the team needs you to be a brave and competent captain … you have a goal remember “

“ yeah you're right …let’s be as serious as if this were a official match “ Oikawa cleaned up his act , for the sake of his team and his goal . After some encouraging words they all filed off the bus. It was easy to tell some of the underclassmen seemed on edge ,after all it was the school who took every win from them but he was sure to give them the encouragement they needed.   
Walking into the gym they were greeted by the shiratorizawa team , Oikawa quickly scanned the gym to try and spot Semi but couldn’t find him before Ushjima stepped forward and held his hand out. 

“ Oikawa ,hello it’s nice to see you this should be good beneficial practice, let’s have a good game “ 

Oikawa shook his hand and smiled somewhat ,he didn’t have the energy to be the antagonist today. “ yes ,Thanks for having us “  
Even Ushijima seemed taken back by such a subtle reply. Being ushijima, however, he didn’t question it. 

When the coaches asked for the starters to line up Oikawa completely expected to see Semi . Of course Semi made the starting position again, why wouldn’t he? So when he in fact did not see Semi but instead that kid with the bangs he felt completely dumb strucked. 

“ … Where’s Eita ?” The brunette asked loud enough for almost everyone to hear , ‘fuck’ he thought did he just say that out loud ? First name too? Oops.

There was a sharp silence that followed and Oikawa could see “bangs “ ( as he dubbed him) make a scowl of annoyance as if he were offended. Not that Oikawa cared in the slightest. 

The shiratorizawa coach eyed Oikawa with a brow and cleared his voice “ Semi is not part of our starting lineup , Shirabu Kenjirou is our setter . He’s a second year “

“Oh” came Oikawa's breathless response. He needed Iwaizumi to hit him to make sure he wasn’t dreaming or making things up .   
How did Semi lose his position to this kid? How , there was no way.

Then suddenly it hit him, was this why Semi wasn’t answering him ? ( probably not exactly) why wouldn’t he tell him something like that? Where was he ? Was he okay? He must have been devastated and had to deal with it all alone . 

Iwaizumi had to pull Oikawa out of his thoughts and remind him they had a game to play .   
Halfway through and having closely analyzed Shirabu , Oikawa hated to admit he wasn’t bad; he had skills though they weren’t up to Semis level by any means it was clear why he was given the starter position . He was an obedient one and did like he was supposed to and seemed to know exactly what Ushijima liked. To be blunt he was stable Semi was unpredictable.

Still that didn’t answer why Semi was nowhere to be seen, it was unsettling him big time . Was he ok? Where was he? When Seijoh ultimately lost their practice game he didn’t even spend much time thinking about it or being bitter rather he marched right up to the rest of the Shiratorizawa third years who were talking amongst themselves .

“ Oi someone bitter about losing ,how does ...wait actually I lost count how many times we’ve beaten you ?” Tendou mocked with a smile that made Reon give him a disapproving look. 

“No off brand hisoka I don’t give a crap about all that right now … tell me where’s Eita? Is he okay?”

“ Are you actually worried about him?” Yamagata asked, crossing his arms .

“What? I’m asking aren’t I ? so obviously I do “

“… but actually .. Do you care about him? “ 

“Yes! I actually care about him more then myself so can someone just fucking tell me where he I swear to god I’ll tear apart this entire school “

“ Please forgive them, they're just over protective and biased “ Reon adds in “and well .. Eita is “

“ … he’s what?” Oikawa asked impatiently.

“ … eita had to skip practice today and will have to the next few days most likely .. he’s not feeling well” 

“ …..w-what ..do you mean ?”  
Oikawa asked slowly. 

“ He’s sick “ Ushijima explains bluntly . 

“ … w-what” Oikawa asked again , quickly growing deeply concerned. 

“ look” Yamagata finally lost his attitude.  
“he woke up late this morning and immediately started vomiting … he then collapsed and was out cold …I took him to the nurse and he’s resting there … “

“ We all waited for him to wake up but practice started so we had to leave “ Reon adds .

“I’m sorry … Semisemi hasn’t been looking well the last few days I told him to go see his doctor but he doesn't listen to me ….“ 

“ … oh god… oh fuck … has he been taking his medication !? Is his temperature normal ? Has he - god dammit where the nurses office I have to go see him “

“ Oikawa your concern is understandable but unfortunately visiting hours are closed … only those who need medical attention are allowed -“

“ to fucking hell with that ! I don’t give a shit about the rules. I have to see him ! “ 

The four exchanged looks , somehow deciding Oikawa wasn’t going to drop it . “ it’s the second floor of the main building can’t miss it “

“ Thank you “ quickly Oikawa dashed out of the gymnasium ignoring all the stare’s and the shouting from his coach demanding him to get back there. He ran with a speed he didn’t even know he could achieve, and quickly found the nurses office which might as well have been its own clinic depending on how big it was. Luckily he only had to do some minimally begging to be let in , he found Semi easy. He was the only person there . 

“ Eita “ he breathed out panting a bit. Having just finished a full game and then running up stairs at an Olympic speed . 

Much to his relief Semi was awake , he looked pale and tired but he was alive and breathing and that’s all that mattered .

“ … Tooru?” The blonde asked surprisedly. He actually came to see him? How did he even manage that? 

“ Eita are you okay ? What’s wrong ?” The brunette walked over to him placing his hand against his forehead “ Christ your hot is the nurse even checking on you need ice -“

“ yes I’m fine it’s just a little fever …” semi sighed , the contact felt way too good. Even if it was a simple touch to forehead to check his temperature being touched by him felt way too good it was embarrassing to admit. 

Oikawa bit his lip “ ….. is it your condition-“

“ No … it’s legitimately just a fever this time the nurse said I’ll be fine “ Semi said softly .

“ so you're taking your medicine?” 

Semi nodded “ yeah “ 

“ good “ Oikawa sighed in relief though he was still worried , a fever could still be bad. He took a seat “ I was so worried ..”

“ I’m sorry … it’s my own carelessness I really need to stop going to bed with wet hair “

“ yeah you do “

There was a moment of silence , both knew there was so much more that needed to be discussed. 

“ Eita”

“Yeah?”

“ why didn’t you tell me ? “

“ ….. tell you what?”

“Everything! Your fever , your friends said you’ve looked sick all week … and ...well...about your position...why didn’t you tell me? “

“ I- ...I didn’t want to worry you and well… how was I supposed to tell you? ...tell you that I got replaced by a second year? That I’m no good anymore it’s embarrassing it’s pathetic “

“ I worry more when you don’t tell me things ….. and well you should have told me .. even if it’s hard … I would never have looked at you as pathetic you're not pathetic just because you aren’t the starter anymore “

“ I am though -“

“ stop that “ Oikawa sighed. “ ya know ...volleyball isn’t everything “

“ …..you don’t even believe that yourself “  
Semi laughed bitterly . The brunette's words were complete bull shit volleyball was Oikawa's everything. Everyone knew that.

“ Eita you have so many other talents …. So many other wonderful things about you … you're not pathetic or weak or anything of the sort okay? “

“ well I feel like I am” the blonde sighed .

“.... is that why you haven’t been answering me ... all week?”

“ I - no ...it’s.. “ semi gulped down . “ Misa told me some things that just… I needed time to think about “

“well.. what did she say?”

Semi took in deep breath grippin at the bed sheets   
“ well first of all … she told me the reason why she transferred schools … apparently she was being bullied by your little fan group and you let it happen? Is that true ? “

The brunette raised a brow and shook his head “ seriously? Misa was the most popular and loved girl at school if anything she was the bully .. and I would never just stand by for something like that ” 

“ then why else would she transfer ? She’s been nothing but kind and sweet to everyone here … I kinda have a hard time believing she’d ever do something like that “

“ … because that’s what she wants you to think ! I’ve told you before not to trust her- she only transferred to get close to you Eita come on you don’t actually believe her do you?”

“I don’t know…thats what I’ve been thinking about .. I don’t know who to believe..”

“ believe me ! Your boyfriend!” Oikawa said, taking semis hand . “ please “

“ just because we’re dating I should just ignore everything I hear ? Isn’t that being naive ?”

“Being naive is believing everything you hear …. You know me, do you really think of me like that?” 

“...no ...but I don’t feel like she’s lying either …. besides everyone has warned me about you before we even started dating and you know...you have a reputation...I just … I don’t wanna be played “

“ Jesus Christ eita I'm not playing you ! How could you even think that! The hell else has she told you ?”

“she said she loved you …. but you broke her heart and cheated on her…. also … show me some pictures and it seems there’s a lot of things you haven’t been telling me about your past for some reason… ” 

Oikawa sighed “ it wasn’t like that I never technically cheated on her and any pictures she showed you it’s out of context I promise “

“ technically? …. Out of context ? …tooru what the hell does that even mean did you or not? Why won’t you just tell me what happened ? It just seems like your hiding something the more you brush it off. How am I supposed to trust you when you won’t be honest with me ?” Semi asked with tears slipping from his glossy grey blue eyes .

Way to go asshole you made him cry ‘ , Oikawa told himself . He reached over to wipe his tears but Semi moved back.  
He took in a deep breath , he needed to come clean .

“You’re right I should have said this long ago but I was scared … Eita look…. I really didn’t cheat. I broke up with her … but it was a rough break up. I was a dick and selfish. I won’t deny that I knew she really cared about me and wanted to be together and it freaked me out how strong she came on so I broke it off … She didn’t want it and cried a lot asking what she did wrong and I just left her like that ...at the end of the day she’s right I did hurt her alot ...but I never cheated”  
Okay here came the bad part. He took in another deep breath .”I… slept with her cousin right after I broke up with her “

“.......y-you what?” Semi asked with a look of disbelief. 

“ It was a mistake. I didn’t even know they were related… and we were drinking a lot and she kept coming on to me ... And I have awful fucking judgement when im wasted and I .. I fucked up okay .. big time and that's why Misa hates me and that’s why she’s doing all this because she wants to hurt me the way I hurt her …“

Semi was silent for longer than Oikawa would have liked and finally he found words to say. “ …you … broke up with her without any regard about her feelings and then slept with her cousin immediately after …”

He gulped it sound even worse when someone else said it. “ y- yeah…. but I didn’t know they were cousins…”

“Does it matter? you still did it “

“Well … yeah…”

“.... that’s pretty messed up Tooru “ 

“ I know … trust me I’ve feel terrible about it … “

“Ya know ….she showed me pictures of you kissing a lot and I mean a lot of other girls and some guys even … so that means you also lied about me being the first guy you ever been with… do you even know how seeing all that makes me feel? It hurts … its like I really don’t know you “

“ No! That’s not a lie you are the first ! .. have I kissed another guy or two ?yeah I have but it was always on a dare or some game it wasn’t like it was serious I’ve kissed Makki before and he’s straight it means nothing.. and look there was a short time I slept around a lot like every night .. It's disgusting and I’m not proud of it but I promise you're different .. this isn’t just some pass time for me if it was i wouldn’t be so terrified of losing you right now … please … just let me prove it to you I’m not that guy anymore “   
Oikawa practically begged, holding Semis hand tightly . 

Semi gulped and looked away .he didn’t want to end things with Oikawa ,not at all but he couldn’t stop all his doubts flowing through his mind . He couldn’t stop his mind form making up reason after reason to run away and protect himself . 

“ Eita ? Can you say something…”

Semi sighed “.... I don’t know what I’m supposed to say” 

“ just be honest tell me what you're feeling … Do you hate me now ? “ 

“ no … I could never ...but I’m ...I’m going to need time to think “

“ is there anything I can do ?” Oikawa asked timidly.

“ you can go I need to be alone “

“ ...ok I understand… I’ll be here when you're ready to talk “ Hesitantly Oikawa compiled with semis wishes kissing his hand before leaving him alone .  
Semi wanted to reach out and ask him to stay but he needed to sort out his issues first , he laid back down on the bed with his hand over his chest .  
So...  
What now?


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I’m an ass... so much for updating weekly 😓sorry guys but I completely intend on finishing this story so if you stuck around thank you and I love you !
> 
> On another note the story will start to get heavier with the theme as we explore Semis past and why he is the way he is. There’s going to some heavy topics and of course I’ll have proper warnings that being side I hope you enjoy!

A week passes and Oikawa doesn’t hear back from semi . He assumed the worst .  
“ Iwa... he hates me “

“ I doubt it “

“ he does “

Iwaizumi sighed , he was never the type to encourage his best friends sulking because mainly besides it being annoying Oikawa had a way of completely destroying himself when something consumed his mind so much.  
This time it was different , no matter what he said or did nothing seemed to lift the brunettes mood . 

“ Listen Tooru” 

Oikawa finally looked at his best friend it was rare that he was ever first named by the ace , usually it met he was being serious or sincere about what he was going to say .

“ I like semi but , if you two already have problems maybe it’s best if you aren’t together ... right now “

Oikawa stared at Iwaizumi as if he just told him he was in cult . “ What?”

“ Look your my best friend first , so I’m always going to look out for you and tell you what’s up ... maybe you two need a break he’s clearly going through his doubts and it’s not fair to you to be here waiting and worrying about what’s he’s going to do without any communication back from if he can’t even let you know he’s ok then maybe you shouldn’t care so much “

The look that came across Oikawas face was one that actually struck a sense of fear in iwaizumi .

“ What the fuck?” Oikawa stood up staring at his best friend with anger “ how could you just say that ?”

“ chill out “ iwaizumi stayed calm . “You’ve been here everyday moping around and it’s clear that he has you bent out of shape I just don’t like seeing you like this , I’m worried man ... I don’t hate him but I can’t say I approve either “

“ What if I told you to not care about Ayaka huh? How would you like it if I tried to convince you to give up on her ?”

“ Don’t even go through dude , We have a healthy relationship and she doesn’t just run away when shit gets though”

“ Eita’s not- “

“ he is !.. he’s scared your going to hurt him because you fucked a few to many girls in the past so he’s running away instead of talking to you and trying “  
Iwaizumi finally lost his patience.

Oikawa was silent , a part of him wanted to punch iwaizumi and tell him to shut up because he doesn’t know anything. Yet this was Iwaizumi and he could never actually hurt him besides deep down he knew this came form a place of love and care and maybe the ace was right to some extent . Eita wasn’t communicating whatsoever and he’d be lying it  
he didn’t admit that it made him question if they can work this out .  
God knows he wanted to and would do anything to make it work but ultimately it was Eita’s decision.

“ ... I - I don’t want to do that Hajime... noir can I ...I can’t just stop caring about him or thinking about him or most of all wanting him”  
Oikawa said letting his self calm down.

“ Fair enough I get that... but I don’t like seeing you like this and you can’t afford to not focus this is your last year and if you want to play professionally one day you realize you have to make everything count “

Iwaizumi was right . Like he usually was.

“ what do I do then... I don’t want to just give up on him ... “

“ ... all you can do is pull back and give him the time he needs to make a decision ... let him miss you “

Oikawa sighed , so then he supposed he wasn’t going to text Semi until the ash blonde messaged him first . He wondered how long that would be.

“ satori..... I’m so lost ...am I an idiot ?“ Semi complained lying next to the red head on his bed . 

“Kinda” Tendou said patting Semis shoulder “ but your my idiot ... “

“ that doesn’t really make feel better but thanks “

“Eita ... why don’t you talk to him? I know you want to... who cares what he did before it was in the past right? “

“ yeah but -“

Tendou stopped him before he could anything else . “ but nothing ... so what his ex hates him and has nothing good to say about him news flash Eita most people don’t have anything nice to say about their ex it’s just how it is ... stop listening to her I don’t even get why you’re talking to her id never talk to my partners ex”

“ Misa is nice ...” semi defended “ she’s been a good friend “

“ ... yea but everyone seems nice when they act it......you know I’m not Oikawas biggest fan  
but I think you owe him a conversation at least ... stop ignoring him I imagine it’s madding to be ignored by you “ Tendou thinks he could never deal with it if Semi completely ignored him the way he was Oikawa and Tendou actually feels sorry for the brunette.  
Sorta.

“ ... I know your right I just don’t know what to say to him...”

“ It’s simple ... just tell him what’s on your mind ... couples are supposed to help each other work it out you won’t have any closure if you continue to pick your mind yourself”

Semi sighs and looks away “ I’m scared Satori... I don’t want to be hurt it’s not even that I think he will but ... I just don’t see how he’d ever want to be with me .. how long could we realistically last even if we get past this? How about when someone better comes along ... someone who has more to offer ? “

Tendou gently grips Semi chin and makes him loo at him “ your more desirable then you realize Eita .... he wants you .. so many people will don’t be so self conscious because you’re amazing .... I bag on your style but in reality your insanely attractive no matter what you wear”  
Tendou says softly , he wishes he can kiss Semi right now because he looks beautiful but he doesn’t have that privilege and probably never will. Besides what good would a kiss be when he knows semi would imagine it’s someone else.  
He settles for a soft smile one few get to see but semi always dose “if it’s Oikawa or not whoever you end up with is lucky .... probably the luckiest person in the world “

Semi blinks at him there’s a blush growing on his cheeks as he try’s to understand the implications of everything Tendou just said  
“ .. Satori...”

“ Eita”

“ Do...you have feelings .. for me?”  
Semi asks slowly. His body is racing but he doesn’t know if it’s bad or good. 

Tendou chuckles “ so... you finally see it? “

Semi doesn’t understand anything right now , Tendou is his best friend . They’ve been friends for so long he’s been by his side for so long he doesn’t really know what he would do without Tendou Satori. He thinks he should get up laugh it off and go back to his own room but something inside him snaps and he leans in and kisses his friend instead .

Tendou is nonetheless surprised but he’s imagined what it would be like to kiss Semi for so long he’s not going to pass up the opportunity though logically it would be the smart decision to stop semi and tell him he isn’t thinking straight. He kisses Semi back and cups his cheeks with two hands , his lips were even softer then he imagined and instead of vanilla they taste like cherry but it’s breathtaking regardless .

As they kiss Semis conscience yells at him and calls him every name in the book. He doesn’t want to think about the fact Tendou just admitted his feelings towards him or the fact he’s kissing his best friend of years . He try’s to find a sense of pleasure form kissing Tendou as he moves in closer and allows his friend to kiss him harder.  
It’s not bad whatsoever and Tendou is surprisingly a skilled kisser but it doesn’t feel right and soon he’s pulling away , ashamed of himself.

Tendou opens his eyes to look at semi who looks like he wants to cry as he whimpers out an apology. Tendou sighs as he smiles softly to let semi know it’s ok .  
“It’s him isn’t it?” .

“ yes”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow Semi kinda a hypocrite but he’s a beautiful one, don’t hate him it’s my fault for giving him to many self esteem issues which will all make sense on why he has them soon enough.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A past semi can’t escape .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning : this chapter involves topics of domestic abuse and child abuse and homophobia if these topics can tigger something please skip!

Semi had to be the biggest mess in the world .   
Or so the blonde told himself as he made his way back to his own room . Tendou said it was fine and this didn’t change anything they were still going to be “the best of friends who just happened to kiss once .. it’s okay most friends do anyways “.  
Semi had smiled at that comment , he was beyond thankful Tendou was Tendou. He probably didn’t deserve his friendship but would he take it ?yes.

As he opened the door to his room he was relived to find Yamagata out cold. He crept over to his side of the bed and laid down slowly not to make noise though it shouldn’t have mattered few things wake Yamagata up.

Now that he was alone to his thoughts he went over what he just did. He kissed Tendou , he kissed someone else that wasn’t Oikawa . They never broke up even tho he wasn’t speaking to the brunette at the moment ,regardless this means he just cheated . 

He felt like a hypocrite and a total ass he had been ignoring Oikawa because of something he did in the past and here he goes kissing someone else . If anyone was untrustworthy it was him not Tooru.

He should call Oikawa he told himself but decides to wait until tomorrow. Maybe he should make the visit to tell him in person . He doesn’t even begin to imagine how that’s going to go , and he really doesn’t want to think where this relationship is headed now. 

If there even is a relationship after tomorrow.

If he’s being honest he admits that he hates himself.  
He hates himself so much because he single handily hurt two people at once who mean everything to him . Tendou says it’s fine but realistically it’s not and the other well he just doesn’t know it yet .

He thinks about why he never saw Tendou’s feelings before how could he be so blind and selfish ?Maybe if he could of spotted those feelings earlier he could have returned them.   
Then again that would have meant no Oikawa and Semi doesn’t want to take back meeting Oikawa and falling for him even if it meant he wouldn’t feel this way now.  
He feels disgusting because he wished it was Oikawa who he just kissed and not Tendou .   
He wishes he could be with Oikawa now even with all the doubts and the fact he just betrayed him.   
It’s ironic 

He recalls a time when he was little and his mother was out for a business trip , leaving him alone with his father . He remembers his father bringing home a woman a younger one , she was pretty with short black hair that his father called his “work friend “ . He remembers his father sending him to his room and hearing strange noises all night . Back then he didn’t really understand what those sounds were all about though he’s painfully aware now.

He remembers the next morning when the women left and his father threatened him telling him to not tell his mother or else he’d hurt him .   
Things like that kept happening until he was finally old enough to realize what his father was actually doing and called him out on it. Of course that didn’t end well and he could still feel his fathers hands on his neck and the sting of being hit on the face so hard it left a nasty black eye. 

He hated his father and swore to never be like him, but he supposed now it shows it’s true what they say like father like son and that reality was terrifying.

“ no “ semi shivers “ I’m not him I’m nothing like him “ he tells himself. Yet he has his fathers eyes and his height and his food allergy and medical condition. Maybe he is just like him.

And now that he started recalling he can’t stop, now he remembers the time when his father came home ridiculously drunk and picked a fight with his mom . He remembers too clearly the way he would hit her while she was left essentially defenseless ,she was a small women and rather passive .  
Semi remembers trying to defend her only to end up with a fractured arm and swollen body . He remembers his mom trying to beg his father to let her take him to the hospital but only to be ignored as he filled the bathtub with ice and forced him in to stop the swelling.

He can practically still hear his fathers insults.

“ Stop with that stupid piano it’s pointless your never going to be successful that way “

“Men don’t dance or sing like that I don’t want a faggot as a son so you better man up” 

“ Your pathetic as this rate your amount to nothing “

“ I should have made your mother get that abortion”.

Semi grabbed fistfuls of his hair and tugged in frustration. He spent so much time trying to move on from the past . The day his father walked out with a new women was the best day of his life he was free form him and his abuse ,yet he’s still that weak little kid in fear .  
What’s worse now he’s making the lives of those actually important and precious to him hard and stupid and maybe his father was right all along . He is nothing .

He didn’t deserve to be loved did he?  
Maybe it would be best to let Oikawa go? That way he wouldn’t hold the brunette back because he was certainly a someone who had a bright future . In return Semi can protect his painfully weak soul , he can go back to playing it serious and strong and shelter his heart .  
Not letting others in .

though he didn’t think he could ever remove Oikawa from his heart it was for his best interest to forget Semi .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So like I said things were about to get heavy , unfortunately Semi is still clearly struggling and hasn’t completely escaped his past . Will Oikawa be able to help him or will semi push him away?


	21. Chapter 21

Morning came to fast , Semi had barely slept a proper sleep with all his never ending thoughts. He sighed as he forced himself out of bed and to the shower since he hadn’t showered last night . He tried not to think because thinking hurt.   
He washed his hair and found some relief in the feeling as his fingers carded through his blonde locks . 

He loved the feeling , mainly because Oikawa had a habit of running his fingers through his hair when they were laid up together side by side . It was hard to imagine not having that anymore .

He cleaned himself fast to make sure he had time to get ready for class and ignored whatever invasion thoughts his mind made up.   
After drying his hair and then brushing it with frustration because no matter what he did his hair always looked unkept he dressed in the standard Shiratorizawa uniform and made his way to his first class of the day. 

On his way to class he stopped halfway hearing a voice call out to him , Misa of course . She waved her hand and smiled as she called out running up to him “ Hey Semi! “ she chirped.

“ hey Misa.... good morning “ Semi tried to smile making the girl tilt her head.   
“ What’s wrong you look sad... you missed a few days last week ... your friend Reon told me you were sick...is everything okay? “

“ Oh Yeah... just had a cold is all nothing to worry about ... “ semi said .

“.....ahh okay that doesn’t explain why you seem sad “

“ ahh ... well it’s sorta complicated ... actually no...it’s not I’m just a idiot “ semi said scratching his head.

“ don’t say that your not an idiot Semi “  
Misa said patting the tall blondes back “ do you wanna talk about it? “

“ ..... I feel like I go to you for everything these days I don’t wanna annoy you “

Misa giggled and took semis hand making him stop to look at her as she looked up at him with a soft smile . “ you could never annoy me Semi.... you can tell me anything besides it a equal trade I tell you everything “

Semi blinked staring at the girl , He couldn’t help but feel like he shouldn’t tell her anything to leave her out of it because at the end of the day she was Oikawas ex and that could have been reason enough to not even be her friend . Yet he did like Misa, she was fun and kind and the fact that she dated Oikawa didn’t bug him as much as the clear distaste she had for him though of course she had her reasons .  
“ Misa... do you think you could ever forgive Oikawa for what he did to you?” He asked softly .

Misa went quite and her expression changed into one of confusion. “ w-what?” She asked .

“ ... do you think you can forgive him one day ?”

Misa paused as she took time to think of an answer .  
“ I don’t know..... I-I still hate him for what he did I’ve never been hurt like that by someone I cared for and I don’t know how to forget ... ...Why do you ask anyways ?”

“ I don’t think he met to hurt you..... I know this probably sounds stupid coming from me because we’re dating and it seems like I’m defending him but I legitimately think he feels bad about what he did ...”

Misa mad a clicking sound with her tongue and took in deep breath before. She expected something like this of course but in a way Semis words hit her hard , she didn’t care about Oikawas feelings in the slightest but Semi was different. Dare she say she actually did somewhat care for Semi it would be hard not to . Semi was to good for Oikawa and maybe this time it wasn’t so much about hurting Oikawa though she still wanted that but she didn’t want semi to be with someone like him. As far as she was concerned he could do better .   
“ I believe you really think that and I think it’s sweet you wanna mend the wounds but .. I just don’t think I can ever completely forgive not because I’m hurt still or whatever I just don’t trust him...”

“ ...I’m no different though “ Semi muttered.

Misa raised brow “ what?”

“..... I kissed someone else last night “ Semi admitted shamefully .

Misa was left speechless. She stared at Semi wide eyed she certainly didn’t expect that one bit .Semi seemed so ridiculously committed it was nauseating. Apparently he wasn’t as loyal as it seemed but she couldn’t deny it made her happy because finally Oikawa got what he had coming to him . “ I see “ she said softly and tried to find the next words to say.  
“ why you do it?”

“ I- I don’t really know ...things between me and Oikawa haven’t been the best lately and ... I just wanted to feel something other then what I was feeling but I just made it so much worse I’m a terrible person “

“ I see ...” Misa wanted to smile wanted to be happy and take semis hand and tell him how much better off he was without Oikawa Tooru.   
Yet the absolutely crushed and devastated look on Semis face made her feel bad.   
She hated it , and what’s worse it was probably her fault . No it definitely was.   
She didn’t want semi to be hurt just Oikawa .  
“ ....Semi” she said softly “ your not a terrible person it was one kiss “

“ one to many it shouldn’t have happened ... “  
Semi choked out .

“ ... you really love that Oikawa don’t you ” She said . It wasn’t a question but a statement.

“ I do ...”

Misa took in a deep breath . “ Semi ...I -“  
She wanted to tell him that though she didn’t actually lie about anything she told semi that her purpose for telling him was to break them  
apart . She knew it was the right thing to tell him , that way maybe Semi will be okay but the thought of Semi hating her scared her. They grew to be good friends and she didn’t want to lose that so soon. 

“ yeah ?” Semi asked with a raised brow.

“ ... I - I ... think you should get to class... let’s meet up later to talk some more though okay?” She asked trying to be sweet .

“ ...yea okay ... see you later Misa you should get to class also “ semi says softly as he smiles .

She waves to him as she makes her way to class . She thinks about the look he had on his face . She feels guilty and almost regrets everything.   
“ what have I done “


End file.
